10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up
by lilbebe50
Summary: After calling it quits with John Cena because she thinks they are in a rut, Trish Stratus is determined to help her best friend Melina get over her ex Dave Batista. But while trying to help Melina get over her ex, Trish finds herself realizing that maybe she isn't completely over Mr. Right quite yet.
1. The One That Got Away

Hey everybody I'm back with another Trish and Cena Fanfiction. I know it's been a while but I'm back now. A little update on what I've been up to. I just graduated High school and now I'm going to college which starts on August 18th. So I'll be busy then but I'll definitely try to keep writing. I'm always busy nowadays and I really miss writing. But I'm back with this story and I think it'll be really good. I've had this idea for a while now and I'm excited to see how it plays out. Just an F.Y.I, I really like how 1st person point of views turn out so this story will be in all first person but from different people's views. Let me know what you think of this in a review so I know if I should continue it this way. I hope you guys enjoy it. And don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

**Chapter 1: The One That Got Away**

It was Valentine's day and instead of being all excited and merry like all the other women in the world I was disappointed. Disappointed for the 5th year in a row. I just didn't know what to do with this man anymore. Year after year I got excited expecting him to finally pop the question only to be side swerved with something different.

Every single year I'll wait for hours for John to get here hoping that this would be the day. This would be the day that he'll get over his fear of commitment and ask me my hand in marriage, only to my dismay it never happened. And I knew this year would be no different.

But I should have expected this. When John and I started dating he told me of his fear of commitment and I of course, being the beautiful talented Trish Stratus, thought I could change him. I mean how couldn't I? I'm Trish Stratus for goodness sakes. Every man's dream is to be with me so getting John to tie the knot wouldn't be so hard. Or so I thought.

I've been with him for 6 years and still nothing to show for it. I couldn't be kept waiting forever. I was pushing 30 and I wasn't going to become another one of those desperate 40 year old women begging men to marry them. If Cena didn't step up soon, I was going to leave. I have dreams and goals I want to achieve and at this point John wasn't doing anything but holding me back.

I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted that picture perfect life. But with John, as much as I hate to admit it, it sure doesn't seem like I'll be getting that. He better man up or else.

I mean seriously. He tells me everyday how much he loves me, how beautiful I am, how he doesn't want anyone but me and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He wanted to spend forever with me, but he won't marry me? That didn't make any sense to me or the girls. I swear, I'll never be able to understand men. And they say women are the difficult gender? Ha! I beg to differ.

There was a knock on my door and I knew who it was. It was John of course. I put on my happy face and answered the door. He looked at me with awe and gave me one of his movie star smiles that I loved.

John: You look amazing. (I smiled and looked down at my dress. It was a red, skin-tight silk dress that I knew he would love.)

Trish: Thanks, babe. I knew you'd like it.

John: Like it? I love it. You look so good in red. I love that color on you. You're gorgeous. (And with that he pulled me into a passion filled kiss. I knew he loved me to death, but that wasn't good enough. I needed a lifetime commitment. He slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked me in the eyes.)

John: I love kissing you. (I smiled.)

Trish: I love kissing you too. (He grabbed my hand and guided me towards the sofa.)

John: Alright. Lets sit down. Lets exchange gifts, then we can get to the best part of the night... If you get my drift. (He winked and started kissing me on the neck. I chuckled and pulled away.)

Trish: Come on, John. I want you to open your gift. (I handed him the Valentine's Day bag I had all his gifts in. He smiled and took it. I watched as he opened it and noticed the Polo cologne I got him.)

Trish: I thought it smelled fantastic, so I thought you would too. (He smelled it and smiled.)

John: You know me so well. (He went back into the bag and looked in awe when he pulled out the Rolex wrist watch I got him. He excitedly put it on and gave me a quick kiss as he tried to fasten it.)

Trish: Here. Let me do that. (I fastened his watch and he gave me another kiss. He loved it. He went back into the bag for his final gift. His jaw dropped when he saw his final gift. He pulled out a tablet of love coupons and gave me a big flirtatious smile. I knew he would love them. He looked at the first one and his smile grew.)

John: "One night of doing any and everything you've ever dreamed of." Sounds kinky. (I smiled and knew that he was pleased with this.)

John: You really are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. (I smiled. Was I proud of myself? Of course I was. I outdo myself every year with the things I get him. I loved spoiling him. He put his gifts back in his bag and handed me a bag of his own.)

John: Thanks for everything, baby. Now, here's your gifts. I hope you like them.

Trish: No problem, babe. I'm sure I'll like them. (I looked in the bag and pulled out a $500 gift card to Victoria's Secret. I was shocked. I loved Victoria's Secret and now I could buy anything I ever wanted to. He was the absolute best.)

Trish: You're seriously the best. Thank you. (I looked in the bag and pulled out a long jewelry box. I opened it to find the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a long, gold locket.)

John: Open it. (I opened it and saw the first picture we ever took together. It was on our first date. I smiled and looked at him. He was so thoughtful. I loved him to death. I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. I looked in the bag and saw a small jewelry box and my heart skipped a beat. Today was the day. He was finally going to propose to me. I looked up at him with a smile.

I reached in and pulled out the box. I took a deep breathe and opened it. It was earrings and I felt my smile fade. I looked up at John who had a big smile of his own. He reached over and removed the earrings from the box and held them next to my ears.)

John: See? I knew it. I knew that these would look good on you. (I looked down then back up at him and he looked at me concerned.)

John: What's wrong? (I sighed. I was truly hoping he'd propose to me but apparently that will never happen. I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him what I was thinking.)

Trish: John, I need to tell you something. (He looked at me concerned and reached over to hold my hand.)

John: What is it? (I sighed.)

Trish: You know about my dreams right?

John: You have a lot of dreams, Trish.

Trish: The one about getting married and having kids.

John: Yeah. You told me a bunch of times. Why?

Trish: Well, you're my boyfriend and I love you. So, obviously you're the person I want to accomplish that with.

John: What are you saying?

Trish: John, I've been with you for 6 years and I thought you were the one I'd marry. But you're afraid of commitment. I love you, but I'm 28. In 2 years, I'll be 30 and people are going to start asking questions. If I wait too long I won't even be able to have children. Women have a clock ticking on their reproductive organs, you know. If we wait too long, we won't be able to have children.

John: I know all of that already. What's your point?

Trish: My point is that you're not giving me what I want. (He gave me a look that I couldn't put my finger on.)

John: I'm not giving you what you want?

Trish: No, you're not. I mean, you're a really good guy and I love you to death. But I want to get married and start a family. You apparently don't want that.

John: So, you're saying you want someone who does want that?

Trish: I'm saying that maybe we aren't meant to be. (His expression went from defensive to solemn in a heart beat.)

John: Trish, you're talking crazy. You don't mean this.

Trish: No John, I do. Every Valentine's Day I hope that it'll be the day you finally propose and it never happens. I can't keep waiting. A few more years and I won't be able to have kids. It's either now or never and I know it's not now.

John: Trish? (I looked up at him and his eyes were full of pain. I looked back down with a sigh. I couldn't look him in the eyes.)

Trish: I'm sorry.

John: But...

Trish: John, look. Don't make this harder than it already is.

John: But it's Valentine's Day and I still have a gift for you.

Trish: Just keep it. I know this was a bad time, but I can't keep dragging this out. You're never going to be my husband and I've learned to accept that.

John: It's Valentine's Day. Couldn't you just wait a week to do this?

Trish: No, I couldn't. I was hoping today would be the day but it's not. Now, I'm going to ask you to go please. I need time to think. (He let go of my hand and I knew he was looking at me. I didn't return the look because I couldn't bring myself to look at him.)

John: Trish, you're not thinking straight. Just give a chance to...

Trish: John, please. Just stop. You're making it harder on everyone. (I stood up and turned my back to him and looked down.)

Trish: We can still be friends. If you want you can take back what you got me. But you can keep what I got you. Just know that I still love you. (I heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor and knew that he was leaving.)

John: If you loved me, you wouldn't throw everything away so easily. As for being friends, you can go screw yourself. (And with that I heard the door slam as he left. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. I turned around to see the gifts I got him thrown on the couch and the gifts from him gone. He was really hurt and I couldn't blame him.)

**Cena's POV**

I took a deep breathe and forced the lump out of my throat. I wasn't going to allow myself to cry. Sure she broke my heart, but I was strong. I closed my eyes and reached in my pocket. I pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. Inside was the engagement ring I bought for her. But she wouldn't even give me the chance to explain myself and instead seemed like she wanted to leave. That's her loss. She'll never find anybody better than me and I can guarantee that.

**Six Months Later**

**Trish's POV**

I looked at Gary, the man who just gave me another horrible date. Every date I've been on has been horrendous. Gary took me to an expensive restaurant, then threw a fit at the prices. On top of being a complete cheap skate, he was insane. He ordered lobster, so he had to choose which one he wanted. Once he realized that they cooked them alive he went on a 20 minute rant on how animals have equal rights while standing on the table. Needless to say, he embarrassed me and ruined my night.

Gary: So, did you have fun? (Oh, and did I mention how oblivious he was?)

Trish: No. Contrary you embarrassed me and I would have ditched your cheap ass at the restaurant had it not been for the fact that you were my ride home. You gave me one of the worst nights I have ever been on and you're not getting a second one. (He looked at me stunned.)

Gary: Then how about a kiss?

Trish: How about no? Don't even bother calling me because I'm blocking your number. (I opened my front door and closed it directly in his face. Who did he think he was? Wanting a kiss. I don't kiss on the first date. And I sure as hell won't kiss a cheap weirdo like him. He knew lobsters were animals so why did he even bother ordering it? Ridiculous. I laid on my bed and sighed.)

I have not been on one decent date since I left Cena. At this rate, I'm never going to find Mr. Right. I'm Trish Stratus. It shouldn't be that hard to find a good man. I'm easily a ten. Men just don't know how to act nowadays. I need someone like Cena. What was I saying? I don't need another one of those. I need a man who will commit and not be afraid. Everything would have been just fine had John just committed. I didn't think dating would be this hard.

I pulled off my dress and lied down in my bed. It sure was lonely at night around here. I hoped this dating thing starts to improve. At this rate, I was going to end up being another desperate middle aged woman. And I definitely didn't want that. I yawned from being tired. I guess I'll head to bed and start fresh in the morning.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter 2: Big Girls Don't Cry**

Trish's POV

I woke up to the knocking on my front door and I sighed. I was trying to skeep and of course people wouldn't allow that. Nobody ever bothered me until I was sleeping. I unwillingly rolled out of bed and pulled open the door in haste.

Trish: What do you want? (I just then realized that I was being rude to the wrong person. Here I was thinking it'd be Gary or another one of those annoying failed dates but it was the man i had been longing to talk to for the past six months. John Cena had come to my door.)

Trish: John? Hi.

John: Trish, I know what you're thinking and I'm not here to argue or punish you or villianize you or any of that. I'm here because there was something I have been meaning to tell you. Remember how you thought I wasn't going to propose to you? Well you were wrong. Very wrong. You were right. I was afraid of commitment. But since that first date I knew you were destined to be my wife. I just couldn't come to grips with that fact. I mean, I love you to death and all but I couldn't give up what i had grown accustomed to. And that was having little to no worries. All I had to do was wake up and go to work and wrestle. That was it. But marriage requires a whole lot more than that. We'd have to move in together, get Vince to give us lighter traveling schedules and with me being the face of the company and all I know he wouldn't go for it. You have to understand that I do want to marry you, just not when you wanted it because we weren't ready yet. I want the best for my children and being away 260 days of the year wouldn't be what is best. I wanted to wait for my career to simmer down before I made a decision like that. Know what I mean? I had the best intentions in mind. And being away from you for six months made me realize that you are far more important than work. I want to marry you, Trish. And I want to marry you as soon as possible. (I watched as he knelt on one knee and I knew he was going to do what I had been dying for him to do.)

John: Trish Stratus, do me the honor and become this man's wife? (I didn't even have to think about it.)

Trish: YES! (I yanked him up from the floor and planted a huge kiss on his soft lips. The soft lips that I have been dying to kiss again. I pulled him in out of the heat and sun and gave him the most passion-filled kiss I've ever given him. Then someone else knocked on the door.)

I jumped up from my sleep startled and looked at the clock. It was 9 a.m and I had been dreaming. It was all a wonderful perfect dream. Why couldn't that have happened in real life? All I ever really wanted was to be back with John again but he would never take me back. And even if he did I still wouldn't fulfil my life's dream. I was just going to have to get over him and I was going to get over him.

I'm not going to be one of those women who never let go of their ex. I loved John but I wasn't in love with him anymore like I used to be. I was beginning to move on and I was happy with where I was in life.

They knocked again and I was shaken from my thoughts. Suddenly I realized that this was an exact duplicate of my dream. I knew that it was John at my door and I couldn't wait to open it and hear his sweet words of love. I smiled as I opened the door.

Trish: I was expecting you... (Much to my dismay it wasn't the handsome John Cena. It was my bestfriend Melina who had tears pouring out of her eyes.)

Trish: Melina? What...

Melina: Dave dumped me. (And with that she began weeping louder and harder. My heart sank and it killed me to see my best friend crying her eyes out like this. I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her into my house and out of the heat. This August was hotter than usual. I sat Melina down on my couch and held her hand to let her know that I was here for her.)

Trish: Sweetie, what's going on? You said Dave left you?

Melina: He dumped me for some other woman! (She began weeping even harder this time. Every time she mentioned the break-up she wept.)

Trish: Who?

Melina: I don't know. Some ring rat. That home-wrecking whore! I swear on Monday I'm marching to McMahon's office and demanding that she be banned from all future shows. If I ever see her again I'm gonna...

Trish: Melina, sweetie, calm down and explain what happened. (Melina took a deep sigh and looked at me.)

Melina: Well, I called him because we had a date for lunch today but he didn't pick up. So I went over to his place and saw him and some whore climbing into the car I bought him. So of course I immediately confronted him about it and he told me he was leaving me for her because she was "hotter". I mean what the hell? I work out at the gym busting my ass every single day for hours on end for this man and he leaves me for some bimbo? An ugly, raggidy ass one at that. She has no type of body whatsoever. She looks like a starving dog who overdosed on Botox. What the hell is wrong with that man? The nerve of that bastard. (I sighed and knew exactly what she was talking about. Taking the other woman out on a date and completely blowing Melina off was a deal breaker in of itself. But taking her out with the car Melina got him? That was insult to injury. Batista deserved to pay for what he did but I wasn't going to let Melina deal with it. Nope. If I did there would a dead wrestler and ring rat and poor Melina would be thrown behind bars.)

Something like this would have to be dealt with at work. Melina was smart by wanting to get the other woman banned from future shows. Her and Dave wouldn't have nearly as much time to spend together and their relationship would quickly crumble. Ring rats only want one thing and that is to brag about sleeping with the wrestlers. This problem would surely work itself out since they won't even have time to sleep together.

Melina: I just don't understand why he would want her over me. She's not even that attractive. She's flat chested, no butt, no nothing. I have way more to offer than her. I just wish he wouldn't have left me. Maybe I really am ugly. (She began balling her eyes out and I didn't want her to feel this way about herself.)

Trish: Stop. Stop crying. You're a diva. We don't cry.

Melina: But I love him so much.

Trish: I know you do but you have to stop. He isn't worth it. You're beautiful and you know it. That other woman has nothing on you. You even said it yourself. She looks like a food depraved dog. Don't let that useless man lower your self-esteem. You're better than that. We're divas and we don't cry. You're a big girl and big girls don't cry so don't sit there and cry anymore. Got it?

Melina: But...

Trish: No buts just the slut. (I saw her peek a smile and I knew that would make her smile. She did say the other woman had no type of body.)

Trish: Everything is going to be just fine. Got it?

Melina: Got it. (I smiled at her and knew that I would still have a lot of work to do before she got over this bad break-up.)

Melina: How'd you get over Cena? (I was stunned at her question.)

Trish: Easy. I just knew that he wasn't the one for me and did 10 easy things.

Melina: 10 things? Like what?

Trish: Like get rid of things from him and spend time with family and friends.

Melina: And doing these things will help me get over him?

Trish: It worked for me so yeah.

Melina: But what if it doesn't work for me?

Trish: It will. Trust me. I looked it up online and it helped me. It'll help you too, .

Melina: How am I supposed to do that stuff?

Trish: I'll do it with you. As a matter of fact, lets get started today. (She looked up at me unsure.)

Melina: Today?

Trish: Yes today. You have to start right away or it won't be as effective.

Melina: But...

Trish: Remember I said no buts. No excuses. You're starting today and that's final.

Melina: Ok. So what do I have to do?

Trish: First and foremost you have to let all of your emotions out. Everything. You have to get all the crying out of your system and don't cry after today.

* * *

_Flashback_

I looked out of my window and watched John climb angrily into his car and speed off. He was so pissed off and I felt horrible. But I had no choice. He would never marry me and I was just going to have to deal with it. I sat on my bed and memories of the late night conversations that took place here hit me like a tsunami. We used to stay up at all hours of the night and talk and gossip and we'd be perfectly content. Then the memories of making love flooded back into my memory. The way he held me tight and looked into my eyes was so special. I wish I could have that back again but I knew I couldn't.

Those nights were the best. We'd make love and cuddle after. He was one of the few men who genuinely enjoyed cuddling. That was the reason our bond was so strong. We didn't "screw" each other. We made love. And only love. The bond I felt afterward would never be forgotten. I cried the first time we made love because I was overwhelmed by feelings of love and affection. He catered to me and my needs and I did the same for him. I felt like a complete jackass for throwing that away but I was doing it for a good purpose.

I was going to miss John like crazy I knew that. And this bedroom held way too many memories. All of which were good. I sighed and felt a knot forming in my throat. Before I knew it I was crying my eyes out. I was mourning the loss of our relationship. But it was common knowledge that just because two people loved each other didn't mean that they were destined to be together forever.

So I knew I had to let go of John and appreciate the time that we shared together. It was just going to be hard getting over the only man I had ever loved. I threw my face down in my pillow and cried. I cried uncontrollably for what seemed like a century. Before I knew it my cheeks were sore and raw but I didn't care. I couldn't control myself. This bedroom contained too many memories and in order to fully get over him I would have to switch things up.

* * *

_End of flashback_

About an hour later Melina finally settled down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked pretty bad. Her cheeks were smeared with make-up and were sore I was sure. She looked up at me and sighed.

Melina: You were right Trish. I feel a lot better now. (I knew she would. She would still be sad of course but getting all the crying out of her system now would help her with the other trials she'd soon be facing.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Throw It Out

**Chapter 3: Throw It Out**

Trish's POV

It was 2 days after Melina and Batista broke up and my poor friend was still reeling over the bad split. I was in my car headed over to her place now. One of the most important things she needed to do was to throw anything away that he had given her or reminded her of him. That way it would be easier for her to get over him.

I pulled into her drive-way and parked my car. I grabbed my purse and headed up her stairs and prepared to knock. Just before my knuckles reached the wood the door swung open. To my surprise Melina was standing there with her make-up smeared. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure this out. She was crying over Batista again.

I sighed and entered her house. I put my purse down and looked at her. She extended her arms for a hug but I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back.

Trish: No. (She looked at me shocked and I crossed my arms.)

Trish: I told you no crying. You got that out of your system so knock it off. If you keep crying you'll never get over him.

Melina: But it hurts so bad.

Trish: I know it does but you have to realize that sulking over it isn't going to do you any good. I'm here because we have to throw everything out.

Melina: What?

Trish: Anything that reminds you of him. We're throwing it out.

Melina: No, we can't. (I looked at her and sighed.)

Trish: Why not?

Melina: Because I'm not ready yet.

Trish: You'll never be ready. You just have to force yourself to do it. It's for your own good.

Melina: Trish, no. (I wasn't going to keep trying to convince her. I was going to do it on my own if I had to. I was doing what was best for her whether she realized it or not. So I headed to her bedroom.)

Melina: Where are you going?

Trish: To get started. (She followed me to her bedroom which is when I noticed the picture of her and Batista from their vacation earlier this year. I glanced at Melina and she knew that she was in for it.)

Trish: Why do you still have this out?

Melina: Because.

Trish: Because why?

Melina: Because... I keep hoping he'd come back. That's why. (I looked at her and I felt sympathy. I knew how she felt. She was heart broken so it was obvious that she'd hope and dream things would go back to how they used to be.)

Trish: I know how you feel but this needs to go. (I picked the photo up and removed it from the frame.)

Melina: Trish, stop. (I placed both hands on the top of it and prepared to rip it.)

Melina: Trish, no. (She reached towards it and tried snatching it out of my hands. I held it away from her and she looked at me with pleading eyes.)

Melina: Seriously, don't do it.

Trish: Melina, you need to stop clinging to the idea that he's coming back. He isn't coming back. He's with the other woman now. Just accept that fact. You're going to drive yourself crazy with this. (She looked at me and I knew that for the first time she was understanding what I was saying.)

Melina: You're not ripping that picture up. (I rolled my eyes and knew that I was wrong. I thought I was getting through to her but apparently she was more stubborn than I had thought.)

Trish: Would you just listen to me for a minute?

Melina: I'm not going to allow you to rip that picture up. I'm going to be the one who rips it up. (I smiled and she took the photo from me. She took a deep breath and ripped it down the middle then smiled up at me.)

Melina: Oh my gosh, Trish. You were right. I feel better already.

Trish: You know what will make you feel even better? Getting rid of everything else that reminds you of him. (Melina and I began searching around her house for anything that would remind her of Batista.)

* * *

_Flashback_

I reached into the top drawer of my nightstand and took out the picture of John and myself from our anniversary last year. We took a cruise to the Bahamas and it was the best week of my life. I looked at the picture and felt my heart tug. I wasn't getting over him at all. It's been a week since our break-up and it still felt like the first hour.

I couldn't bring myself to get rid of this picture. I went to my closet and grabbed an old shoe box. I placed the box on my bed and stashed the photo in it. I know that I was supposed to get entirely rid of everything but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I mean, how much harm could keeping one photo cause? As long as I didn't look at it I should be completely fine.

I looked deeper in the drawer and found the picture we took on our first anniversary. I sighed. We were so young and in love. We went to a resort in the Colorado mountains that year. John saved us from a bear the day we took the picture. I knew I couldn't throw this picture out either so I stashed it with the other one.

I looked around on my dresser and found the first promise ring he had ever given me. At the time he couldn't afford an expensive ring so this is the ring he got me. It was a 14 karrot gold band with a ruby placed in the center. After he won his first WWE championship he got me a better, more expensive ring. He insisted that I not wear the old ring any longer so I put it away and saved it. It meant a lot to me so I didn't want to get rid of it. And I still didn't want to get rid of it now. I placed it in the box and headed to my closet.

Lets see if there was anything I needed to throw out in here. I knew I still had a bunch of jewelry and photos to get rid of but I wanted to scope out everything before I threw anything out. You know, just so I knew what I was dealing with.

I looked in the closet and noticed the black silky lingerie I wore the first night John and I spent together. My heart tore and a lump formed in my throat. This lingerie definitely had to go but I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I stuffed it in the box with the other things I couldn't bare to get rid of. I looked down at the box and all the sweet memories flooded my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I kept fighting it but it was to no use. Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I threw my head into my pillow and cried. Cried for hours once again.

I never knew that getting over him would be this hard. I wanted to call him. I needed to call him. Call him and beg for him back. I reached for my phone and it rang in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and it was him. He was actually calling me. My heart skipped a beat and I answered it trying my hardest not to sound desperate.

Trish: Hello?

John: Trish, listen to me. I know that you want to get married and have kids. I know that. And I also know that you left me because I wouldn't give you what you wanted. But I'm calling to tell you that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have you back in my life. This past week has been the worst week of my life. I need you in my life, Trish. I want to marry you and I want to give you children. I'll be the best husband a woman has ever had. All I'm asking is for you to forgive me and take me back. (I was silent. Stunned, I sat there quietly and forgot that I was on the phone.)

John: You still there?

Trish: Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe it. Are you serious?

John: I'm more serious than ever. I want to be your husband...

Trish: Yes.

John: Yes?

Trish: Yes I want to be your wife. (I smiled for the first time in a week and I couldn't believe it. He was coming back to me and marrying me just like I had always hoped for.)

John: I'm coming over there now. I wanna kiss you and hug you and never let you out of my life again.

Trish: Then hurry up and get over here baby.

John: I will. I love you. (He hung up and 20 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I woke up. I looked around the room and realized I had dreamt about him again. I must have cried myself to sleep. Why did I keep dreaming about him coming back?)

He wasn't going to come back. Especially since I'm the one who broke his heart. In a way I regretted leaving him but I know I had no choice. He was never going to change and I needed to move on. But here I was continually dreaming about him. I didn't know what I was going to do but I needed to act fast before I ended up back in his arms again.)

_End of flashback_

* * *

I watched as Melina tossed out the last of her belongings that reminded her of Dave. She had more will power than I did that's for sure. I couldn't even throw out a single item that reminded me of John but yet she was able to throw out everything. She was stronger than me and all this time I thought I was helping her.

Was I even over John? Sometimes it sure felt like it but most of the time I was suffering. I was lying to Melina all this time. I didn't even finish the list myself. I was crying all the time and I didn't have the guts to throw anything away. I couldn't hate him and I still haven't deleted his number. 6 months later and I was still broken-hearted. All I was doing was lying to myself and everyone else. But they would never know about this.

Never. I was Trish Stratus and nobody would ever learn of my weakness. Trish Stratus doesn't reel over love. She kicks love aside and conquers her fears. Sure I was afraid of getting over John. Sure I was afraid of falling in love again. But I was not going to let any of that get in the way of my future. I was going to find the right man and get married. I was tired of playing the broken hearted girl. I was better than that.

John blew it. I told him countless times that I was ready to settle down but he was never ready. He always had some sorry ass excuse as to why he couldn't marry me. I don't think he ever had the intentions of getting married. He needed to man up and propose. Of course that would never happen. So I had to move on and it was for my own good. John was a good guy, sure. But he was holding me back. I'm ready to presume the position as mother and wife. It was about time that I did that.

I bet he's the type of guy who wants to live the single life until he dies. He'll never get married. I know how much I meant to him and if he couldn't even marry me then he would never get married. Why were men so stupid? They want their name and legacy to live on but never want to settle down and have children. What? Do they expect the air to somehow reproduce and pop out their children? They were ridiculous. Nothing they did ever made any sense to me.

John was actually one of the few good men yet he couldn't do the one thing that they were actually supposed to do. If the good men were now afraid of commitment then all women were screwed. Nobody would ever get married or have children and before we know it the human race will cease to exist.

Melina tied the bag of old memories up and threw them on her back porch.

Melina: Now what?

Trish: You have to delete and block his number. Stop any form of communication now. (Melina heeded my advice and went through her phone to block and delete Dave's number. It seemed like it was getting easier for her to do these things.)

Melina: Did you do this when you and John broke up? (Uh-oh. She was on to me. She knew that I was lying all this time. No. No she wasn't. I was just being paranoid. Of course she didn't know. She was just curious.)

Trish: Uh, yeah, yeah. I deleted and blocked his number the same day. It's no big deal actually. Just helps you get over him because you don't have any means of communication. It worked wonders for me. (I laughed to myself on the inside. Not because I thought I was funny or anything. But because I was nervous and ashamed. Melina and Batista broke up a few days ago and she was doing better than me. I was a wreck and she didn't even know. That was a good thing though. I'd get over him eventually. I'll work with Melina getting over Dave and work on myself at the same time and she'll never know. Man, I was a genius.)

I'd be over Cena in no time and nobody would ever know that I still wasn't over him. Now I could finally get my life back on track and find my future husband.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. A New Outlook

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

**Chapter 4: A New Outlook**

I sighed out of frustration as I swallowed the last of my beer. Ever since Trish ripped out my heart the guys have been trying to get me back on the field or whatever they called it. Their main goal was to get me laid. Sure chasing women was fun but I just wasn't into that anymore. That was the old me. Way before I met Trish I was quite the ladies man. I just slept around and had no cares in the world. That is of course until I set sights on the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

_Flashback_

Randy and Dave dragged me out to this new club in town named "Noche Uno" which in English means one night. Obviously, they were famous for their one night stands. For some reason it was like 98% of the people who came here got laid. Every single time. Randy and Dave loved this place and said that I had to check it out for myself.

By this time I was almost wasted off my ass. I could barely stand let alone think straight. I was definitely getting some tonight. I turned in my chair to go hit up the dance floor when I noticed a group of girls outside the window. My jaw dropped.

The one in the middle was beautiful. I was in awe. I set my drink down and looked around the club. None of these women compared the least bit to this mystery woman. If I was getting any tonight I was going to make sure it was from her.

I left the club and stumbled out onto the sidewalk. I looked for her but she had disappeared along with her 4 friends. My vision was getting worse and I knew it wouldn't be too long before I passed out. I knew I couldn't go back into the club without having to pay again and I sure as hell couldn't drive home like this. The only thing I could do now was signal for a taxi and forget about the breath taking woman.

I heard a bit of thunder and it started pouring out of nowhere. I looked into the sky and it looked like blankets of water were falling. Just great. I was stuck outside in the rain drunk out of my mind. And I thought this night was going to be good. I leaned up against the lamp post and sighed. My legs felt wobbly and I knew I was on a time limit. I needed to get home before this booze got the best of me.

I crossed my arms and felt myself slipping away slowly but suddenly came to when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was the mystery woman. I was stunned. She looked even better up close. I smiled friendly at her and stood up straight. At least to the best of my abilities.

Trish: What's a guy like you doing out here in this condition?

John: I'm not drunk... (She giggled and shook her head no.)

Trish: I meant in this kind of weather conditions.

John: Oh... yeah. Pfft. I knew that was what you meant. I was just testing you.

Trish: Uh-huh. I'm sure. So answer the question. (I looked at her and she intrigued me.)

John: Hoping someone would lend me an umbrella. (Just as I had expected, she came closer and covered me with her umbrella.)

John: Thanks. So you want the truth or what?

Trish: That's usually why people ask questions isn't it?

John: True enough. Well, I was inside with my buddies when I noticed you and your friends out here walking past the window. I'm not gonna lie but I was intrigued with you. So I came out here to talk to you and you disappeared. So I was just about to head home.

Trish: And forget about me?

John: Well I...

Trish: Look man, I'm telling you. You do not want to pass me up. Just saying.

John: Is that a challenge?

Trish: I am a challenge. Those little girls in there... (She pointed to the club.)

Trish: … Have absolutely nothing on me.

John: And what makes you so confident?

Trish: I am the epitome of what a woman should be. Beautiful, smart, funny, classy, independent, sexy, not to mention that you wandered out here just to talk to me. Judging by the fact that any of those sleazy girls in there would sleep with you instantly, I wouldn't. But yet you chose me over them. (I nodded and looked down. She made a very good point.)

John: Good point. It's true. I don't even know but you interest me in a way that none of them do.

Trish: Of course I do. I mean, just look at me. (I laughed to myself.)

John: You're cocky.

Trish: I'd like to think of it as confidence.

John: Whatever you wanna call it, I like it. Most women aren't as confident as you. As a matter of fact, a lot of them have low self-esteem which is why they jump into the sack so easily. But you don't seem like the type to do so. Or am I wrong?

Trish: You're actually right surprisingly. You aren't as dumb as you look.

John: I look dumb?

Trish: Don't take offense, but yes. You look like one of those big dumb jocks who sleep around and think they know everything. (I was shocked. She was... right. I do act like that now that I thought about it.)

Trish: And I bet that you have 2 best friends who are worse than you. (I looked at her with a poker face and shook my head no. I couldn't let her know that she was right.)

John: No, not at all. (She dipped her head and gave me a look of "yeah right.")

Trish: You can stop the charades now. I can see right through you. It's not hard to read people at all. I bet I can read anybody you want.

John: Is that right?

Trish: Yeah.

John: Okay then Miss. Know-it-All. That chick right there, what's she about? (I pointed to a tall brunette woman talking to the bouncer of the club.)

Trish: Natural brunette, mediocre grades in high school, never went to college, dates a strand of jerks and never in true love. Believes she has found her soul mate with her last boyfriend but he wasn't it. It'll take her 10 more years and a failed attempt at suicide to realize what she's worth. The rest of her life will be fine after that point. (I raised my eyebrows surprised that was able to read people's whole life stories based on one look. But she could have easily just made that up so I was going to test her again.)

John: You're faking it. You can't tell any of that by how she looks.

Trish: Sure I can. See how she's eying that guy over there with the douche bag tattoos? She'll go home with him tonight. He's a jerk. The type of men she keeps falling for. The way she presents herself and dresses shows that she has low self-esteem so therefore she'll settle for anything. She doesn't talk properly and instead wails her arms all over the place when she talks so it shows that she has a low education level. She isn't completely stupid but rather lazy and unmotivated. (I knew that she knew what she was talking about but I liked challenging her.)

John: What's my life story then if you're so smart?

Trish: You? You finished high school on top and went to college. Played some sports in both primarily football. Loved once but it ended badly when she broke your heart. You thought you found true love but you haven't yet. Ever since you've been a player and you're afraid of commitment. Vowed never to love another woman but you will find true love and eventually get over your fear of getting married and settle down. You'll meet a girl who will change your life forever. (I looked at her speechless. How could she possibly know all of that?)

_End of flashback_

I smiled to myself. All those years went by and I still remember that conversation. She was dead on. I never truly loved until I met Trish. And she was the woman who made me change my ways. Everything she said was 100% true. I just wish that I would have realized it sooner before she left. I was an idiot.

I should have manned up and proposed. She was my soul mate and I lost her because I was being a coward. Randy came over to me and shook his head.

Randy: You're still sweating that chick? John, come on. It's been half a year. Get over it. She's old news. You need to be chasing some new tail. (He watched as a young lady walked past us wearing practically nothing.)

Randy: That's the type of ass you should be chasing. Not Trish. She's old, Cena. She's pushing her thirties while these chicks are barely legal. Let go of that Miss. Prissy-Prudey-Princess broad and nail one of these girls. You'll be a lot happier, trust me. She's not worth it.(I put my beer down and looked at him. I was past being annoyed with him. I was pissed.)

John: Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her. As a matter of fact, she did things that these girls never even thought of. Just because she's not a whore doesn't mean she's old or boring. It means she doesn't have diseases. And if you keep running your mouth I'll show you exactly how much she's worth it. (I stood up menacingly and Randy backed up in defense.)

Randy: Hey man, calm down. I'm not asking to start World War 3. All I'm saying is that you need to stop sulking around and have some fun. Trish left and she's not coming back. You have to accept that and take a freaking chill pill. Jesus. (I looked down and knew that he was right but I wasn't willing to accept that just yet.)

_Flashback_

I looked at this woman in shock. I didn't even know her name but I knew I wanted to actually get to know her.

John: Alright Big Shot, you're so smart. Who am I gonna "marry" then? (She smirked and sighed.)

Trish: Well, you're gonna end up marrying me. (I furrowed my brow and looked down. My mind was blown. I didn't have any clever come-backs anymore. I looked back up at her completely speechless and she shrugged.)

Trish: What? (I shook my head trying to get some thoughts flowing back to my brain.)

John: You? Of all people in this world I'm gonna wind up with you?

Trish: It sure seems that way.

John: No offense whatever your name is...

Trish: Trish. Trish Stratus.

John: Trish, you're interesting intellectually but it doesn't seem like you're that much of a match for me in other ways.

Trish: What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not good in bed or something?

John: All I'm saying is that you come off a bit as a prude. Prudes aren't good in the sack. It's a common known fact. It's nothing personal it's just how it is.

Trish: So because I'm not a skank I'm boring?

John: Well...

Trish: Listen here okay, I can do things that you and you're whores could never do and never even thought of. But you're so interested in sex that you'll never get to find out what they are. Have fun being drunk and ignorant. (She turned to walk away and I couldn't let her go. She had my full attention for some reason I couldn't explain.)

John: Trish, hold on. You're right. (She turned around and looked at me with her arms crossed.)

John: I may be drunk but I'm not stupid. I don't really think that I'll end up falling in love with you like you think but I'm definitely interested in a way I've never been. You fascinate me. How about we get to know each other and see where it goes? (She walked towards me and held out her hand.)

Trish: Alright. I'm Trish Stratus. (I shook her hand.)

Trish: Currently employed with the WWE as a diva. Nice to meet you.

John: John Cena. Also currently employed with WWE... Wait what? You work in the WWE? (Man, I really was drunk. It took me a while to register that in my head.)

Trish: Yeah.

John: Oh, man. You mean that Trish Stratus? Damn, I'm drunk. No wonder. I thought you just had the same name as her, I mean you. Whatever.

Trish: You are really drunk. I thought you knew who I was. I know who you are.

John: Yeah, well you're not blasted off your ass are you? Alcohol effects a lot of things you know.

Trish: Of course it does. You're that new guy over on Smackdown making a storm. I know all about you and that confrontation with Angle. Good stuff you got. I still think you let the fame and money get to your head though. (She was right. Ever since I started hanging around with Randy and the guys I became more of a jerk and a player. I wasn't this bad before. Sure I had a bunch of flings but not all these one night stands.)

John: You're right. I wasn't as bad as I am now.

Trish: I bet you can't last a week without sex.

John: I bet I could.

Trish: Prove it.

John: Alright then I will. How about this? You say I'm gonna fall in love with you right? Well, how about we start seeing each other exclusively and I bet you that I won't cheat or fall in love.

Trish: I bet you'll do both.

John: Then put your money where your mouth is.

Trish: What do I get when I win?

John: When I win I get whatever I want from you. You can get whatever you want.

Trish: So I can castrate you? (I winced at the thought but knew that I was going to win so I had nothing to be afraid of.)

John: You're never going to win but sure. (Trish gave me this determined look and I knew she meant business.)

Trish: Deal.

_End of flashback_

I looked up at Randy and nodded. He was completely right and I was too scared to move on. What if I moved on and Trish came back? I thought for a second. No. If she was going to apologize and come back she would have by now. I was just wasting my time. I needed to listen to Orton and find a new woman. Someone who wouldn't be as needy and wanting me to always marry her.

Randy: Seriously, Cena. You need to relax. You're too big to be threatening people like that. You're gonna get yourself in trouble acting like that. (I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. I was too busy thinking to myself.)

John: You're right, Randy. But I'm not going to go back to my old ways. I'm gonna find myself a new girl. Someone better than Trish.

Randy: Anything beats crying over that stupid broad Trish. (I felt anger mustering up inside of me again. I pushed those feelings aside and stood up. I headed out to the dance floor to meet my potential new girlfriend. I needed to move on like Randy suggested.)

**End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Time To Move On

****I know that it's been a while since I last updated but here I am with a new chapter. I had a severe case of writer's block and sort of lost motivation. I had to change the concept from what I previously had planned but I think that this concept is better than the first. So enjoy and don't forget to review!

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 5: Time To Move On**

**Cena's POV**

The pretty, petite blonde grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom of the club. She looked back at me with a seductive look in her blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat. And I knew exactly why. The blood was too busy pumping to another place below the belt. I was definitely getting lucky tonight. I knew that Sherri knew what I was thinking because she glanced down at my package with a smirk. (She leaned in close to my ear and whispered.)

Sherri: I wanna suck your cock. (I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I was getting more turned on by the second. She giggled and pushed open the door that said _DO NOT ENTER. EMPLOYEES ONLY._ She glanced back at me and yanked me in the room before closing the door and locking it.

_**Flashback**_

It was our third date and I knew that I was falling for Trish. She was right. I was going to fall in love with her. I was falling hard and I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be with her. I watched as she sipped her glass of champagne and I couldn't take it any more. I've been hanging out with her exclusively for a month and I still haven't felt the softness of her plump lips.

John: Trish? (She swallowed her champagne and looked at me nonchalantly obviously having no clue what I was thinking.)

Trish: What's up?

John: I think that I'm...

Waiter: May I take your order now? (I looked up at him and sighed. I had to muster up the courage to tell Trish that I was falling for her and this guy had to come and ruin it.)

John: Yeah. I'll have um... the chef's special. No vinegar. (The waiter looked at Trish and she smiled friendly at him.)

Trish: Uh... lobster please.

Waiter: Anything else?

John: No, I think we're fine. Thanks. (He waiter left to go back to the kitchen and Trish looked at me with a genuine smile. I forced myself to fake a smile as I was extremely nervous.)

Trish: I have to admit, Cena, this restaurant is the nicest and most classy one I've ever been to. You have good taste in food.

John: I am a guy you know. Food is all we think about. (She laughed and sipped on her champagne some more. This was killing me. Her lips looked so good and I was dying to try them out. She was breath-takingly stunning.)

Trish: You're crazy, John. But what was it that were you saying? (Forget about telling her how I felt. I was way too nervous now to tell her. She was only going to reject me I was sure of.)

John: I was gonna say that this restaurant was nice.

Trish: Then I guess we think alike huh. You know what they say about great minds. (I smiled. I sure did.)

John: And what they say about soul mates. (She furrowed her brows confused.)

Trish: What is that supposed to mean? (My eyes widened. What did I just say? I couldn't be serious. Trish and I soul mates? I was letting this romance thing cloud my head. There was no way Trish and I would ever be together. Our personalities would clash. So we were definitely not soul mates. I don't know where that came from.)

John: What? Nothing. Nothing. (I knew that avoiding the subject all together would be suspicious but continuing talking about it would just be weird and awkward.)

Trish: Well, ok then I guess. (I gave myself a face palm. I was such an idiot. Now she must think I'm weird. I felt like one of those awkward nerds on their first date. I just blew it.)

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sherri pushed me up against the wall and went in for a kiss. I turned my head and she bagan kissing my neck. A short while later she was tugging on my belt and unzipping my jeans. I was extremely turned on but I wasn't in the mood. What was going on?

_**Flashback**_

The date went extremly well. Much better than I had planned that's for sure. I pulled up in front of Trish's house and put the car in park. I looked over at her and she gave this huge toothy grin that made me smile in return.

Trish: Thanks for dinner, John. I had a really good time. You're not as bad as I first thought. You're actually pretty cool.

John: Thanks, Trish. Same goes for you. (She smiled and looked down briefly before returning the eye contact.)

Trish: Well, thanks for everything. See you around, Cena. (She reached over to give me a hug and I stopped her.)

John: Actually, Trish, if you don't mind I'd like to walk you to your door. (She looked baffled but nodded her head.)

Trish: Okay. (She put her hand on the door handle and I put my hand on her shoulder.)

John: Let me get that. (I opened my own door and quickly made my way around the car to open her door for her. She stepped out and looked at me with a pleasantly surprised look.)

Trish: I never pictured you as the chivalrous type.

John: I'm actually quite the gentleman.

Trish: I can see. I like it. Keep it up. (I smiled to myself. I was impressing her and I was proud of myself. I walked her up to her door and she gave me a hug.)

Trish: Thanks for everything tonight. I really had a good time. It's been fun hanging out with you this past month. You're a lot different from who I thought you were.

John: Thanks. You too. (She smiled at me and I returned her friendly gesture.)

Trish: Well, have a good night. See you around.

John: Good night, Trish. (She began to unlock her door and I turned to walk away. Suddenly I mustered up the courage to tell her what I've been dying to tell her all night.)

Trish/John: Hold on. (I turned and looked at her with a shocked expression. Did she just tell me to hold on? I could see the same clueless expression written on her face as mine.)

Trish/John: I have to tell you something. (I was caught off guard. Once again we said the same thing at the same time. This was very weird.)

John: Okay, you first.

Trish: No, you. (I stood there for what seemed like an eternity trying to figure out my inner thoughts. What could she possibly want to tell me? I looked at her hoping she'd speak up first but I knew she wouldn't. I could tell she was in deep thought as well.)

Trish/John: I think I'm falling for you. (My eyes widened out of sheer astonishment. I just confessed my admiration for her and surprisingly she felt the same way. We just stood there. Stood there staring at each other dumbfounded. Was this real or just a dream? I couldn't tell but if this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up. There was only one thing I could think of right now. Kissing her. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had butterflies so bad I felt a bit nauseous.)

John: Trish?

Trish: Yeah?

John: I'm really nervous but I'd really like to kiss you right now. (I took a step closer and I could smell her perfume. She smelled so good. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile as I looked into her hazel eyes. She was so beautiful.)

John: Can I? (She slightly nodded as I placed a hand on her cheek. I smiled at her while I felt the butterflies turn to knots. I slowly leaned in for a kiss until her soft red lips touched mine. They were softer than I had expected. She placed her hands on my cheeks and I knew that she was into it. This was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. I wrapped my free hand around her waist and pulled her in closer. Our tongues danced for what seemed like forever until we finally pulled away. I looked down at her with a huge grin.)

John: I've been dying to do that since we met. (She blushed a bit and I pulled her back into another passionate kiss.)

_**End Of Flashback **_

I rolled my eyes as Sherri dropped to her knees to unbuckle my jeans. I finally came to my senses. This isn't what I wanted. I put my hand on her head and pushed her away from my manhood just in time. I felt uncomfortable letting her do such an act and I was grateful that I stopped her before we did anything.

John: Stop. (She looked up at me with an annoyed expression.)

Sherri: What the hell?

John: I don't think we should be doing this.

Sherri: You don't think I should be sucking your cock? Am I not good enough or something? (She climbed to her feet in a menacing fashion and I knew I made a mistake. She was one of _those _types. You know, the crazy ones.)

John: I didn't say that... (She got in my face and gritted her teeth.)

Sherri: What? The whores do it better? (I just sighed and looked down. She grabbed me by the chin roughly.)

Sherri: Don't ignore me! (Jesus Christ. What the hell was her problem?)

John: Look, you need to calm down. (I pried her hand from my face and distanced myself from her.)

John: Nobody said anything about being better than anyone else. We didn''t even do anything...

Sherri: Yeah because you're waiting for one of those sluts you were talking to earlier to do it!

John: What? What the hell are you talking about? What sluts?

Sherri: All the girls you were dancing with earlier you idiot!

John: You need to lower your voice. I have no clue what you're talking about. This has nothing to do with other women or any of that. I just don't feel like doing anything.

Sherri: I guess you don't feel like having sex ever again either. (I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what she meant when I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I groaned in pain as I grabbed at my package. That pyscho kicked me in the nuts.)

Sherri: Go to hell you asshole! (She kicked me in the gut to add insult to injury.)

Sherri: Suck your own dick next time! (She kicked me again.

John: You crazy bitch! (She stepped on me on her way out of the room.)

Sherri: Jackass. (She slammed the door shut as she left and I writhed in pain on the floor. What the hell was her problem? I didn't do anything to her and she attacks me? Damn, women are getting crazier by the second nowadays.)

I lied on the floor for what felt like centuries. I could swear that my balls were detached from my body. I knew I'd be in pain for a few days. That woman needs to be locked up in a mental asylum not partying in clubs. I wanted to get up and leave before she came back but every time I moved I felt like throwing up. This was going to be a long night.

I forced myself off the floor and the pain only grew as I stood on unsteady legs. I held my stomach to prevent myself from vomitting all over the place. I reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. I was going to go home and put ice on my package before it fell off. I stumbled out into the club and forced myself to stand up as straight as I could.

**Trish's POV**

Melina: I don't know why you dragged me here, Trish. (I turned around and looked at her.)

Trish: Melina, do you want to get over him or not?

Melina: Yes.

Trish: Then stop complaining about everything we do. This is good for you. You need to go out and have a good time with friends. (She sighed. I don't know why she was being so stubborn for. I was only trying to help her and she was fighting me the whole way through.)

Trish: Now go with Torrie and dance. (Torrie grabbed Melina by the hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. I brought Melina out to the club with the girls so she can forget that jerk Batista and have some fun. I sighed and turned around and ran right into a someone.)

Trish: I'm sorry... (I looked up into the familiar blue eyes of my ex.)

Trish: John? (He seemed shocked to see me here.)

John: Trish? What... what are you doing here? (My heart raced. It's been about 7 months since I've last spoken with him.)

Trish: I'm here with Melina. What are you doing here? (And then I answered my own question. Pink lip stick on the collar of his shirt. I knew exactly why he was here.)

John: I'm just here with a few of the guys. But hey, how have you been? (Anger festered up inside of me and I wanted to reach over and wring his neck. Not even a year and he was already reverted back to his old ways. I guess 6 years didn't mean anything to him. I bit my lower lip in angst and my breaths got faster.)

John: I really missed you, Trish. (I couldn't take it anymore. I was enraged with anger and hurt and jealousy that I lost it. I slapped him across the face and watched through angry eyes as he held his cheek in pain.)

John: Trish, what the hell?

Trish: Go back to your sluts and don't ever talk to me again! (I stormed off hating his guts.)

**Cena's POV**

I clutched my cheek in pain. What was that all about? Did I have a sign on my forehead saying _Women Attack_? What was their agenda? I haven't done anything and I'm baraged with a flurry of attacks by them. I made my way to the restroom to throw some cold water on my face to ease the burning sensation.

I looked in the mirror and that's when I noticed the reason Trish got so angry. Lip stick on my collar. My heart sank. I felt horrible. No wonder she got so mad. I'm such an idiot. This may have been my one and only chance to fix things between us and I unintentionally blew it. She was never going to talk to me again. She thought I was player again but that was the furthest thing from the truth. Trish has been the only thing I've thought about all this time. Other women didn't even cross my mind.

I knew that I blew it now. She would never listen or believe me. And she sure as hell would never talk to me again so making peace was out of the question. She'd just slap me again and I didn't want that. There was only one thing left to do: move on.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. A Shocking Discovery

Okay so I'm updating a bit quicker than my last update. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Just a heads up though, I'm thinking of making this my last Fanfiction for a while. I'm trying to start writing a novel that I'm going to try and get published. So I'm going need a lot of time for that and a lot of focus. And I can't really do too many things at once because I have a short attention span lol Anyway, I'm not sure how long the novel will take and this may possibly be my last fanfic. By the way, I have started making youtube videos again so you guys can go check them out. Youtube lilbebe50

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery**

**Trish's POV**

Are you freaking kidding me!? I stormed out of the club my heart physically aching from the hurt and disappointment. How could he do this to me? I thought we had something special but I guess I was wrong. Six years means nothing to him. He so-called "misses" me but yet he was out here messing around with other women? And we're the complicated sex? No, men are the complex gender; not women.

I leaned up against the cold brick wall trying to catch my breath. I looked down at the dark cold concrete and noticed that my knees were trembling. I held my seemingly broken heart and held my breath. I could literally feel that my heart was broken. All over again. I was finally beginning to come to terms with the reality that we weren't together anymore. I was finally starting to get my grip and start moving on and then this happens.

Just seeing him made me fall in love with him all over again. This was so hard. I worked sooo hard to get myself to this point and within a mere matter of seconds all that hard work was thrown away. Why couldn't I just forget about him? It was clear that he had already forgotten about me. I closed my eyes tight and sighed. I was supposed to be helping Melina get over Batista and I couldn't even help myself. I feel absolutely pathetic.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my heart dropped. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into those blue eyes again. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. John's eyes softened.

Trish: What? (He had some nerve coming to me.)

John: Trish, it's not what you think. Trust me. (I looked at him and the rage was beginning to build up again.)

Trish: Yeah well then what the hell is this!? (I yanked at his collar and threw it back up at his face. He sighed and I watched him through angry eyes.)

John: Trish, just listen to me. All this time there hasn't been any other woman who caught my eye. Alright? All I've thought about was you. (I narrowed my eyes at him. Not only was he afraid of commitment but now he's a liar.)

Trish: It doesn't look that way, Cena. You can just stop the damn charades now. I'm not stupid. (I turned my head away from him and felt more tears flowing from my eyes.)

John: Trish? (I felt his hand on my cheek and I yanked out of his unwanted grasp.)

John: Damn it. (I could hear the frustration growing in his voice.)

Trish: Oh yeah because getting angry will make everything all that much better. Good job.

John: For the record, you're the one who left me. Not the other way around. So don't stand there and act like you're the victim. Enough with the sarcasm. (What an asshole! I swung my hand to slap the taste out of his mouth again but he caught my hand. I instinctively swung my other hand but he caught that one too.)

Trish: You're a real asshole you know that, Cena! (He instantly pulled me into a tight hug and held me close. I tried prying his arms off of me but to no avail.)

John: Trish, calm down. (I kept fighting against him.)

John: Trish, I still love you. Let me explain myself. Please. I'm begging you. I don't want to lose you. Not like this. Not at all. (Like it was second nature I immediately stopped struggling and relaxed.)

John: Do you want to know what happened? (I remained silent.)

John: Randy and the guys brought me here to try cheering me up and to help me get over you. I tried having a good time but all I could think about was you. I started dancing and before I knew it some chick was dragging me to the back room...

Trish: What!? (I attempted to push him away again but he clutched me tighter.)

John: Trish, relax. Let me finish. She dragged me to the back room but I didn't do anything. I couldn't. You were the only thing on my mind. Long story short, she got angry because I rejected her and kicked me in my nuts. She was a complete psycho. Then I ran into you. This... (He tugged at his collar.)

John: Was just her throwing herself at me. I swear to you that I didn't touch her. I'm still in love with you. Trish, I want you back. I wanna marry you. (I looked up at him and something powerful came over me. My heart melted and I pulled him in and met his lips.)

**BERR! BERR! BERR!**

I rolled over and stared at that damn obnoxious alarm clock. 9:00. I slammed on the snooze button and sat up. My head started spinning and pounding.

Ugh! I groaned in pain and curled up in a ball. What the hell happened last night? Was that thing with John just a dream? I strained to remember the events of last night when it hit me. Just a dream. Again. For the millionth time. God, I was really screwed up. I wonder if other women have this continuing issue. I'm a wreck.

_6 hours earlier_

I ran out of the club and stomped my feet angrily on the pavement. What the hell!? Stupid John! I wanted to knock his teeth down his lying throat! I sighed angrily and looked to my right where a young teenage boy was staring at me.

Trish: What!? What the hell are you looking at!? Huh!? (He just gawked at me in shock.)

Trish: What are you? Like 16? What are you doing hanging around in front of adult clubs anyways? Nobody in there wants you. What you need to do is stop wearing your little sister's jeans, find a shirt that actually fits, pull your damn pants up and go to bed. It's waaaay past your bedtime, little boy.

Boy: Screw off you old hag. (I opened my eyes in sheer shock.)

Trish: Oh, you're gonna get it now, boy. (I started towards him but he quickly leaped on his skateboard and avoided getting his ass handed to him.)

Trish: Coward! (He flipped me off as he disappeared into the darkness.)

Trish: Geez, what the hell is his problem? Stupid ass men. (I shook my head in disgust as I turned around to notice Orton standing there with a smug look and his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.)

Randy: I hate to say it, Stratus, but you're a bitch. (My jaw dropped.)

Trish: Excuse me? (I took a step towards him and he unfolded his arms clearly preparing for an altercation.)

Randy: Don't get your panties in a bunch, Stratus. I'm just stating the truth is all. I mean, come on. You're picking fights with little kids. Get a hold of yourself. You're too old to be acting like some crazy drunken teen girl.

Trish: Okay, one: don't you ever talk to me like that. And two: he started it. He was staring at me. What the hell do you expect me to do?

Randy: You're the one who came out here stomping your feet throwing a tantrum like a 3 year old child. You need some serious help. Perhaps a therapist. Or better yet, a debitchifier. No wonder my man, Cena wouldn't commit to you. You're uptight, annoying, and _the_ biggest bitch I've ever laid eyes on. (I was reaching my limit with him.)

Trish: You know what, Orton. I've had just about enough of your bullshit. All you've ever done was cause problems with John and I. What, are you in love with him or something? Seriously. You need to keep your nose out of my business.

Randy: Is that so? Well, newsflash, Trish, it is my business. John is my best friend and all you've done was hold him back. Because of you he lost out on action with some hot chicks. I mean some of these chicks were barely legal but because of you he missed out on some hot action. He wanted to be a "good" guy. And for what? To be dumped, broken hearted, and treated like shit by you? You're a selfish, heartless bitch. (I looked down and was about ready to attack him. I have no clue why John was still friends with this jackass. All he does is instigate problems and continually tried to cause us to break up and make him cheat on me. Orton was no good.)

Trish: You don't know what you're talking about...

Randy: No, Stratus, _you_ don't know what _you're_ talking about. I'm a man. I know how we think. We're meant to spread our seed, not "settle" down. That's for pussies.

Trish: No, that's how idiot jerks like you think. John isn't like that.

Randy: Yes he is. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't throw his life away by marrying some stupid bitch like you.

Trish: You know what, I'm tired of you talking to me like I'm a piece of trash. I'm gonna go back in there and tell John how you're talking to me. I don't think he'll like that very much. (I turned to reenter the club.)

Randy: You're right, Stratus. He won't like that. He'll love it. As a matter of fact he'll be ecstatic. Why? Because somebody is finally telling you the truth. You need to hear it, Stratus. John, he doesn't give a damn about you. Go ahead and tell him whatever you want. You know what? He won't care. He's too busy getting head from some broad anyway. (I stood there in silence.)

Randy: You wanna know a secret? You never did it for, Cena. You don't know how many times he came to me complaining about your sex. Oh, wait, I apologize. Your "love-making". Get a fucking grip, Stratus. Men, we don't want any of that cutesy bullshit. We wanna screw, and sleep. What the hell? Keeping him awake for hours because your bitch ass wants to cuddle? What's that? You know what? John cheated on you _all_ _the_ _time_. There I said it. (I felt my heart drop.)

Randy: None of those other women bored him to death like you. Talking about your boring day. Nobody gives a damn. They got on their knees and did whatever he wanted them to. None of that stupid cuddling bullshit. Fuck that, and fuck you. (I got in his face and grabbed him around his neck. I squeezed as hard as I could. I just wanted to strangle this asshole to death right now. I looked into his eyes and he had a smirk. He placed his hands on mine and I knew he could easily pry my hand from his throat. But for some reason he wasn't. He was toying with me. He was _the_ most despicable human-being on this planet.)

Trish: Burn in hell. (I mushed his face and stormed off. Who did he think he was? Talking to me like that? I should go tell John how his idiot friends talk to me. I stopped walking and turned my head back towards the club. Orton was standing there with that stupid smug smirk he was famous for. He kept his eyes locked on me as he slowly turned around and headed back into the club. I contemplated going back to tell John what Orton was saying to me. But...)

What if he wasn't lying? What if John had really told him these things? Did that really mean that John... cheated on me? The thought tore at my already shattered heart. It couldn't be. Could it? Would John really do that to me? He didn't seem like he'd do any of that but then again he was a womanizer before. And he didn't want to get married... Oh God. It was true. John cheated on me. The words stung my entire body.

I began hyperventilating and my head started spinning. I covered my face with my hands and ran. Ran. To where? I didn't know and I didn't care. I hoped if I ran fast and far enough I could outrun my problems. But I knew I couldn't. I stopped and slumped over a payphone. Things just kept getting worse. What did I ever do to deserve this? All I did was love that man unconditionally and he does this to me?

I closed my eyes tightly and fought back the tears. I wish there was someway I could just forget about all of this. All this heart break was making me sick. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I looked up at the blinking neon sign in the store window. _AL'S ALCOHOL. _I noticed a sign on the front door. _21 AND OVER PERMITTED ONLY. ID REQUIRED. _This was a beer distributor. I wiped my tears and things seemed to be getting better.

_6 hours later_

I looked around my bedroom and noticed the tons of beer cans lying all over my white carpet. I hope to God that none of it dripped out onto my carpet. I sighed and held my stomach. Drinking my problems away was definitely one of the worst decisions I've ever made. Not only was I feeling emotionally wrecked, now my mental and physical health was screwed up as well. I felt like a disaster. The pain from last night tore at my heart some more. I knew drinking my troubles away was a bad idea but it was the only thing that seemed to be working. I needed some more booze.

**End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Potential

Okay, so I'm back with another update. I'm going to probably update a lot less often now. I'm in college and working. So I'm pretty busy and won't be able to update as much. I'll try my best though. Also, I just got an idea. You all know how I make Cena/Trish youtube videos right? Well, I was thinking of making like short one chapter stories about the videos. Like a short story based on the video. If that makes any sense. I could write a lot more stories that way and everybody could get a bit of a background on the video. Let me know what you guys think of my idea. Thanks for reading, and don't forget the reviews :)

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

**Chapter 7: Potential**

**Cena's POV**

Usually I was a pro with the ladies but lately? Not so much. Women were attacking me every time I turned around and I didn't know why. I haven't been doing anything wrong. They just assumed things and went ballistic on me. But not tonight. No, tonight I was going to step away from the club and bar scene and find a non-party girl. Those party girls were nothing but trouble and I wanted a good girl for once. A real sweet-heart, down to earth kind of girl. And where else better to look than at work, right?

I knew the click that Trish ran with so I made sure to steer clear of them and anybody in any connections with them. Messing with one of those girls was asking for World War 3. No thank you. I sat back in my chair and listened to Lilian Garcia announce that the next match would be a bikini battle royal. Jack pot. Every summer they had one of these and every diva on the roster would be a part of it. Well, everybody but the Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix. The winner of the battle royal would be facing her at Summerslam for the Women's title. But that was a story for another day. Tonight, I was going to pay attention to the match and select a potential date.

I crossed my arms and watched as the ladies made an entrance. First out was Beth of course. She took a seat next to Jerry Lawler and I knew that she'd be on commentary making fun of her competition. For what it's worth, Beth actually isn't all that ugly now that I think about it. She's actually really pretty. Strong, of course but still at the same time feminine and not afraid to stand up for herself. I'm gonna make a mental note on her for now.

Out next was Layla wearing a hot red bikini. She was barely wearing anything at all and I liked it. She was stunning as well. Very beautiful. Not so much my type though. I heard she was very high maintenance. I like spoiling my girl but not like that. Michelle McCool made her way out and I immediately put on the brakes. She was definitely way off limits. Being married to The Undertaker made her a walking death wish. I'll pass.

Candice Michelle and Maria made their way out to the ring separately but I wasn't interested. They were gorgeous but not my type. They posed for Playboy. When I'm with a woman I wanna be the only man who knows what they look like under their clothes. Every man in the universe knows how they look and I wasn't fond of that.

Kelly Kelly came out and I didn't even need to think about it. No way. Everybody had her and I wasn't going to be another one. Out next was the Bella Twins and the idea of being with a hot twin was arousing but I knew they were already in relationships so I wasn't going to ruin that.

Natalya came out to a huge cheer and I knew I couldn't go for her either. She was with Tyson and they were together forever. I had no chance with her. I watched as Kaitlyn appeared on the entrance ramp and I thought about it. She was single, and pretty. I haven't really heard much about her around the locker room so I'm assuming she wasn't promiscuous. She seemed like a good candidate and I heard a few rumors that she had a thing for me so I'll keep that in mind.

The bubbly and excited AJ made her way to the ring skipping as usual. She was cute. Tiny but adorable. Not for me though. If that whole angle she had with Punk, Kane, and Daniel Bryan was an indication of how she was in relationships then I'm steering clear of her. She was unstable and never knew what she wanted. Often times acting psycho as all hell. I'm not one for drama so she'll have to just keep falling in and out of love with the other guys and keep me out of it.

I watched as Torrie Wilson made her way to the ring, then Mickie then Melina. No way was I going to even think about them. They were Trish's girls and I wasn't ready to die just yet. Speaking of Trish, her famous entrance music hit and I felt my heart skip a beat. She was the woman who I spent the last 6 years of my life with and now she was like a stranger to me. It's crazy how much people change in such a short amount of time.

_Flashback_

John: Alright Trish, it's the moment of truth. You and Lita for the championship. No DQ. Think you're up for it? (She smiled and I could see the excitement ruminate from her brown eyes.)

Trish: Up for it? I'm winning it?

John: Cocky? I like it. Confidence is half the battle. Now all you gotta do is stay a step ahead.

Trish: Babe, I'm like 6 steps ahead of her. Lita, she has nothing on me. I got this. And I"m expecting that you get Edge if he tries interfering. You know how they are. (I nodded. I knew _exactly_ how they were. Always interfering and cheating in each others matches.)

John: Don't you worry your pretty little face. I got your back. (She smiled and took a step closer to me. So close I could smell her shampoo.)

Trish: You'll be seeing my back later tonight if you're a good boy. (She turned and walked away. With a sensual glance back at me I got a bit excited. I knew exactly what she meant and now I was even that much more determined to win in my match tonight. I loved how she always came up with these sexual innuendos. It was sexy. God, I loved that woman.)

_End of flashback_

That was just last year and look how much things have changed. Instead of wishing her luck before her matches, I was sitting back here watching them like some fan boy. Instead of making love, we were arguing. This sucked. How could the person who meant _so_ much to me become an enemy?

I looked in her eyes as she posed for the fans at ringside. I could tell she was unhappy. I knew her and I could see the sadness in her eyes. It stabbed my heart just knowing that I was only watching her match to get with one of her opponents. Was I jerk for doing this?

My thoughts got interrupted by the Viper.

Randy: What's up, bitch? (I smirked. This guy, no matter who you were, always greeted you with an insult. He did the same saying good bye. Just how he was I guess. It was humorous actually. I knew he meant nothing by it.)

John: Nothing, just, uh, watching the divas match. (He gave me a look of disbelief.)

Randy: Seriously? Who the hell watches their matches anyways? Nobody cares about them. I only watch them occasionally to check them out. You know I just noticed last week how big the Bella's asses are. I'm gonna hit that someday. Watch. (I shook my head. I swear he never had a moment when he wasn't trying to get laid.)

Randy: And why the hell are you watching that broad for? (I looked at the monitor and realized he was referring to Trish.)

Randy: I thought you were over her ass?

John: I am, I'm just, trying to watch this match is all. It has nothing to do with her. I was actually looking for a potential date out of the group. (He rolled his eyes.)

Randy: We all know you're still in love with Miss. Commitment-pussy. (I sighed. Randy was my friend but I could never have a mature conversation with him. He talked so derogatorily about women in general and he was especially disrespectful towards Trish. It annoyed me. But I knew that was how he was and nothing and nobody could ever change him.)

John: I'm not in love with her. I'm trying to move on.

Randy: Alright, so then out of all the girls in the ring who would you consider?

John: Well, Beth and Kaitlyn. (Just then Eve's music hit and I smiled.)

John: And Eve.

Randy: Eve, good choice. Those other two sluts, forget about them. Beth is demanding and Kaitlyn is annoying as hell. But Eve, now that's a woman. I say go for her and nobody else. (Randy sure knew a thing about women and he seemed awfully determined to set me up with Eve.)

John: Why are you so enthusiastic?

Randy: Lets be real for a minute. You know me, you know how I am. I get different woman every night. I've had majority of those girls, with a few exceptions, Eve being one of them. I tried and tried but she refused. She seems like your type. So why not go for it, right? (Randy giving relationship advice? This was something new so I better listen to him.)

Randy: Eve, I think is the one for you, man. She's confident, sexy, independent, classy, and knows what she wants. I think she's perfect for you. (I narrowed my eyes.)

John: What kind of love catalogs have you been reading? What the hell has gotten into you? I'm surprised you're not trying to get me to force her into having sex. Are you feeling okay? You sick or something? (He chuckled and crossed his arms.)

Randy: Cena, you dumb ass. I'm into ladies. I know all about them. I know who will be a good match for somebody or not. Just because I'm into all kinds of chicks doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about romancing a bitch. (Typical Orton. Even when he's not being a douche bag to women he still manages to put them down.)

Randy: I think she'll be a good match for you.

John: What are you gonna say next? That she's my "soul mate"? (I watched as he stood up and gave me a death glare.)

Randy: Fuck you, Cena. You know I don't believe in that shit. Don't be stupid. Prick. (He turned and sulked out of the room and I laughed to myself. He was a complex character to say the least. I turned my attention back to the monitor to notice Eve and Trish were the last two divas in the ring. Trish went for a Stratus-Faction but Eve blocked it and tossed Trish over the top rope. Trish landed on the ring edge and grabbed Eve in a headlock and pulled her down over the rope as well. Eve landed on top of Trish and before I knew what was going on they both plopped to the floor and were both out of the ring. Now I was confused.

In order to win a battle royal you had to be the last person in the ring and you could do so by eliminating them by throwing them over the top rope with both feet hitting the ground. But they both got eliminated so what did that mean? Nobody won?

Beth: I told you, King! Neither of them could get the job done and they definitely wouldn't have if they faced me. It looks like I'm not having a match at Summerslam...

EXCUSE ME!

I heard a collective grown from the crowd because they knew that the interim GM Vickie Guerrero was making her way out to talk like always.

Vickie: Not so fast, Phoenix. You're match at Summerslam is still on. And since there wasn't a winner or loser, it'll be a triple threat match. You putting your title on the line against Eve and Trish! (Beth got angry and stomped her feet as Trish and Eve both looked at each other competitively.)

I turned off the monitor in shock. Talk about irony. The woman I had my eyes on was now feuding with my ex girlfriend.

10 minutes later

I sighed and knew that this wasn't a good idea but I was going forth with it anyway. I waited backstage for Eve to make her way back from the arena so I could talk to her. I watched as she came back through the curtain happy and out of breath.

John: Hey, Eve. (She looked at me and approached me.)

Eve: What's up?

John: I was watching your match and just wanted to say congratulations and good luck. (She smiled with a toothy grin.)

Eve: Thanks. (She turned to leave but I stopped her.)

John: One more thing.

Eve: Sure.

John: I'm really nervous so bare with me on this one. I uh, I... (I sighed.)

Eve: Just relax. It's cool.

John: I was wondering if uh... if you liked Italian food? (She smiled and looked down cheerfully.)

Eve: I'd love to go out with you, John.

John: Because I was wondering if... What?

Eve: I know what you're hinting at. I said I'd love to go out with you sometime. You seem like a pretty cool guy and you have some potential.

John: Wow. I don't know what to say. You caught me off guard. This went way better than I expected.

Eve: Lets say tomorrow night, 9 o'clock, Dan's Place across the street from here?

John: Sounds great.

Eve: Alright. See you then. (She winked as she walked past me and I had to admit it, I was a bit smitten. She was a lot different than I had expected.)

**Trish's POV**

The next night

Okay. It was time to face the truth: Cena was never coming back. I had to accept that. And I was. What I needed to do was follow my own advice I was giving to Melina and actually make some progress to get over him. So tonight I was going to go on a rebound double-date with Melina. This would work wonders for the both of us. The other dates I went on were only to fill my time and they were nothing serious. I just wanted a free meal and that was pretty much it. But now I was going to actually do what I set out to do. And that was to conquer my heart break and move on.

Melina: Come on, Trish. We're gonna be late. (I heard Melina pounding on the door of my bathroom. I was just finishing up my hair and I had to admit, I looked damn good.)

Trish: I'm coming, Melina. Calm down before you bust the door down. (I opened the door and watched as my friend's eyes shot open.)

Melina: Girl, you look amazing. (I smiled and checked out her outfit.)

Trish: As do you.

Melina: Thanks, Trish. So, you ready yet?

Trish: Yeah, yeah. I'm finished. We can go whenever you want.

Melina: Then lets go now. (We headed out of the front door and on the road for our date. We were meeting up with two guys who also happened to be best friends. Their names were Jason and Todd. I was to be accompanied by Jason and Melina by Todd.)

Jason seemed to be my type. He was tall, cute, athletic, sharp and a true gentlemen. I knew that we'd hit it off right from the start. Torrie is the one who set this whole thing up and I knew she wouldn't set us up with a bunch of tools. I was confident that tonight would be a good night. After all, Torrie was a dating master. Every single man she set up with one of us girls for a date resulted in a long term relationship. That chick knew what she was doing.

We arrived to the restaurant just in time and looked around for the guys. They were nowhere in sight so we decided that we'll grab ourselves a table and wait for them. We had our fun chatting amongst ourselves for half an hour. Half an hour! I could see being a few minutes late to a date but half an hour? Seriously? What a bunch of idiots.

Todd: We're sorry for being late, ladies. But we got caught up talking to some women outside. (I narrowed my eyes. Tell me he was joking.)

Jason: Yeah, they were pretty hot.

Trish: Pretty hot? (The guys nodded enthusiastically and I glanced at Melina who had the same look as me.)

Melina: Okay, seriously, you guys better be joking or...

Todd: Hey, chica, chill. We're kidding. (I looked at him and I knew he was lying. They just didn't want to blow their chance.)

Jason: So, Trish, tell me, can't you cut a man some slack?

Trish: Excuse me?

Jason: With Cena, man. You know how us men are. You can't expect us to give up all the women in the world for you. Sure, you're cute but come on. Quantity is always better than quality. (I was offended.)

Trish: Who the hell do you think you are?

Jason: Hopefully the man between your legs tonight.

Melina: Oh hell no. (I stood up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "They're great guys. Don't worry so much." Yeah right. Torrie had no clue what she was talking about. Great guys? More like a bunch of assholes.)

Jason: What's your damn problem? (He held his cheek in fury.)

Trish: My "damn problem" is you, you prick!

Todd: Hey, hey, hey. Let's all settle down. Lets not ruin a potentially great night. We're all adults here. Lets be mature.

Trish: You want me to be mature? You arrive half an hour late and then this asshole says that stuff? Forget about being mature. I'm out. Melina, you can either stay here or come with me. (She looked at the guys then at me.)

Melina: I'm gonna stay. I'll call you tomorrow though and let you know how it goes.

Trish: Whatever. (If she wanted to stay and be harassed then more power to her. I wasn't sticking around. I stormed out of the restaurant.)

**Melina's POV**

Sure Jason annoyed Trish but I haven't had any problem with Todd so I wasn't going to leave. I was having fun.

Jason: Geez, she's uptight.

Melina: Yeah, I'm sorry guys. She's just angry. I'm sure she'll get over it.

Todd: So, I've been trying to figure something out.

Melina: What's that?

Todd: How Dave could give a dime like you up for some tramp. (I looked at him unsure of how to react.)

Melina: Okay?

Todd: If I were him I wouldn't give you up. You know what they say about Mexican women. (Todd and Jason burst out laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes. What a bunch of idiots.)

Todd: So tell me, what's the chance of us going back to my place for a three-sum. (I stood up and slapped him across the face just as Trish did to Jason.)

Jason: You bitches are crazy. (I picked up my wine glass and threw it all over Todd's white suit and flipped Jason's food into his face as I stormed out. Those guys were just like stupid Dave and Orton. Torrie has horrible taste in men and I was going to kill her for setting us up with those tools.)

**Trish's POV**

I was so glad I was out of that place and away from those two morons. I bet they're in there harassing Melina right now. I climbed into my SUV and turned on the lights. I put it in drive and prepared to pull out when I noticed a man walking past my car window. John? What was he doing here? I watched as he stopped outside of the restaurant and looked at his watch. He was dressed up but why? Who was meeting? Was he looking for me?

To my dismay, Eve approached him and gave him a more than friendly hug. He held the door open for her as they entered the restaurant. What the hell was that? Tonight just got even worse. Just wait for Summerslam. I was going to destroy that whore. Ugh, I need another drink.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Just When Things Couldn't Get Worse

I've been getting a lot of messages regarding my YouTube account from you guys. For some reason they have suspended my account and I have no clue how to recover it and if I'm even able to. So what I'm gonna have to do is make a new account and upload my videos on that one. Fortunately, I saved most of my old videos on my new computer. I don't think I have all of them but I have most. So I'll upload what I have. Google and YouTube get me mad sometimes lol But hopefully this all works out. I'll keep you guys posted about that.

Also, I now have a laptop and not just a desk top. So updating these chapters will be a lot easier and quicker this way. So you guys should be expecting more rapid updates. Sorry for making you wait so long.

On another note, I'm thinking of using FanFiction as a blog also. What do you guys think? Sometimes things happen that I really feel like I should tell you guys but then I have to write a whole chapter which I don't have much time to do sometimes. So whenever I have free time I'll just put a little blog up here letting you guys know what's up.

* * *

******10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

******Chapter 8: Just When Things Couldn't Get Worse...**

**Trish's POV**

I looked at Torrie and crossed my arms. A quick glance at Melina and I knew she was feeling the same exact way.

Melina: How the hell could you set us up with those tools, Torrie? That was the absolute biggest waste of my time.

Torrie: I didn't know...

Trish: You didn't know? You told us how great they were. All they were interested in was sex. (She looked at me in disbelief.)

Torrie: No they weren't.

Melina: Yeah they were.

Trish: Torrie, sweetie, listen to us. They were jerks. Trust me. (Torrie looked down and started nibbling on her nails knowing that she had indeed set us up with disaster dates.)

Torrie: Okay, fine. They weren't for you but I had no clue they would act like that or I wouldn't have set you guys up.

Melina: We know, Torrie. You didn't do it on purpose. I think I'm going to start doing background checks on anybody who thinks they're even coming this close to getting with me. (She put her thumb to her index finger indicating how close the men would think they were. Melina wasn't kidding. If I knew anything it was that Melina didn't play games when it came to dating. She really put Dave through the ringer for 6 months before he even got a date with her. I admired her for that.)

I looked at Torrie and decided to take a seat and have a few drinks with the ladies. It's been a while since we just kicked back and enjoyed life. This whole thing about getting over these men is starting to wear me out. I need a drama-free life and unwind a bit. I was beginning to get tense and I couldn't afford that right now. Especially not with that huge match at Summerslam. That match was just around the corner and I seriously needed to focus right now. There was no way I was going allow myself to lose that match. I'm not only fighting for the title anymore. I was fighting for my dignity, my pride, my woman-hood to put simply put it.

Eve thinks she can just waltz on in and take the Woman's title? Ha! She wishes. And now she was out to take Cena from me. Well, he's not mine but you get the drift. He was mine first and she needed to back off. She only wants him so she could make me jealous and distract me from the match. She may be a rookie but she appears to be a formidable opponent. And Beth? Phew. Forget it. She was a whole other story. I don't know how I was going to defeat her but I know it is going to be hard. That paycheck sure as hell better show how hard I've been working or Vince is gonna hear it.

I put my feet up on Torrie's table as she popped in "A Walk To Remember" into the DVD player. I absolutely loved this movie. I have seen it a dozen times and it still brings me to tears. Movie time with the girls always meant happy Trish. I smiled in what seemed like ages. I was finally starting to feel all right again.

I felt the rush of the air pull my cheeks back slightly and I realized I bit off a bit more than I could chew. My heart was about ready to pop out of my chest and my eyes were watering from the wind drying them out. Oh my God. Was I some kind of lunatic? What would have possessed me to do such a thing?

_**6 Hours Earlier**_

I woke up on Torrie's couch and looked around. Melina and Torrie were both still passed out. We must have fallen asleep during the movie. I rolled off of the couch and stretched a bit. Melina awoke and yawned.

Melina: Good morning, Trish.

Trish: Good morning. (I looked at her for a few seconds because she seemed like she wanted to say something. I bobbed my head to try and advert the awkwardness and she finally spoke up.)

Melina: Well?

Trish: What?

Melina: What's step 5 of getting over a break up? (My heart dropped. I haven't really thought of that too much lately.)

Trish: Well, lets see. We already cried, got rid of reminders, spent time with the girls, and went on a rebound date. As disastrous as it was it's still a date. That means we have to do something extreme. Something we've never done before. Something we'll remember forever. Something totally insane. (Melina furrowed her brows and thought about it.)

Melina: Buy something expensive?

Trish: Baby girl we do that everyday. I have something in mind. Something that will absolutely blow your mind.

_**Present **_

Melina looked at me with utter fear and shock in her eyes.

Melina: SKYDIVING! (I looked towards the ground and realized that we were 20,000 feet from the ground and the only way down was to jump. The man instructing us named Jim made it perfectly clear that if we were to chicken out we wouldn't get our money back because the plane was using it's fuel. We had no choice but to jump. I regretted this hasty decision and I knew Melina was going to kill me when we reached the ground. That is if we made it down without dying. I gulped. A human body falling 20,00 feet at over 115 miles an hour didn't paint a pretty picture. My blood was crawling with tremors.)

Trish: It seemed like a good idea!

Jim: Trust me ladies. This is a great investment. You'll love it I promise you. You either jump now or waste 2 grand. (I closed my eyes and sighed. I was rich but I was cheap. I'm not wasting any money. I let myself fall and I instantly screamed out of sheer terror.)

Trish: I'm gonna die! (I felt the rush of the air press against my face and the tears forced themselves back to my hair. I'm an idiot. The only thing that was going to save my life was a thin layer of nylon. That wasn't going to prevent me from plummeting to my death. I looked around and noticed Melina just a few feet away screaming her head off. The instructor was laughing and having the best time of his life. I didn't know what was so funny about dying and splattering upon impact.)

I heard some yelling and looked over to notice the instructor telling us to pull the chute. I pulled my string and felt a sharp tug on my shoulders. I smashed the ground I knew it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds expecting excruciating pain to follow suit but I felt nothing. Good God, I was paralyzed. I slowly opened my eyes and to my gracious relief I was still falling... Still falling!? I started screaming all over again until I noticed Melina alongside me gently gliding through the atmosphere. If she was fine then that meant...? Oh thank God! I'm not dead! The parachute worked like it was supposed to.

I looked down and watched as the Earth beneath us slowly crept up to meet my feet. Jim was right. This was a pretty good idea. Sure it's terrifying and I felt like I was going to die but once you get past that initial fear everything else is fine. I loved just gliding through the air like a feather. Skydiving was awesome! I loved every second of it and I couldn't wait to do it again. This wasn't going to be the last time that's for sure. Melina rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug.

Melina: Trish, you're a genius! Sure this was the most scared I've ever been but the feeling of free-falling was the best feeling ever. Words can't even express how much good this did for me. I feel like a huge weight and burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Thanks. (We laughed and hugged again.)

Melina: What about you? How do you feel?

Trish: I feel great. This really was a great idea like you said. Pure adrenaline rush and nothing is better than that. It was incredible. The Earth really is beautiful all the way up there. I can't believe we really did that. And survived. We're freaking awesome! (We hugged each other tighter this time and Jim came over pulling off his safety glasses.)

Jim: Room for one more? (We eagerly accepted him into our hug and smiled. I was feeling the most incredible natural high anybody could ever feel. I was actually purely happy.)

**John's POV**

That date with Eve the other day was pure magic. We got along great and she loved my sense of humor. She's not how I expected her to be. She is very down to Earth and presents herself with class and respect. She was definitely my type. I couldn't wait to go to work later and see her. I was gonna ask her out again. I'm not one of those people who play that whole dating game thing waiting a certain number of days before asking them back out. I was straight-forward and I knew Eve would respect that.

_4 Hours Later_

I arrived to the arena excited more than usual. I loved work but I was looking forward to this moment. I wanted to talk to Eve already. I'm not going to look around and wait for her. I pulled out my cell phone and gave her a call.

Eve: Hey, John.

John: Hey, Eve. I'm here at the arena. I wanted to ask you something but I think it's best being asked in person. Mind if I come see you?

Eve: Of course not. I'm in the locker room. Come on over. I'm just getting my make-up and hair done. Just knock when you get here. (I hung up and a few minutes later I was knocking on the door to the diva's locker room. Eve answered.)

Eve: Come on in. (I was stunned.)

John: You want me to come in there? The woman's locker room? (She chuckled and it was pretty cute.)

Eve: It's fine. The girls aren't here yet and I'm gonna be starting the show so time is an issue here. (She rushed back to her chair and sat down. The make-up lady continued doing her hair.)

Eve: So what was it you wanted to ask me? (I closed the door and took a few steps into the room. I've never been inside the ladies locker room before. I felt like V.I.P being in here.)

John: Well, you know our date the other day was more than good.

Eve: It was amazing. (I smiled.)

John: Yeah it was. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime? (She looked at me with a mean look.)

Eve: Are you serious? Why would I want to do that? (My heart sunk. Was she rejecting me?)

John: Well I... Sorry. Never mind. (I turned to leave and she started laughing.)

Eve: I'm kidding, Cena. I'd love to go out with you again. (I smiled in relief and looked back at her.)

John: Great. When do you wanna go?

Eve: How about after tonight's show?

John: Sounds good to me. See you then. (Eve held her arms open for a hug and I eagerly accepted it.)

Eve: I'm really glad you asked me out. (I opened my mouth to say something when the door opened behind me and I jumped. I turned to see who it was and it was Trish. She slowly closed the door and the look on her face was of confusion. I stood up and tried to decide whether I should say anything or not. The door opened again and in walked the champion, Beth Phoenix. She smirked cockily.)

Beth: Well, well, well. Looks like we have our own little version of The Jerry Springer Show. So tell me John, which diva puts out the quickest? (I looked at her in shock. What was her problem?)

Eve: Beth, just shut it. Don't come in here and try instigating non-existent problems.

Beth: Shut up Eve. I wasn't talking to him. I was talking to the most notorious ladies man the WWE has ever seen. Tell me this, Johnny, who's better in bed? (I looked back at the girls and I could tell they were both annoyed with Beth.)

Trish: Beth, just shut up.

John: Yeah come on. We're not looking for any trouble, alright. Just relax and leave all this bickering for the ring. We don't want you stirring up any trouble. Just let it go.

Beth: You're just saying that so you don't hurt Trish's feelings over here. We all know you and Eve behind closed doors go at it like porn stars. Like animals is the jungle. I overheard you telling Randy earlier how Eve was a natural at deep throating and that Trish was a prude compared to Eve. (I looked at Eve and Trish and they were both giving me the death glare.)

Beth: Don't believe me ladies? Just ask him. (Beth left and of course stirred a pot of drama before leaving me with the mess. I turned back around to look at the two of them and I felt a curtain full of tension suffocating me. I sighed.)

John: Look, Beth is obviously lying. She's your opponent. She wants to distract you guys from the match. I didn't say any of that.

Trish: You know what? I don't believe you. (Eve narrowed her brows. Trish pointed at her.)

Trish: And I sure as hell don't believe you. So you two can just enjoy a lifetime of being disgusting together. Don't talk to me. Neither of you. (She turned to walk away and I stopped her. I know I didn't have to explain myself to her but I felt the urge to. Sure I was moving on but a part of me will always and forever love her. She was my first love. I didn't want to hurt anymore than I already did.)

John: Trish, wait. Listen to me. I'm not lying. Beth...

Trish: Beth talks shit, yes. She spreads rumors around, yes. She starts trouble all the time, yes. But one thing she doesn't do is lie.

John: She's the biggest liar I've ever seen.

Trish: Yeah, well apparently you've never looked in the mirror. (She stormed out of the room and I looked at Eve dreadfully. We haven't even made it official yet and already there is drama surrounding us.)

John: Eve...

Eve: Why were you telling Randy that stuff? We haven't even kissed let alone have sex. Is that what you guys do? Talk about sex you haven't even had yet?

John: Why do you guys believe Beth? You know how she is.

Eve: And I know how you are. Forget about the date and forget about me. I never want to see you again.

John: Eve. Come on. Seriously? We're really hitting it off.

Eve: Yeah well I thought so too. I also thought that you were different but you're not. You're just like Orton. A selfish, conniving, egotistical, liar who thinks with the wrong head. Have a good life contracting those diseases. (She stormed off and I stood there in shock. Beth was clearly lying but yet they believed her? I swear there must be some secret woman code where they will believe another woman quicker than a man. Even if that woman is a liar. Women are a completely different species and I would never understand them. They hate me because of an obvious lie that Beth made up just to get in their heads and they are letting it happen. I doubt there is anything I could do at this point because all women everywhere has it out for me. The bounty on my head must be a fortune.)

******End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Tempers And Apologies

Well I was going to make a new YouTube channel yesterday and post up my videos but I can't. I am supposed to be moving by the end of the month and my internet has been turned off :"( This is horrible. But I'm glad that I'm in college. So I'm going to still be able to update this story. I'm going to write it at home and save it on my flash drive. Then when I go to school I'll use their internet to put it up. I just never catch a break. Which reminds me, I am going to put up a blog as well on something important I think you guys should know.

* * *

******10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up**

******Chapter 9: Tempers And Apologies**

**Cena's POV**

I was going to get to the bottom of this. I stormed into the locker room and looked around for him. For that snake of a man. If I find out that he was telling Beth these lies I was going to kill him. I looked around but there was nobody in here at all.

John: Damn it. (I plopped down on the bleachers and put my head in my hand. What was I supposed to do? Everybody was against me and the only person that was supposed to have my back might be lying on me. I just didn't know what to do. Saying that Eve and I had sex? That was absurd. Sure I liked her but it was nowhere near that point yet. After being in the kind f relationship that Trish and I had it would take a while before I could make love again. And I did mean make love. I wasn't looking for sex, I was looking for love.)

I still remember the first time Trish and I made love. It was magical. The best day of my life I think. There was no way I was going to allow myself to be that vulnerable again unless I knew for sure I wasn't going to end up with a broken heart.

_Flashback_

Trish: I can't believe we're really taking the next step babe. (I looked into her hazel eyes with my heart pounding through my chest. Nervous? No. I was beyond nervous and there wasn't a word in existence to describe this feeling. We've been exclusive for 6 months now and we've decided it was time to take the next step. I smiled.)

John: I know. It's crazy. (She looked at me with a look of thought.)

Trish: Don't be so nervous.

John: I'm not nervous.

Trish: Yes you are. I can feel your heart beat and your voice is shaky. Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine. She pecked me on the lips three times with a smile. I knew she was right but I couldn't help but be nervous. I gave her a hug and felt her heart beat. She was nervous as well no matter what she may try and let on.)

Trish: I'll be right back. (She got up and went to the bathroom. I looked around the hotel room and sighed. I've been with a lot of women but tonight was going to be the best. She meant the world to me and I'd do anything for her. I was eager to finally take the final step and make love. We would finally be completely merged as one.)

I stood up and reached in my bag of luggage. I pulled out a bag of rose petals and candles. She didn't know I brought these but I was sure she would love it. I wanted to make tonight as special as it could be. I sprinkled the petals over the floor and bed and lit the candles. The atmosphere was definitely there and I couldn't wait. The bathroom door opened and out she came. My jaw dropped. She looked stunning.

A black thong matched with mesh baby doll lingerie. I took an instant for me go rock hard and she turned slowly so I could take her all in. I stared at her in awe and she giggled.

Trish: Too much? (I shook my head.)

John: I want it all off. (Just like that she dropped her lingerie and stood there in front of me with just a thong leaving nothing to the imagination. I've never seen her body like this before and I was dying to explore it. She climbed into the bed and spent no time climbing on top of me. She pressed her lips to mine and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight as she slipped her tongue into my mouth.)

I kissed her slowly and held her tight. She started to slowly kiss me down my neck and across my jaw line. I was never kissed like this before and it was a major turn on. She slowly kissed me down my stomach and below the belt. She looked up at me with a seductive smile before taking me into her mouth. I gasped from the intense pleasure.

She was amazing. I placed my hand on her upper arm and held it tight. She bobbed her head up and down and I groaned in ecstasy. She was amazing. I didn't want her to stop. Ever. Everything just felt so warm and wet and amazing. I knew that I would come soon if she kept it up.

John: Don't stop. I'm gonna come. (She sucked real hard as she brought her head up and smiled. I panted. She stopped just before I climaxed. I knew why. She wanted to make sure that I was going to be able to make love to her. And I was going to. I pulled her up to my lips and kissed her. I laid her on her back and climbed between her legs. The only thing separating us was her thin silky thong. I could feel her wetness through her panties and I couldn't wait to feel the real thing.

I slowly kissed down her neck following the same pattern she did to me. I kisses each nipple tenderly before placing them in my mouth to hear small moans of pleasure escape her lips. I looked up to her face to see the look of pure pleasure etched on her face. I loved it and I wanted her to feel even better. I slipped my hand down there and felt the wetness immediately collect on my fingers. I inserted a finger and felt how tight she was. Tonight was going to be amazing. I played with her while I slowly made my way down between her legs kissing every inch of her incredible body.

I felt her legs begin to tremble with anticipation as I kissed her where she wanted it. I started to lick up all of her delicious juices and she moaned out in sheer pleasure. I kept loving her with my tongue until her breaths became more rapid. I pulled away and smiled up at her. I felt my chin was soaked from her and I thought it was sexy. I placed my throbbing erection right against her hole and she moaned from anticipation. I held both of her hands and looked her right in the eye with a heartfelt smile.

John: Ready? (She nodded and squeezed my hands tightly.)

Trish: Just be gentle. (I kisses her forehead and slowly entered her. I groaned from the pleasure. She was extremely tight and it felt so good. She placed her hands over my shoulders and dug her nails in my back as I entered her fully.)

John: You're so tight, baby.

Trish: Hold on, it hurts. (I held her tighter and kissed her soft lips. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable. I looked at her and she looked up at me passionately.)

Trish: I love you.

John: I love you too. (I kissed her again and rubbed my nose against hers. She smiled and took a deep breath.)

Trish: Go ahead but just be gentle.

John: Don't worry baby. I'll take it easy. (I kissed her again before I slowly started to thrust. I felt her nails dig slightly into my back and she cringed a little. I looked down at her and she seemed to be in pain.)

John: You okay?

Trish: It hurts.

John: You want me to stop?

Trish: No, it's okay. Don't stop. (I kissed her slowly as I began thrusting again. I tried my best to stay gentle so I wouldn't hurt her. After about a minute I could feel her nails digging in harder but it was different this time. She was in pleasure not pain. She slowly moaned and scratched my back.)

Trish: Baby, go deeper. (I went deeper per her request and she moaned even louder. I started to slowly pick up speed and she responded with even louder moans. Her breaths were short and her moans were loud. I liked it. No I loved it. I loved making her feel like this.)

John: I love you.

Trish: I love you too. (She held me tighter and I did the same. I continued to pick up speed and dive deeper until I felt a rush of pleasure coming on. I was going to climax. I grunted as I came and Trish moaned out in screams as she scratched me harder than she ever had and held me tighter. I knew that she must have came as well. I took a moment to catch my breath and looked at her. She was still panting and sighed.)

John: I love you so much. (She smiled and replied with a kiss.)

Trish: I love you so much too baby. (She let out a deep breath and I slowly climbed off of her and laid next to her. I was exhausted. She rolled over and cuddled up next to me. Slowly, we both fell asleep.)

_End Of Flashback_

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. There was absolutely no way I'd give myself to Eve or anybody else like that again anytime soon. I had to make sure we were on the same page about everything. Trish and I would have worked out if I would have stepped up and committed quicker. But I waited too long and she lost hope.

There was no way she would ever take me back now so I was glad I was moving on. Eve seemed to have a lot of potential. I just had to convince her that I wasn't lying and that Beth was the one lying. The locker room door opened and in walked The Viper. I quickly pounced on him.

John: What have you been telling Beth? (He looked at me confused.)

Randy: I haven't been telling that broad anything. Why?

John: She told Eve and Trish that you told her that I was telling you that I slept with Eve and that...

Randy: Cena, shut up. Listen toy yourself. I'm your friend man. Do you think I'd do something like that to you? No. I may be a lot of things but I'm not two-faced. You have my word on that. I thought about it for a second. He was right. We never had any issues in our friendship so I knew Beth was lying. She was stirring trouble around for everybody. She needed to be taught a lesson and soon. I just hope that Trish and Eve figure this out and give her what she deserves at the Pay-Per-View.)

Trish's POV

I was getting tired of Eve running her mouth. I'm sitting backstage and she was out in the ring talking about how much better she is than me. She even went to say that I was unstable. I've had enough of her. I was going to go out there and give her a piece of my mind.

My music hit and I made my way down to the ring as quick as I could. I could tell by the look on Eve's face that she was scared and she should be. I wasn't going to play these high school games with these people. Rumors and backstabbing is for the freshmen and I'm a grown woman. I wasn't going to let them act like that with me.

Trish: Wow. Seriously? You're going to stand out here in front of these people and bash me? This isn't middle school. If you have something to say, say it to my face. (I took a step closer and got in her face. She looked appalled by my actions but I didn't care. The fans began to get a little rowdy because they knew that we would probably start swinging soon.)

Eve: Trust me, Trish. I'm being nice. You don't want to know what I have to say about you.

Trish: Really? What could you possibly have to say?

Eve: I have some dirt on you.

Trish: Dirt? Oh you mean like the same dirt I have on you? (She looked at me shocked.)

Eve: What dirt do you think you have on me?

Trish: Come on, Eve. You're smarter than that. You know who I'm talking about. You don't want me to say it now do you? (She was speechless and I knew that I had the upper hand.)

Eve: Say whatever you'd like, Trish. You're jealous of me. Jealous that I can have John anytime I want while you... you'll never, _ever_, even be on speaking terms with him again. (I felt my fuse begin to run out and Eve was messing with a ticking time bomb. I've had just about enough of her that I could handle.)

Trish: You don't know what you're talking about.

Eve: Sure I do. Lets fill the people in. You see, Trish and John Cena were dating for a number of years and she wanted to settle down and get married but he wasn't having it. Fast forward to now, and I have him in the palm of my hand. All I have to say is that I want to get married and the wedding bells will be ringing. Face it, Trish. You're irrelevant now. I mean, come on. What are you now? 30? You're pushing it. (I raised my mic to say something but she hushed me.)

Eve: Shh. Let me finish. Don't be so rude. I know it's your Alzheimer's and all but keep it in check. Like I was saying; you're a has-been. You're career is sinking. We all know that you have a few more months left in you and I already replaced you which is why it's a triple threat match. That's right. I stole your spot. The only reason you're involved in this match is because the WWE doesn't want to hurt your feelings. They are slowly going to start giving you less and less screen time and once you're not on TV you're going to be future endeavored. Men don't want you anymore. You're getting old and nobody wants to be with a used, dried out hag. Face it: I'm the new you. (I've had it. I swung my right foot in the air aiming at her head for a Chick Kick but she dodged and slapped me in my face. I felt the stinging sensation rush over my face and I lost it.)

I jumped on her with an attack and we rolled around on the mat trying to get the upper hand on each other. She was a lot tougher than I thought. She was on top of me trying to get some good hits on my face but I was blocking them. Suddenly the hitting stopped and I slowly opened my eyes in time to see Eve crashing to the mat violently courtesy of Beth Phoenix and a Glam Slam. I jumped up and charged at Beth but hit me with the hardest clothesline I've ever felt. Before I knew what was happening my face connected with the mat from another Glam Slam.

Beth: I'm the Woman's Champion! This match isn't about some guy, it's about this! (She raised the title in the air and prepared to hit Eve with it. Eve stumbled to her feet unknowingly and got nailed in the face with the gold. I stirred around to get up but the Glam Slam did a number on me and I was in pain. She yanked me to my feet by my hair and I kicked her in the stomach to escape. I jumped on her back and put her in a sleeper-hold hoping to stop her but she flung me over her shoulders. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head before blacking out. I was semi-conscious when I heard Beth continue to speak.)

Beth: See you skanks on Sunday.

Backstage

I held the back of my head in pain as I made my way out of the arena. Beth was going to a huge challenge and I knew that now. She was just too strong and ring-savvy to beat by luck. I knew I had it in me to defeat her. I just needed to find her weakness. Speaking of weakness, I spotted Eve across the hall talking to the referee. I rolled my eyes. Just the sight of her made my blood boil. I don't like her.

Eve: Trish, wait. (I sighed out loud notifying her that I wasn't happy speaking with her.)

Eve: Just give me a second. (I looked down then back up at her.)

Trish: What do you want?

Eve: I want to start over. I want us to work together to defeat Beth. She destroyed both of us on her own and the only way we can beat her on Sunday is by working together. If we eliminate her it's guaranteed that one of us will become the new champion. And I know that if I win I'll give you the first opportunity to challenge me. (There was no way I was going to be friends with her but she was right. The only way to beat Beth would be teamwork.)

Trish: Fine. But don't think we're friends or anything.

Eve: Trish, I'd like to be. And you know what, I'm done with John. He was yours first and I'm not going to pursue him any further. With these rumors circulating and the lies I don't know what to believe. But I know that you're genuine and he's a guy. And you know how they are. I'm not going to put myself in a situation where I don't know if he's lying or not. So I apologize for giving you the wrong idea about us but there is nothing between John and I. So what do you say? Wanna start over? I'm not saying we should be best friends or anything. I just want to be able to work together and not be enemies. What do you say? (She extended her arm for a handshake and I shook her hand.)

Trish: New start it is. (I looked at her while we shook hands and she seemed sincere. I was going to trust her... for now.)

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Jealousy

I'm finally back with an update on this Fanfiction. This is completely different than I had originally planned but as I said before I lost my outline. So I rewrote the outline because I forgot the direction I was going for. I want to finish this story so I can focus fully on my novel. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 10: Jealousy**

**John's POV**

I arrived at the arena and slung my luggage over my shoulder and made my way slowly to the men's locker room. What was that whole bit with Trish and Eve? Eve—she didn't seem her usual self. Saying she could have me anytime she wanted? What was that all about? If I remembered correctly she said she never wanted to see me again. What was her deal with Trish now?

I opened the locker room door and slugged down into a chair and sighed. Women—what was I going to do with them? I shook my head and the locker room door opened again behind my back. I felt a slap on my back and I closed my eyes. Don't tell me it was another crazy chick hitting me for something I didn't do. I turned around expecting to see Trish, or Eve, or even Beth for that matter but it was Randy.

Randy: Sup douche? Hey, what the hell is your problem? (I shook my head and placed my arms behind my head relaxing my neck on my palms.)

Randy: Don't tell me you're sad about what happened to your little three-some skanks on Monday. Beth, I'm telling you man, she's gonna win tonight. There is no way Trish or Eve are gonna win. They're too busy riding your dick to...

John: Randy, please. Do me a favor and shut the fuck up for once. Jesus. (He looks at me with a sauntering look and crosses his tattooed arms across his chest. He raises his brows and scuffles a smirk at me.)

Randy: You on your period or something, Cena? Do you know who you're talking to? (I sighed out of frustration.)

John: I'm stressed out, alright? And you're not making it any easier on me. I'm not having a three-some with anybody. Trish hates me and so does Eve. Beth is just instigating problems and I can't deal with this shit right now.

Randy: Dude, look, man, these women will drive you nuts. Fucking insane. Loving them is a big no-no. (He takes a seat next to me and rubs his chin in thought. What was he thinking? He thought he was a philosopher on women I knew that much. He knew what he was talking about when it came to the dating and partying lifestyle but not when you wanted to build a life with someone. That was foreign affairs to him.)

Randy: Cena, as a friend, take my advice. Don't worry about these women out here. Like I said they'll drive you insane. I don't know about relationships or any of that bullshit, but I do know that it takes work. If you want Trish, go to her. If not, then give up on her and focus on Eve. (I looked up into his blue eyes shocked. For once he was actually giving some good advice.)

Randy: I think you should work on things with Eve right now. Trish, man, she doesn't seem stable to me. I talked to her the other day. You know, when she slapped you for getting head at the club. And she is fucking insane. Crazier than before. (I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to read his stoic face. He never gave anything away unless he was cursing about it.)

John: You talked to Trish?

Randy: A bit, yeah. You know I never liked her, but now she's a complete psycho. She was trying to fight with some teenage boy, and then she got angry at me when I told her she needed to control herself.

John: Did she say anything about me? (If I were a dog my ears would be peaked in interest. Randy chuckles and shakes his head.)

Randy: No. (I bit my lower lip in disappointment and sighed.)

**Randy's POV**

Randy: I know this isn't a good time, but I think you should know something I found out about her. (Cena sat up straight and gave me his full attention.)

Randy: She uh... well she cheated on you, man.

John: What? (I could see the hesitance in his eyes. He wasn't going to believe me easily.)

Randy: Before she dumped you, yeah, she cheated on you. (John stands up angrily.)

John: With who!?

Randy: Man, sit down. (John glares down at me in anger. I folded my arms and nodded towards the chair. Obeying me, he slowly sat down and looked at me eagerly.)

I rolled my eyes at John. What the fuck was his problem? Still worrying about that cunt Trish? No, fuck that. I needed to set him straight right now. I smirked anytime I thought about our conversation that night. I told Trish that John cheated on her and she believed me. Hahaha. I had to hold my laughter from Cena.

Now I told him that she had cheated on him. I've outdone myself this time that's for sure. They were both angry at each other and wouldn't even think about getting back together now. This would solve John's problems. He could forget the prude and move on to getting bitches with me.

What a stupid bunch those 2 were. If they procreated the offspring would be even dumber. I was glad Trish was too damn old to have a bunch of nipple nibblers now. She was more stupid than John and the way this world is going we didn't need anymore stupid children. I looked at Cena who was twiddling his thumbs.

Did Trish actually think this pussy would have the balls to cheat on her? This man was afraid of women and the last thing he wanted was to piss one off. Cheating on someone? Not even a molecule of the thought had crossed his mind. I tried getting him to cheat on Trish every chance I got and he wouldn't take it. And how the hell could he actually believe that she would cheat on him? She was a bigger prude than a nun. There was no way either of these two would cheat.

I lied to them but I needed to. Trish got on my nerves and I wanted her to just shut the fuck up. She turned my best friend into a pathetic Romeo-wanna-be pussy. Look at him. All sad because I said she cheated on hm. That was his ex and he needed to man up and forget about her complicated dumb ass. I sighed.

Randy: Cena, get your shit together. Forget about her. She's your ex and your chasing Eve's tail right now. It's fresh pussy, man. Better than that used up piece of flesh with Trish. (He glared up at me and I could see the anger in his eyes.)

John: I don't care if she's my ex or not don't disrespect her. (I was caught off guard and furrowed my brows.)

Randy: What the...

John: Randy, I'm serious. I'm not gonna tolerate it. I had enough of it. We broke up but that doesn't give you the free will to talk about her like this. I didn't let you do it when we were together and I'm not gonna let you do it now. As my friend do this for me. Lay off her, alright? (I slid my tongue over my bottom lip in contemplation. What was his problem now? Not wanting me to talk bad about her? Men love bashing their exes.)

Randy: You sure you don't have a vagina under them shorts, Cena?

John: Randy, could you shut up for once! (He stood up and I stood up as well. Who was he thinking he was gonna intimidate me? If I needed to kick his ass and put him in his place then I would.)

Randy: You need to realize who you're talking to. (He glared at me and slowly his face eased. He shakes his head and sits back down as do I slowly.)

John: I'm sorry, man. I'm just stressed out and you're a real prick. (I smiled. Of course I was. I loved being this way and he knew it. Nothing was going to change me.)

Randy: You know this is how I am.

John: Yeah, I know I just can't deal with it right now. I don't wanna be single. I want a girlfriend. Somebody to love and cuddle and make love to. I'm lonely. (I could envision myself right now. Heading to the showers and sitting on the floor with a blade. I slit my own throat not wanting to be here to hear this gay shit anymore.)

John: I just don't know what to do with this whole situation. (His bitching brings me back from wanting to kill myself and I look at him dumbfounded. Where was my partying, fucking bitches friend I knew? Stuck somewhere behind all that make-up, dresses, and tits. Cena was now a whiny little bitch. Not even a man anymore. He was a girl. A teenage girl on her period at that. He doesn't even qualify for being a woman at this point. I sighed.)

Randy: You're busting my balls, Cena. You know that right? Stuff a tampon in it. I'm not Trish, or Eve or any of these broads. I'm not sitting here like Dr. Phil and talking about your problems.

John: Just tell me what I should do. That's it.

Randy: Get laid! (I watch as he scowls at me and I smirk. He wanted real actual advice? Alright. For once I guess I'll offer it to him. Only because we have history and I don't wanna be a therapist all day long. (He seemed to ease back in his seat and I sighed.)

Randy: Like I told you, go for Eve and forget about Trish. Face it, that chapter of your life is up. You gotta fix things up with Eve. (A knock on the door interrupted me and slowly stood up to answer the door. Eve smiled genuinely up at me and I smirked. I peaked back at John who was just as confused as I was.)

Eve: Hey guys. Um, John, you have a minute? (I stepped aside and let Eve in. John stood up and I made my way back over to him.)

Randy: Speaking of the devil huh? (Eve glanced at me and I smirked.)

Randy: John was just telling me how much he missed you. (Eve furrowed her brow and looked at John.)

Eve: Really? (John looked at me confused and shrugged. I patted him on the back.)

Randy: That's gonna be $500. (John cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.)

John: For what?

Randy: For being your God-damned psychiatrist. (I winked at Eve as I made my way gratefully out of the locker room. I was so relieved to be away from that sour puss. He was too damn sentimental for me. Well, at least I made him forget about Trish. This was the greatest plan I ever thought of. That stupid bitch would _finally_ be out of my life for good.)

**John's POV**

John: Hey, Eve. (I watched as she tucked her hands behind her back and looked down shyly. Oh my God, she was just too cute. I melted under her influence.)

Eve: John, I wanted to apologize. Trish and I talked, and we patched things up. Beth was lying. I know. But later tonight, we're going to work together and take her down. (I felt my jaw drop open slightly. Trish and Eve working together? This must mean the apocalypse was coming.)

Eve: I know what you're thinking; ex-girlfriend and new girlfriend being friends. Not so good, right? (I was beyond confused. Girlfriend?)

Eve: I am your new girlfriend, aren't I? (My heart skipped a beat. She wanted to be with me.)

John: I thought you never wanted to see me again?

Eve: Well, that's because I thought you were saying those things Randy. But I know it wasn't you. Beth was spreading rumors to distract us from the match tonight.

John: I see. (Not really. But I didn't wanna seem stupid. She reached up and cupped my chin and looked me deep in the eyes. I gazed down into her green eyes and felt all my worries wash away.)

Eve: I really like you, John. And I'd like us to be able to work things out. What do you say? (What do I say? I placed my palm on her cheek and smiled.)

John: I say yes. (I watched as her eyes glittered with joy. Slowly, our lips met and passion filled my heart.)

Lilian Garcia: And the new #1 contender... John Cena! (I looked out over the buzzing audience and smiled. I was set to face Triple H now in a few weeks for the WWE Championship. With Eve on my side, I couldn't fail.)

**Randy's POV**

Hmmmm...

I rubbed my chin and smiled. Yes. Everything was coming together nicely. Just as planned. This couldn't be going any better. I pulled out my cell phone just as it rung in my hand.

Randy: Hello? …. yeah I see him... good. You know the deal? … alright. Just remember, this stays between us. (I hang up and look around nervously. I didn't want anyone over-hearing my conversations. They might end up putting two and two together and I didn't want that.)

**Trish's POV**

I stood in the ring with Eve opposing me and I felt the goosebumps creep up onto my skin. Beth's music hits and I watch her approach the ring with a smug, arrogant look. She climbs in the ring and without hesitation attacks Eve. I immediately intervene only to be beaten down as well.

After an eternity of failed attacks between Eve and I, Beth was sealing our fate. She was preparing herself for victory and there was nothing I could do to stop her. What was I supposed to do to? She was going insane and was hell bent on hurting us. With Eve laid out on the arena floor, I prepared to feel the wrath of the Glam Slam once again.

She clutches me from behind and I close my eyes hoping for a quick and painless finish. My feet leave the mat but suddenly Beth drops me and I sink to my back. What happened? That wasn't a Glam Slam. I hear angry screaming and struggle to look up. Jesus!

Eve had gotten a steel chair and went berserk. She was beating Beth with it without remorse. Beth is lying on the mat holding her leg in pain but Eve doesn't let up. I look around searching for the referee. Why isn't he putting a stop to this? To my dismay, he was lying on the mat as well unconscious. He was beginning to stir and I realized that he must have been knocked down when Beth threw Eve out of the ring.

Eve grabs the referee and pulls him to his feet then covers Beth for a pin-fall. I scratched and clawed towards them to break up the pin. But I wasn't fast enough and the ref hit the mat for the third time. Eve's music hits and the referee hands Eve the Women's Championship. Damn it!

Eve celebrates as she heads to the back. I struggle to climb to my feet. Referee's and medics rush past me and they kneel next to Beth. Holding her knee in pain, they strap the former champion to a stretcher and carry her away. I can't believe my eyes. Did Eve actually just beat Beth down and injure her? And did Eve just win the Women's title? Ugh! That's my title! I'm furious now. How could I let her walk away with _my _title. I was so stupid. First she stole my man and now she stole my title.

I held the back of my head in pain as my made my way down the hall. I was fuming after losing this match. I needed to prove I could beat Beth and Eve. Who was I trying to convince? I know why I wanted to win. So I could prove to myself that I was better than Eve. Better than the woman my boyfriend was pursuing.

Wait a second? What was I thinking? One: Cena isn't my boyfriend. And two: who cares if he was pursuing her? I did. And why was I trying to one-up her? I pouted at my own thoughts. Here I was over-thinking and making myself depressed. Unnecessary stress was no good for me and worrying about Eve and Cena was only going to bring my mood down and make me sad.

An infectious chuckle behind me made me jump out of my own thoughts. What the? I turned to see Eve standing there laughing to herself. Or was it at me?

Eve: Hey, Trish. Nice belt, huh? (She flaunted the, no I mean, _her _title in my face. What was she trying to do now?)

Eve: Tough luck out there huh, Trish? (I sighed.)

Eve: I bet you're jealous. Aren't you?

Trish: Jealous because you used a chair? No, I'm not jealous because you're a cheater. (She scoffs at me and I knew the time of us working together had disintegrated.)

Eve: Jealousy is an ugly trait. It must really suck to be you, honey. (She looked me up and down and began a small circle around me. Obviously she was eying me and trying to find a fault.)

Eve: Really, it must. I mean, you just lost your chance of ever being Women's champ again. This belt is mine now. That means that this is the closest you'll ever get to it again. And lets not forget about John. You're boyfriend. Well, now ex. Yeah, he's sleeping with me now. (Sleeping with?)

Eve: Oh, that must eat you up inside. (She bites her lower lip like she had a pleasing thought.)

Eve: But not as much as John eats me up inside. (Word play? Seriously, how old was she? That's something a pathetic high schooler would say.)

Trish: Eve, seriously just shut your mouth.

Eve: If shutting mouths is your specialty no wonder John wouldn't pop the question.

Trish: Wow. So sex is all you're about then? (She smirks and bats her lashes at me innocently.)

Eve: It's not all I'm about, but it's what I'm best at. Much better than you. Just ask John.

Trish: I don't have time for this shit. Now leave me alone. (I wasn't going to stand here and listen to her. I had much better things to do and playing drama club with this idiot wasn't one of them.)

Eve: Admit it, Stratus. You're mad because I'm taking your spot. In every aspect of your life. You're a has-been.

Trish: I said I didn't want to talk to you. Don't you get a hint?

Eve: Oh, I do. I just want you to make sure you know your place. I'm on top, you, you're on the bottom. And John... (She scorns.)

Eve: He's mine. So you keep your disgusting, grubby, file, old hag hands off him.

Trish: He was mine first! (I couldn't take it anymore and I lost all control of myself. Her cocky appearance quickly fades as she clearly notices something behind me. I slowly turn around and John was there with his arms crossed. Oh, he was mad. My heart race hitches as I saw him standing there. Oh, he looked so good. I wish I could be wrapped up in those strong arms again. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts. He wasn't here for me, he was here for... _her_. The thought filled me with rage and I felt my eyes filling with saltiness. I was going to cry. No. Not here. Not in front of her. I took off down the hallway holding in my tears.)

John: Trish! (I ignored him and didn't look back. He didn't care about me. He was with that stupid Eve now and he was only trying to protect her.)


	11. Depression

****Let me just say this one thing: OH MY GOD! Trish in the Hall Of Fame! My dream has come true lol Seriously though I'm proud of her. I'm only 19 and grew up watching her. She is my idol and hero. I look up to her and I can't express the feeling I'm feeling now. I'm ecstatic. I'm glad that she is doing well outside of the WWE and she is going to be delivering a little Stratusfaction. Awesome. Seeing her in the HOF is the moment I've been waiting for since September 17th, 2006. I love how I know the date of her retirement by heart. I'm such a wrestling nerd. Anyway, congratulations go out to her and her family. I'm proud and happy for her.

* * *

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 11: Depression**

**John's POV**

I looked down at Eve with disappointment. I was going to congratulate her on her title victory but she was back here bickering with Trish. And for what? Me?

John: I'm disappointed in you.

Eve: It's not what it looks like. She...

John: Save it. (I rubbed the back of my head in thought.)

John: Eve, do me a favor and lay off of her. She's... she's having a hard time adjusting to everything, you know? And you harassing her and rubbing our relationship in her face isn't going to help. Randy said that she is going insane. So just chill out. You have nothing to worry about with her. You're the champion and you have me. No point in messing with her. She's doing that enough on her own. Alright?

Eve: But she...

John: Come on, Eve. This isn't kindergarten. Just relax. She hasn't done anything to you and if I remember correctly you two were supposed to be working together to defeat Beth. What happened to that? The match was barely five minutes ago and you two are back here at each others throats.

Eve: I don't wanna work with her. Plus, she didn't help at all. I'm the one who did all the work in the match. (I laughed to myself arrogantly.)

John: With a chair. (Her face hardened and she gawked at me with a look to kill. God, she was scary when she was mad.)

John: I'm just saying. You did use a chair and from what I'm hearing you tore Beth's quad.

Eve: I needed to do what I needed to do. That woman is freaking insane. She would have killed me. (I nodded in acknowledgment.)

John: Despite the controversial win, you still got the title. Good job. I'm proud of you. (I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and she nuzzled her cheek against my chest.)

John: I know you're going to protest, but I need to go talk to Trish. (She yanked out of my arms with widened eyes.)

Eve: What!?

John: Don't be upset. I told you that she was going crazy or something. I need to go make sure she's okay.

Eve: No.

John: Yes.

Eve: No, you're mine and I don't trust her. (I examined her look carefully and it was obvious she had a problem with me and Trish being together.)

John: Don't trust her or don't trust me? (She looks as if she were in deep thought.)

Eve: Honestly? (I nod, yearning for her response.)

John: Yes, honestly. (She sighs and crosses her arms. Breaking eye contact, she looks past my shoulder off in the distance.)

Eve: I don't trust you being alone with her. (I knew it.)

John: I'm not going to do anything with her.

Eve: I don't feel comfortable. (She shrugs and looks down at her feet as if she were deciding whether to speak or not.)

John: Tell me everything that's on your mind then. Why don't you feel comfortable? (She shrugs clearly shy to answer my question. I look down at her and her lips are puckered with a sad look plastered on her face. This isn't a good time, but she looks so cute. I smirk.)

Eve: What's so funny?

John: You're so cute. (I can notice a small trace of a grin but she hides it as she is still upset. I pull her into an embrace and hug her.)

John: Come on, get it all out in the open. (She hugs me back and sighs. She rests her face against my chest not wanting to look me in the eye.)

Eve: I guess I'm kinda jealous. (Jealous? Oh what?)

Eve: You fell head over heels for her and I know I could never compare to that. I don't want you being around her because... (I can hear the pain in her voice as she pauses to think. I place my hand on the back of her head and stroke her hair to show her that I was there for her.)

Eve: I'm afraid you'll fall back in love with her. (I remained silent and thought. She felt uncomfortable with me being around Trish. She doesn't feel like she can compare to Trish and is afraid I'll leave her and get back with Trish. I shook my head.)

John: You're afraid to get hurt by me? (She nods against my chest and I smirk. She was just too adorable even when she was sad. I slip my thumb under her chin and bring her eyes to match mine.)

John: Don't worry about Trish. I'm only worried about you and making us work. I'll admit, I did love Trish. But not anymore. That chapter of my life is over and I wanna write a happily ever after with you. (Did I just say that? Jeez, I'm corny. To my surprise Eve looks up at me with a smile covering her face. She liked what I said huh? Well, I guess women do like corny romantic lines. I brush the hair out of her face and nuzzle my forehead against hers.)

John: This isn't a competition you know? You have all of my attention. You're the only woman I see, Eve. Trish and I are over. Completely. I've moved on to bigger and better things. (Her eyes light up again and I can't help but to let a huge cheesy grin take over me.)

John: You have nothing to worry about. Alright? Trust me. (She slowly nods and looks at me intent.)

Eve: I do. (I kiss her gently and rub my nose against hers as I pull out of our sweet make-up kiss.)

John: Now, I'm taking you out to celebrate your title victory.

Eve: And your number 1 contendership.

John: Yes, and my number 1 contendership. And I know just the right thing too. I just need a few minutes before we leave. (I take a step away from Eve.)

Eve: Where are you going? (She wouldn't like this but I wasn't going to lie to her.)

John: I have to go check on Trish. (Her happy face drops and I instantly feel guilty.)

John: Eve, come on. Don't get angry at me, baby. I need to talk to her and sort this whole mess out. (She crosses her arms and bites her lower lip.)

Eve: Do whatever you want. (I glare at her and can't contain my laugh.)

John: Damn, you're cute when you're all pouty. (I laugh some more as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.)

John: You can come with if you want. I know you don't feel comfortable so I'm going to make this as easy for you as I can. (She glances up at me and I can sense her silent interrogation.)

John: I'm gonna talk to her as adults. I'm gonna tell her that she and I are over for good. That I'm with you now and she needs to accept that.

Eve: You're choosing me over her? (Her eyes grow wide and I can tell that she didn't mean to actually ask that question. I'll answer it though because I'm sure it's eating away at her.)

John: Of course I am. You are my girlfriend after all, right? (The tension drifts away as she puts her arm around my waist.)

Eve: Yeah.

John: Good. (I kiss her forehead.)

John: I don't think I can handle rejection from you. (She chuckles and I feel the invisible chain around my throat loosen up. I seemed to have saved our relationship. Eve was easy to talk to. Trish, not so much. Talking to her when she was upset was like talking to a tree. I scoff. No, talking to a tree that will bite your head off. That woman was difficult to handle.)

_Flashback_

_I look across the room at the woman who was ready to pounce and rip out my juggler vein. I feel like a complete ass. I can't believe I just did this to her. It wasn't intentionally by any means but she is so hurt. Just look at her. I examine her expression and the pain and hurt is sketched all over her face._

_Trish: Is that the type of women you like? Huh? Skinny? (I sighed and dipped my head placing it in my palms.)_

_Trish: Don't ignore me! (This was our first fight and Trish was livid.)_

_John: Baby..._

_Trish: Trish._

_John: Trish, this is just a misunderstanding. (I thought back to the restaurant we just came from. This was supposed to be a beautiful, romantic night. Now it was World War 3. I sighed.)_

_Trish: So it's a misunderstanding that you just so happened to keep staring at this scantily clad woman all night? I'm not fucking stupid, Cena! (Damn, she was furious. I admit it, I was looking at that woman all night but I'm just a guy. She was wearing practically nothing and my instinct is of course to look.)_

_John: It wasn't like I was gawking or anything. I just glanced a few times. That's all. The way I look at you is different. You're the only woman I find sexy. When you're completely naked, my God, I lose all control. That other woman, forget about it. I didn't find anything attractive at all. It's just male nature to look. It's nothing personal._

_Trish: Then it's nothing personal if I, the woman who makes you lose control when I'm naked, yeah if I never let you see another inch of my body again. That isn't personal either. It's just in my nature to cover up and not be intimate with you. (I sighed. This was frustrating. I checked another woman out. So what? It's not like I talked to or touched her. What's the big deal?)_

_John: It's just looking. What's the big deal about that?_

_Trish: You disrespected me tonight. You wanna look at other women fine. I know men like looking. Just don't do it in front of me. You were supposed to be on a date with me and you're too busy checking out other women. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? (I didn't think about that. How does she feel?)_

_John: Okay, then how exactly does that make you feel? (She looks at me in shock by my question. Apparently, she was expecting me to fight back. But I was beginning to see things differently.)_

_John: How does me checking out other women make you feel? (Her expression softens a bit and I relax in the sofa.)_

_Trish: Like I'm not good enough. Like I'm not attractive enough or sexy._

_John: You're the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. (She crosses her arms and turns her back to me.)_

_Trish: You didn't make me feel like it tonight. (My heart drops. I had no idea. I thought this was just a jealousy, controlling issue but it's deeper than that. Me checking out other women messed with her esteem and confidence.)_

_John: I'm sorry, Trish. I had no idea. It's just innocent looking to me but obviously it's more than that to you. _

_Trish: I want, no I should be, I need to be, the only woman you have eyes for, the only woman you find attractive and sexy and beautiful and all that. When you look at other women I feel like there's competition for your attention. I don't want to feel like that. I want you all to myself. I wanna be everything you need. I mean, you were so busy checking her out that you didn't even notice that I got highlights just for this date. (For the first time tonight I just noticed it. She was right. Man, I'm an asshole.)_

_Trish: Or that I'm wearing a new dress. (I eyed her up and down and shrugged.)_

_John: You wear a new dress every time we go out. (She grunts in frustration and turns around and looks at me angrily.)_

_Trish: That's not the point! (She was scary when she was angry. She turns her back to me again and I knew she had good reason to do this. She didn't even wanna look me in the face.)_

_Trish: You didn't even notice that I'm not wearing any panties! (No panties? What? My attention peaks and my eyes wander down to her backside. OH MY GOD. My jaw drops. She was 100% correct.)_

_Trish: I wanted to be sexy for you tonight. But you had to go and ruin that. (She mopes into the bedroom sad and I sigh. I am an idiot. How could I not notice she wasn't wearing any panties? She obviously did that on purpose to catch my attention. I stand up and knock on the bedroom door.)_

_John: Trish, baby, come out. I still wanna talk. I'm sorry._

_Trish: Leave me alone. (I sigh as I stand outside of the door feeling helpless.)_

_End of Flashback _

It took me an hour to get in the room just to talk to her. When she got hurt, she got hurt. Bad. It didn't make anything easier that she was so difficult to talk to. At least Eve is more easier-going. Talking to Eve was much easier. I grabbed her hand. I did not look forward to this talk with Trish. It was probablt going to kill her.

I reached up to knock on the women's locker room door but Eve grabbed my hand and stopped me.

Eve: I'm not going in with you.

John: What? I thought you wanted to?

Eve: I told you that I trusted you. And I do. (I smiled ear to ear. She trusted me enough to allow me to be alone with my ex? This is just bizarre. I can tell that this relationship will be easy sailing. Not that Titanic of a wreck Trish and I had. Our communication was just terrible and it wasn't my fault. Trish shut me out a lot and wouldn't open up. Eve does. I look forward to our relationship.)

John: I'll only be a few minutes. (She nods and I knock on the locker room door only for it to be answered quickly. Melina stands before me. She furrows her brows when she sees me?)

Melina: What the hell do you want? Eve isn't in here. (Melina was like the over-protective big sister. She probably wanted to stab me a hundred times and bury me in a backyard somewhere. And I thought Trish was difficult.)

John: So much for a welcome hello. I wanna talk to Trish.

Melina: Well she doesn't wanna talk to you, asshole. (Melina starts to close the door but somebody on the other side stops her. Torrie appears and I sigh. Torrie. Thank God. She was the only one of the group who wasn't a crazed feminist out to destroy the male population. Torrie always took my side when Trish and I fought and was level-headed.)

John: Torrie, hey. (Melina frowns at Torrie.)

Melina: Are you forgetting whose side you're on? This is John. You know, the same jackass who broke Trish's heart. (I glanced over at Eve who was leaning against the wall. She has her face fixed to the floor and I can't read her expression.)

Torrie: Would you give the poor man a break? He's actually a really nice guy. Cut him some slack. (Torrie pushes Melina out of the way allowing me an entrance. I go in and look around. No sight of Trish.)

John: Finally, a normal woman.

Melina: Shut the hell up! (She snaps at me and I furrow my brows. What the hell is wrong with her?)

Melina: If you ask me you need to be tied to a plank and have your nasty little dick cut off!

John: What the hell crawled up inside your vagina and made you a bitch? (Torrie eyes grow wide because she knows where this was heading. Melina's eyes turn dark and I wince. She was going to turn into Lorena Bobbitt. The same woman who cut her husband's penis off in 1994 and then threw it in a field. I shutter at the thought. Melina was just the type to do this to a man.)

Torrie: Guys, come on. Knock it off. Melina, go. (Torrie leads Melina to the door and ushers her out. I hear a short mumbling outside. Melina must be messing with Eve. I sighed. If I knew this was going to be like talking to the president I would have just went out with Eve. I look over at Torrie and she smiles.)

Torrie: Finally gonna talk to Trish about getting back together? (I shook my head no and her eyes grow wide.)

Torrie: Oh, well whatever. It's you guys' business. Not mine. Melina needs to learn that. Anyway, how have you been? With the break-up and all?

John: It was hard at first. But now I've grown to accept it. (Torrie nods and without realizing it, I let it slip. The question I had brewing up in my mind for 7 months.)

John: How did Trish handle it?

Torrie: Very well actually. I never even saw her cry. I guess she was expecting it. Never really mourned over it. (For some reason, disappointment plagues my body. Trish didn't seem to really care about losing me. Well, everyone handles break-ups differently.)

John: That's good to know. So, where is she?

Torrie: In the shower. She'll be out in a minute. (The shower turns off and I get nervous.)

Torrie: That's my cue to leave. (With a warm smile she exits. Another exchange outside the locker room door spikes my interest. What could they possibly have to say to Eve? Trish comes out of the showering area with just a towel flung around her wet body. My heart skips a beat. She hasn't noticed me yet. She was busy drying her face with a separate towel. I clear my throat to notify her of my presence and she looks up.)

Trish: What the hell!? (She jumps back startled and clings the towel close to her as if it were a shield.)

Trish: What are you doing in here!? I'm not even dressed! (I look down and shake my head. Seriously?)

John: It's nothing that I haven't seen before. Besides, you have a towel covering yourself. (She seems to relax a bit and looks at me angrily.)

Trish: What do you want?

John: I just wanted to see how you were. You and Eve don't seem to be getting along too well.

Trish: Well, no shit.

John: I'm not going to argue with you. I'll just cut to the chase. Now obviously, there's an elephant in the room. We broke up but neither of us are accepting it. I just came to tell you that I have finally come to terms with it. Alright. I like Eve and plan on being with her for awhile. And what you and I had is special to me and I'll always cherish it. You showed me what true love is like. And I thank you for that. But it's over. From this point on, I'd like for you to leave Eve alone and not fight with her. There's no point. I just want you two to be able to be in the same building and not kill each other. No more jealousy. I'm with Eve now and you're going to have to accept it. I've moved on and I think you should too. I don't have any hard feelings towards you at all and hope that someday we can be friends. I can see that at this point the feelings are too raw and the wounds are open. And that's fine. Just know that even though I'm with Eve that you'll always be my first and true love. You will always have a special place in my heart. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I'll be here for you. I wish you the best in your future. (I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. Her expression gives nothing away. She has a normal, plain expression. The moment my lips touch her cheek she seems to come to life.)

Trish: Have a good life. (I nod in acknowledgment and make my way out of the locker room. It was clear that she didn't want me here and I was going to leave as soon as possible. This was easier than I thought. Eve springs up from the wall.)

Eve: How'd it go? (She eyes me suspiciously. Looking for any signs that I kissed Trish or something I figured.)

John: Easier than I thought actually. She didn't really respond to anything I said.

**Trish's** **POV**

I sunk to the floor in defeat. Tears poured from my eyes and I tried my hardest to fight them away. But I couldn't. John just made it official. I couldn't let him see me like this. I had to keep my best poker face on. If I gave anything away he'd melt and change his mind. He'd come right back to me and I didn't want that. Yes, I did. I shook the unwelcome thought away. No, I didn't.

I needed to make myself believe it. I didn't want Cena back. He still didn't want to commit and that was the whole reason I had to leave. Me leaving him wouldn't change that about him. He moved on and I needed to do the same. I slowly stopped crying and climbed to my feet trying to pull myself together. For the first time in my life, something changed inside me. I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt different. I felt like giving up. On everything. I just didn't care anymore. What was wrong with me? I hope that this is just shock from the official break-up and nothing long term.


	12. Temptation

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 12: Temptation**

**Eve's POV**

I studied John's face. Did he still have feelings for Trish? This is what I want to know. But his expression gives nothing away. I sigh and look down, too embarrassed to look him in the face.

Eve: How do you feel about her? (My heart jumps into my throat and I take another deep breath. He rubs his knuckles against my cheek and I can sense that he is smiling.)

John: What are you...? How do I feel about Trish? (I turn my head even further away from his glance.)

John: I don't love her anymore if that's what you're asking. (Relief flushes over me and I glance up at him. The second he sees my eyes, he smiles. A breath-taking smile. I can't help but smile as well. He grabs my chin and tilts my head so my eyes meet his.)

John: Eve, please, just don't worry about Trish. Alright? I'm with you now. (I nod slightly and he smiles even broader.)

John: God, you're so cute. (He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I inhale and hug him back just as hard.)

Eve: You really don't love her anymore?

John: No. (I inspect his eyes and feel relieved as I can't read any signs of deceit. Alright, I'll buy his response. I still don't like her though and I wanted Cena to steer clear of her.)

Eve: Promise me something? (He looks down at me with sincerity.)

John: Anything?

Eve: Promise you won't talk to her anymore or see her. (He stares at me in contemplation. Oh no, he was thinking about it. Does he still want to be friends with her?)

John: You want me to cut all ties with Trish? (I nod and suddenly feel ashamed of myself. Who was I to tell him who he could be friends with? He's going to think I'm a jealous crazy girlfriend.)

John: That's cool with me, Eve. (I look up at him in a state of shock.)

Eve: What?

John: I'm fine with that. We're in the beginning of this relationship and you're setting boundaries. It's cool. I'll abide by your wishes. No questions asked. I just want you to feel comfortable and secure with me. I want you to trust me. (My heart warms and I grin ear to ear.)

Eve: Thank-you. (He gives me a genuine smile back and I suddenly remember that he said he was taking me out to celebrate our wins tonight.)

Eve: So, where are you taking me?

John: I have an idea. I'm gonna go get showered and change. I'll meet up with you in about half an hour. Then you'll find out. It's a surprise.

Eve: Alright. See you soon. (Oh, I'm excited. I might as well shower and get ready as well. John gives me a quick hug and we go our separate ways. As I made my way down the corridor I can't help but think about Trish. I can't believe that I was actually feeling jealous of Trish. A man calls out my name and I turn to look at him. Randy? What could he possibly want from me?)

Randy: I know what you're thinking, what could Randy Orton possibly want from me, right? (I roll my eyes at him.)

Eve: Oh, I think I know. And John wouldn't approve of his best friend trying to get in my panties.

Randy: Don't flatter yourself. (I cock my head. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He steps away from the wall and crosses his arms.)

Randy: It's not like that. I know what you're going through.

Eve: You don't know anything.

Randy: Oh but I do, Eve. The same thing Trish went through when she started dating Cena. You're angry. Angry at his past. You resent the fact that he loved Trish, don't you? (How does he know?)

Randy: I'm just gonna give you some of my expert advice. (Expert? What would he know about being in a relationship?)

Randy: Cena, he's a good guy. Not a jackass like me. (I think jackass in an understatement.)

Randy: He's not going to run around on you or any of that. Give him a break. Don't punish him for his past. If he's with you he isn't thinking about Trish. I already fixed the whole Trish problem. That broad is losing her fucking mind. (I normally would disregard everything this man said but he's piqued my interest.)

Eve: What do you mean? (He scoffs and smirks.)

Randy: No secret here but I've always hated her. With a passion. She's so clingy and needy and turned Cena into a fuzzy pussy. (I furrow my brows.)

Eve: Excuse me?

Randy: What? (His tone is irritated and I sigh loudly. I wasn't going to stand here and let him talk about John like this. I turn to leave and hear him sigh in return.)

Randy: Alright, fine. I meant a softy. He was never like this before. Trish changed him. Anyway, between you and me, I told her the other day that Cena cheated on her.

Eve: What?!

Randy: Keep your voice down. (He looks around suspiciously and I take a step back away from him. I was right to listen to my instincts. I couldn't trust Orton.)

Randy: He didn't really cheat. I lied to her so she'd back off. John; he's all yours now. You have no competition. And trust me when I say that. John is too much of a pussy... softy... to do that. And if you really want an insurance policy, you would be smart to help her along on her own self-destruction.

Eve: What are you talking about?

Randy: Trish is out of her mind. I told you. She's fucking insane. She's drinking excessively, slipping into a depression, the likes, you know the drill. If you help her along this process, she'll slip in to obscurity and you'll have no Trish worries ever again. (Hmmm... I look at him suspicious. His cold blue eyes give nothing away. Should I trust him? It sure is tempting. With Trish completely out of the picture, John would be all mine.)

Eve: I'm listening.

Randy: Good. Here. (He holds out a ring for me and I stare at him confused. What was this?)

Randy: Relax, I'm not proposing or any of that shit. Some broad left this in my hotel room the other night and thought you could use it. (He holds it out in his palm.)

Eve: Is that an engagement ring? (He smiles ear to ear.)

Randy: Sure is. (My head is spinning.)

Eve: I thought you said someone left it in your hotel room? (He smirks and raises his eyebrows. Oh, dear God.)

Eve: You slept with a woman who is engaged?! (I was appalled. Did he know no boundaries?)

Randy: I think the correct term would be 'was'. Was engaged. Not so much anymore. Married is their status.

Eve: A married woman!

Randy: Or at least was.

Eve: You caused them to break up?

Randy: I didn't do anything. That chick willingly fucked me. I didn't force her. (I shake my head in disgust. This man was a sexual parasite.)

Randy: She was a MILF too. (His eyes light up with excitement.)

Randy: I'll tell you something, those married woman sure can take a pounding. (I don't need or want to hear this. He just ruined a family and he didn't even care.)

Eve: Don't you have any morals?

Randy: Do you want the fucking ring or not? (I examine the ring once more. It was beautiful.)

Eve: And what am I supposed to do with it?

Randy: Flaunt it. Flash it. Trish would blow her fucking brains out if she saw that. You and Cena being engaged would kill her. (It sure was tempting. But I wasn't sure. This didn't belong to him. And I didn't want Trish to kill herself or anything. I don't like her but I don't want her dead. And I wasn't going to steal someone's engagement ring.)

Eve: I don't know. I'm not too big on stealing. And I don't want Trish to kill herself. (Randy chuckles and grabs my left hand.)

Randy: Trust me, Trish is stupid but not that stupid. She won't kill herself. She'll just lose her mind. And that woman won't be needing this anymore. Take it. (He places it in my left hand and forces my hand closed into a fist.)

Randy: Just keep this between us and don't say anything to Cena. Show this to Trish and she'll remove herself completely from the picture. Trust me. (His eyes flash dark and and he stalks off. Could I really do this? Aid Trish in her own demise? It wasn't something I'd do. I'm not like that. But I guess it's worth a shot. This will make up for all those times I've been a good girl.)

* * *

**Trish's POV**

Melina pulls me into a building and I look around. This gave nothing away. Earlier we had decided to take up a new hobby to help aid us in getting over our men. Well she still has no clue I'm still in love with John but she doesn't need to know. The important thing is that I'm helping her while I'm helping myself.

A picture hanging on the wall catches my eye. It was a painting portraying that fateful day in the Garden of Eden. Adam is taking a bite of the forbidden fruit as the serpent hangs from a tree branch with a mischievous look. And there she was. The wretch who doomed humanity. The same name as the bitch who stole my man. Eve.

God I hate her. If it weren't for her John never would have said those things to me in the locker room. He actually made the break-up completely official and I can feel it. The chemistry igniting between the two of them. He was falling for her and I was falling apart. I sure hope these trials with Melina help me because if they don't... well, I'll be broken and I'm not that there is anything that can fix it.

A woman leads us into a small classroom. What was this? Melina looks at me with excitement. Don't tell me we're gonna learn something. I don't have the patience or mindset for that right now. We take a seat and there are only 2 other people in the room already sitting at a desk. And of course they were both nerds. One woman and one man but still geeks nonetheless.

Woman: Hi, I'm Eve. (Of course that would be her name. I smile to acknowledge her but I was in no mood to chit chat.)

Man: Hey, I know you two. You're in the WWF.

Trish: WWE. But no, we're not.

Man: Yes you are. Melina and Trish Stratus. (I sigh. I loved my job but at a time like this I hated it. I don't want to talk to these nerds. I want to be able to move on from John.)

Man: Hey, whatever happened with that Cena guy? You get married yet? (I place my head on my knuckles and shake my head no. Melina cops a peek at me and she was feeling uncomfortable.)

Man: Huh. I woulda thought you woulda already. You been goin' together for a long time.

Melina: Was. (I sighed. Typical Melina not being able to keep her mouth closed.)

Woman: What?

Man: Don't tell me you guys broke up?

Melina: Well they did.

Trish: Melina, shut up.

Woman: Oh, what a shame. You two were soul mates. (My heart drops. We were. Too bad John never saw it.)

Man: Well, who you guys dating now?

Melina: Trish is still single. Cena is with Eve.

Woman: Me?

Man: No, you imbecile. The Women's champion, Eve. (Did they seriously have to remind me of this? Melina was going to get it later. She just put my business out there and now everybody in the world is gonna know that I wasn't good enough for marriage to John.)

Trish: Did Melina tell you guys how Batista cheated on her with some groupie? (The man and woman shoot their eyes open in shock. If Melina wanted to blow up my spot I was going to do the same.)

Melina: Trish... (The teacher walks in and release flushes my body. I never thought I'd ever be so excited to see a teacher.)

Teacher: Small crowd, huh? Well, that's just fine. My name is Mrs. Clamsor. And this is the class on the history of the Bible. (I sigh and look at Melina.)

Trish: This isn't a hobby. (I'm whispering as the teacher scribbles on the chalk board.)

Melina: It's interesting.

Trish: It is not. It's boring. (Mrs. Clamsor slaps a ruler on my desk to get my attention. I was caught talking in class.)

Clamsor: Hush.

Trish: I wasn't aware that this was a Catholic class. (Clamsor chuckles.)

Clamsor: It's obvious you are referring to my ruler. This isn't a Catholic class. It isn't even a Christianity class. It's just the history of the Bible. Mostly the history of the people in the Bible. Your final exam will be on, of course, Jesus Christ. Today we will be learning about none other than the pioneers of our existence, Adam and Eve. (I roll my eyes. Of course we are.)

Woman: Oh, that's my name too. (Clamsor smiles.)

Clamsor: Awesome. Lets introduce ourselves. Everyone start with your name. (She points to the nerd Eve and so on and so forth until all 4 of us have said our names.)

Clamsor: Thank-you. Now we all know the story. They were free to do as they wished as long as they didn't eat from the forbidden tree. Well, Eve tempted Adam and ate the forbidden fruit thus creating sin and shame. Seems like Eve is a big trouble-maker huh?

Trish: She sure is.

Clamsor: Trish, muttering under your breath will make me deduct points. Now, poor Adam didn't have a chance. I mean come on. Eve was a beautiful, naked woman. And we know how men are. They'd do anything for a hot naked woman. (What kind of teacher was this? Who refers to Eve as a 'hot naked woman'? I'm going to kill Melina for dragging me here.)

Clamsor: Mike, if a hot chick wanted you to do something, wouldn't you?

Mike: Well, women don't normally talk to me but I suppose.

Clamsor: See ladies. Eve tempted Adam. He couldn't resist to eat what she wanted him to. (An unwelcome thought crosses my mind. Cena and Eve alone. And she asks him to eat...)

Clamsor: Trish, pay attention. Like I was saying, the serpent or snake was always tempting Eve. He was the biggest trouble-maker out there. He pretty much instigated the whole thing. I guess snakes are good at convincing women. Especially Eve. (Melina taps me on my shoulder. I look at her. It's time to go. I must have spaced out. Class was finally over and I couldn't be any happier. Mrs. Clamsor was a real pain in my ass. We reach the parking lot and Melina stop walking.)

Trish: What?

Melina: Now that we're alone, what the hell was that? Before class you telling those nerds about me and Dave.

Trish: You started it. You started blabbing about Eve and John.

Melina: So what. You're over him. That's old news. You know I'm still hurt by the split with Dave. (She has no clue that I am still in love with Cena.)

Melina: What you did was uncalled for. I'm supposed to be your best friend and here you are throwing my heart break up in my face and embarrassing me. (I sighed. Arguing with her wasn't going to go anywhere. We were both stubborn and we would only fight.)

Trish: Where the hell did I park? (I scan the parking lot for my car.)

Melina: Don't ignore me, Trish. I'm talking to you. What the hell is your problem? (She was really starting to piss me off. I just sat through an hour long bore-fest because of her. She put my whole love life out there for the fans to gossip and spread rumors. On top of that I had to be constantly reminded of Eve because apparently everyone has that name now.)

Trish: I'm not getting into this with you, Melina. Now just stop. You're pissing me off.

Melina: I'm pissing you off? Well, you already pissed me off. What were you thinking telling them about Batista and reminding me of that?

Trish: What the hell were you thinking about bringing up John and Eve?

Melina: That's different. You're over him. I'm not.

Trish: I'm not over him! (Her eyes shoot open as I finally reveal what I have been trying to deny and suppress all this time.)

Trish: I fucking hate it that he is with Eve right now and you made me sit through an hour session of being reminded about them constantly. I'm not over Cena and I'm not okay with him being with Eve. He made it official earlier of it. He said I should move on that he was planning on staying with her for a while. That means he's gonna marry her. And you rubbing that in doesn't make it any easier to digest.

Melina: Trish, I...

Trish: Save it. I don't want to hear it. You made your own bed now lay in it. I'm done with you. Figure it you're own way to get over Batista. I'm done. (I storm off and ignore her pleas for me to return. She started this and because of her I had to sit and listen to a constant reminder of Eve. I can't deal with this shit. I can't deal with her shit. Or Melina's.)

* * *

I arrive at my hotel and wait for the elevator doors to open. They do and I start to ascend. The bell dings and I step out. Oh my God. It's John and Eve. Down the hall. They are walking towards a door. No, no. please. I duck behind the wall and listen intently to what they are saying.

Eve: I had a lot of fun with you, Johnny. (Johnny? What the hell is that all about?)

John: I had a lot of fun with you too, baby. (Baby!)

John: I'm glad I took you out. You're pretty awesome girl. (Pfft,yeah right.)

Eve: Thanks for taking me out. (She leans in and plants a kiss on John's cheek. Oh thank God. It's just his cheek. I narrow my eyes at them as I spy unsuspectingly.)

Eve: You wanna come in? (Oh no. That look was nothing but trouble. With narrowed eyes and the bite of her lower lip she'd have Cena hooked, line, and sinker. Don't buy it, John. Please.)

John: I'd love to come in. (And with that they disappear into her hotel room.)

Trish: **FUCK! **(This was it. I've completely lost him. God knows what they plan on doing in there. My heart sinks and I suddenly feel nauseous. My soul mate, my one true love was alone with another woman in her hotel room. I can't handle this. I'm going to stop them. I make my way to the door and prepare to knock. I can hear them on the other side of the door.)

Eve: It's so big. (My heart descends further through my stomach and floats out through my intestines. This was it. They already started. I've officially lost him. I lower my hand with all hope being relinquished. There was nothing I could do now. She had him.)


	13. Getting Closer

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 13: Getting Closer**

**Eve's POV**

Eve: It's so big. (I gaze down at my bed. This was bigger than a king size. This was like jumbo king size. I look up at John and he smirks.)

Eve: This bed wasn't like this before. Did you have something to do with this? (He shrugs nonchalantly.)

John: Maybe. (I smile and cross my arms.)

Eve: I see. You have plans or something Mr. Cena? (He runs his fingers across my lower lip.)

John: You tell me, Miss. Torres. (He looks down at me and smirks as he bites his lower lip. Oh... my... God. My heart skips a beat. He did plan this all out. He ordered a larger size bed just for us. Oh my...)

John: I really wanna kiss you right now. (Kiss me? I open my eyes wide and I'm surprised.)

John: You're just so adorable. I can't resist you. (He pulls my lower lip down with his thumb tantalizing me.)

John: Your lips are so plump. So... delicious looking. (His eyes are burning with desire. I feel a wave of heat pierce my entire body. I want this. He slowly licks his lower lip. Oh, the things he could use that tongue for. Slowly, he leans down and our lips meet. Our first kiss. His lips are so soft against mine. I slowly place my hands around his neck and hold him close to me. This is the most nerve racking moment of my life. John pulls out of the kiss and looks down at me.)

John: Your lips are so soft. You're shaking. (I realize that my legs and arms are trembling. The effect he has on me is just insane. All we did was kiss and I'm already having the jitters.)

John: You okay? (I can read the concern written on his beautiful face. This man was mine. How fortunate for me.)

Eve: I'm just really nervous. (He rubs his nose against mine then rests his forehead against mine.)

John: Me too. (Nervous too? What exactly are we nervous about?)

John: It's alright though. (He leans down and our lips reconnect for the second time. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Oh my... There's a bulge between us and I'm pretty sure he doesn't carry a gun. He slowly leads me back to the bed and sets me down on it softly. Without interrupting our kiss he climbs down next to me resting his right hand on my hip and the other hand holding my cheek and jaw.)

His kissing changes. He was hungrier now. Slowly his hand begins to caress my hip and thigh. I'm lost in the kiss and right now I'm willing to let him do what ever he wanted to. His hand slowly travels up my abdomen to my breast. I hold my breath. Was he? Yes. He slowly and gently cups my breast in his hand. My shirt is preventing the skin to skin contact. I want to feel his flesh touch me. He squeezes and I can hear a soft low moan escape his lips. He likes it. I instantly feel accomplished and proud of myself.

His hand becomes desperate and he slides his hand under my top feeling my bare belly. He hesitates assessing my reaction. I don't stop him and just continue kissing him. I want him to touch him. He takes this as my permission and ascends to my breast. He stops when he reaches the bottom of it. Hesitation for thought perhaps? He seems to have figured it out because in an instant his hand is covering my entire breast. He fondles me and I can feel myself dampen under his touch. It feels soooo good.

He slides on top of me not breaking any contact. Oh my God. Were we really going to do this? This is happening so fast but I can't stop. I'm under his spell. His other hand makes it's way to my thigh slowly stroking me. He makes his way between my legs and inches his way higher and higher. I think I'm going to lose it. I can feel my own heart beat in the veins in my neck. I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate. He stops just before he touches me _there_ and kisses my neck. His hand slides to the back of my thigh and he pulls me toward him so that he is now between my legs.

John: You really want this? (His voice is low and breathy. He must really be turned on. He continues his assault on my neck and I just groan in response. Do I want this? I think I do. He caresses my behind and kisses lower on my neck until he reaches my collar bone. He starts to suck on my collar bone while his hands caress my thighs and breasts. My cell phone rings in my purse but I don't care. He stops for a second as it continues to ring.)

John: You gonna get that? (NO! I'm enjoying myself.)

Eve: No... (I attempt to continue our kiss but he gives me a quick peck.)

John: This time of the night it must be something important. (He withdraws both of his hands from my body and kneels on his knees between my legs. I prop myself up on my elbows.)

Eve: Fine. (I sigh and saunter over to my purse to grab my phone. The caller ID reveals it's my mother. Mom, you sure are good at ruining moments. I answer it.)

Eve: Hey, Mom. (I can hear her tears. Uh-oh. What's wrong?)

Eve: Mom, what's wrong?

Mom: Honey, Brian was hit by a car while he was on his motorcycle. (My heart drops. My brother was hit by a car?)

Mom: He's in bad shape. He's going in for surgery right now. We need you over here. (I glance at John and he looks at me with concern.)

Eve: I'll be there, Mom. See you soon. Love you. (I hang up and John jumps to his feet.)

John: Everything okay? (I shake my head no.)

Eve: My brother Brian was hit when he was riding his motorcycle.

John: Is he alright?

Eve: I don't think so. (I start to gather up my things. I needed to go and get to a flight back home.)

Eve: He's going in for surgery now. I need to catch a flight to Denver. I'm sorry.

John: Don't apologize. It's alright. I'm sorry about what happened. (I finish gathering my things and rush towards the door. He follows me out into the hallway.)

John: You want me to give you a lift to the airport? (I press the button on the elevator and we step in. The elevator starts to descend to the first floor.)

Eve: No I'll be fine. Thanks. (I press the unlock button on my key chain for my car. John opens the front door for me and I climb in.)

John: Well, good luck with everything.

Eve: I'll see you on Sunday at the pay-per-view. (He leans down and plants a quick kiss on my lips.)

John: I'll be thinking of you. See you then. (He closes my door and I pull out of my parking spot and head towards the airport. Awww. He is going to be thinking of me. He likes me a lot. I can tell.)

**Trish's POV**

I take a deep breath as I enter the locker room. Geez, I've been lonely these past few weeks. No boyfriend. No best friend. Melina won't talk to me and I won't talk to her. Did I make the right choice by cutting her off? YES! She put all my business out there. That isn't what a friend should do. She betrayed me and I wasn't going for it. I don't want to be her friend. She started this and I'm not going to go crawling back.

I apply some eyeliner and shake my head. I don't look myself. I look... drained. I've been sleeping alright. Perhaps I'm mentally drained? Emotionally? I'm not a psychologist so I'm not sure. Over thinking this will only drive me insane. I'm perfectly fine. The locker room door opens and in comes... _her_. I scowl in the mirror. What the fuck does she want? I lower my brush and sigh. I watch Eve turn in my direction in the mirror.

Eve: Relax, Trish. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'll save that later for the ring. That's where it matters. I just want to get myself pretty before I go out there and beat you. (She makes her way towards me and I close my eyes for a second. I swear if she touches me...)

Eve: You nervous? (She reaches down and grabs my brush. What the hell is she doing with **_MY_ **brush?! Wait a second... is that...? I look up at her and she grins ear to ear.)

Eve: Oh this? (She holds up her left hand and wiggles her ring finger.)

Eve: Just a little something Johnny got me. (Johnny?)

Trish: His name is John. (She's totally bluffing. There is no way he'd propose this fast. 6 years with me and he still didn't propose to me. There was no way he would get over his commitment issues this fast or for a bitch like her. If I couldn't change him there is no way in hell he'd change for her.)

Trish: I don't believe you. He wouldn't propose to you.

Eve: Why not? (I furrow my brows and look her right in the eye. I'm not afraid to be a bitch and with her, I don't mind one bit.)

Trish: Because it's you. Who the hell would wanna marry you? (She laughs arrogantly. She is so conceited it's ridiculous.)

Eve: Apparently Johnny would. I'm not you. I'm wife material. You're more like the nanny type. I mean, just look at it. (She places her hand in front of my face and I gaze down at the ring. It was beautiful. It should be mine!)

Eve: It's beautiful isn't it? And it's all mine. John is all mine. (Rage begins to build in me as she says those words. He isn't yours, bitch! He's mine!)

Eve: Come on Trishy, don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll find another middle-aged lonely man who will marry you. (I jump to my feet.)

Trish: My name is Trish, not Trishy! I'm not jealous or old! (She takes a step back and holds her hands up in front of her signaling that she was not going to fight.)

Eve: Hey, relax. You're so hostile. Save it for the ring. I don't wanna kick your ass in here with no witnesses. I want people to see what I'm gonna do to you. (She looks at me and chuckles a little. I feel like kicking her teeth down her loud mouth.)

Eve: Man, Randy was right. (Randy? What the fuck is he saying about me?)

Trish: What the hell did he say?

Eve: He said you were losing your mind. And I can definitely see it. You look so tired and sick. Your age is really starting to show. (One more crack at my age and I swear I will kill her right here, right now.)

Eve: Seriously, you don't look well. You must be worried and stressed about me. You're pale and tired. (Oh God. She can tell. That means everyone else can as well. Maybe she was right. No. No, I refuse to let her be right. She's wrong. No matter what, she will always be wrong.)

Trish: I'm not sick or nervous about you. You're not a threat to me in any type of way. Now I'm gonna go. My time is precious and I won't waste another second on you. Tell Randy to keep his mouth shut about me. I'll see you in the ring. (I give her a threatening look then storm out of the locker room. What the hell was that? Cena proposed to her? How? Why? Maybe she was lying. She had to be but then where did she get the ring? She surely wouldn't just go out and buy a ring for herself just for the sake of harassing me. Nobody would waste that amount of money and time just to simply annoy somebody else. So that must mean that John really did propose to her. But why? Why not me? What does she have that I don't? She can't be that great, can she?)

I feel tears pricking the lower lids of my eyes and I close them shut hard to fight them away. I wasn't going to let that little home-wrecker make me cry. It was too close to ring time and I can't afford to get worked up over her. I need to stay focused. I have a lot to prove by beating her. If I lose tonight then I... well I will win. No doubt. I can't think negatively or I will lose. But John... he proposed. This is going to kill me. How could he? He's supposed to love me. He's supposed to be mine. My thoughts are interrupted when I bump into somebody. I look up into those icy blue eyes. Oh, no.

Randy: Watch where the fuck you're going, Trish. (He says my name with a hint of hate. He wasn't going to bring me down. He hates me, well I hate him twice as much.)

Trish: Hey, jackass. What are you doing here? You're not in a match. Which means the audience doesn't give a damn about you. People are saying I'm the has-been but I think they've been over-looking you. (There. That should shut him up. He chuckles. Oh, no. Not that chuckle. His chuckle only meant one thing, an onslaught of verbal and sometimes physical assault.)

Randy: You're only in a match tonight because Beth is injured. So don't try to flatter yourself. If Beth never got injured, you wouldn't be here tonight.

Trish: I don't have time for your shit, Randy. Like I told Eve, I don't have time to waste on non-relevant people. (I try to walk past him but he steps in my way.)

Randy: You spoke to Eve today? Good. (He rubs his chin with a smirk.)

Randy: Anything interesting? (He must know about the proposal. Damn it, John must have really done it then. My eyes are wide as the realization sets in.)

Randy: I'm guessing you seen the ring on her finger. It must kill you, doesn't it? Six years and for what? To be replaced in a month by Eve. That's what you always wanted and he gave it to another woman. A much better woman. And by better I mean way better. They already had sex, Trish. Cena said that Eve does things you never would. And her head game is ridiculous. You must be dying inside. (I am... No. He won't get the better of me. I frown at him. No, it couldn't be. John wouldn't have sex already, would he? I mean, he was a player but I thought that chapter of his life was over? I thought I changed him? Maybe Randy wasn't lying. I couldn't change Cena enough to propose. So maybe I never really changed his lifestyle. I think I'm going to be sick...)

Randy: Just face it, Trish. Eve is better in every possible way. You should just kill yourself. You have nothing to live for anymore. Nobody cares about you and nobody will miss you when you're gone. Cena hates you. Eve hates you. Melina hates you. You have no friends. The fans don't care about you anymore. You're a desperate, pathetic, old, clingy, bitch and we would all be happier if you just dropped over dead. (Tears rush from my eyes and I push past him running down the hall.)

* * *

I wipe my tears from my eyes as I stand behind the curtain waiting for my music to play. Would it really be better if I just killed myself? Surely there had to be people who love me. But the people who matter don't care about me. Could I really live like this? In a constant psychological battle with myself? Suicide has never crossed my mind but perhaps it could be a solution to all my problems? Oh, no. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't let Randy and Little-Miss-Whore-Bag get inside my mind. I'm not going to kill myself to make them happy.

My music plays and I come out from behind the curtain and make my way to the ring. I look around at the audience and they are cheering. Not as much as they used to but they are still cheering. Randy doesn't know what he's talking about. Eve's music hits and the fans go crazy. Do they actually like her that much? What's to like about her? I sigh. Randy destroyed my mood. I'm going to take all my frustration out on Eve. This was all her fault to begin with. As soon as she steps in the ring I attack. My mind blanks as we tumble around on the mat.

I fall to the floor in pain. What was that? The blow brings me back to the now and I look around stunned and confused. The referee was knocked on the mat. How? Eve drops a steel chair next to me on the mat. Oh my God. She must have just hit me with it. The pain travels up and down my spine. I try to climb to my feet but I can't. That chair shot has handicapped me. I can't believe it! She cheated again! She's a little cheater! How do the referees not catch on?

She yanks me to my feet and pulls my face close to hers.

Eve: John is mine. So stay the fuck away. (Her voice is low and menacing. She meant business. She twists me around and nails me with the Heart Breaker finisher. My head lands hard on the chair.)

I'm being lifted up by the referee. I look around dazed. Eve is at the top of the ramp holding her title above her head taunting me. She lifts her left hand and waves it reminding me that Cena was hers. She turns in an arrogant manner and disappears behind the curtain. I can't believe it. Replays flash on the titantron.

During the match, I accidentally knock the ref down when I get pushed into him. Eve quickly grabs a chair and slides in the ring. She strikes me in the back with it and I fall. That is the moment that I come to my senses. I was blacked out from anger the whole match. I should have stayed focused. That was my mistake. I watch as she lifts me to my feet, threatens me, then plants me on the chair with her snap swinging neck breaker. My head cracks on the chair and Eve wisely slides it out of the ring before the referee notices it.

I make my way up the entrance ramp holding my head. Eve is nothing but a dirty lying cheater. She has cheated to win her title and she cheated to keep it. I am going to demand a rematch. I'm not letting her get away with this. No way. I'm going to kick her ass, and take that title home where it belongs. And if I feel like it I'll steal her man while I'm at it.

**John's POV**

I eagerly wait for Eve. She should be coming in any minute now. She bursts through the door and I grab her in my arms and lift her up.

John: You did it! You successfully defended your title! I'm so proud of you! (I plant a kiss on her soft lips and lower her to the ground. Randy crosses his arms and looks at us.)

Randy: You beat the hell out of Trish with that chair. (I look at him. What's he trying to say?)

Randy: You cheated, Eve. (I don't care if he's my friend or not. I wasn't going to let him start messing with Eve like he did to Trish. I'm putting my foot down now.)

Eve: Yeah, well...

John: Don't worry about it, Orton. She won and that's all that matters. You had your share of cheating in matches so don't try acting all righteous now.

Randy: I'm not criticizing her. I'm proud. (A huge smirk covers his face and he stands up.)

Randy: I think we'll get along just fine. Good job. (He holds his hand out to shake Eve's hand. I can't believe it. Does Randy actually like Eve? This is a first. He hates any woman who catches my attention.)

Randy: Keep it up and you'll have a long and amazing reign. You sure put Trish in her place. Keep her there. That's where the bitch belongs. (I don't like Randy talking about Trish but I can't say anything now. Not with Eve here. She'd get mad and jealous. I fake a grin and put my arm around Eve's waist. I'll have to talk to him later in private.)

Randy: I'll let you two have your privacy. (He heads out the door and I look at Eve, my champion, with a huge smile. I can't contain my joy.)

John: How about I take you out to celebrate again? And we can finish where we left off before. (She smiles. I got her. She wants me just as bad as I want her.)

Eve: I'd love that but... (That dreaded word.)

Eve: I promised my mom I would go home after tonight's match. My brother is recovering from his surgery but he might need another one. And he might need a blood donor. I have the same blood type and well, you know the drill. (Disappointment hits me and I sigh. I'm trying to build a relationship with her but I can't seem to get any alone time with her. But I can't stop her from being there for her family.)

John: How unfortunate. (Very unfortunate for her family and for me. I haven't had sex in 7 months and I'm about ready for combustion. I was hoping we'd have done something other than kiss by now.)

John: I know this is off topic but it's bugging me.

Eve: What?

John: Don't think bad of me or anything but... (I sigh. This is hard to spit out.)

Eve: What? Is this about last time I saw you?

John: Well, yeah. I was kinda hoping we'd, you know. (She furrows her brows and shakes her head.)

Eve: What? (Is she really going to make me say it? I can't just come right out and say it.)

Eve: Are you talking about sex? (Her face drops and I instantly get scared. She's going to think I'm a pig.)

John: Well, I...

Eve: Is that all you want?

John: No, of course not. It's just that, I mean look at you. You're so sexy, and beautiful. (I rub my fingers against her cheeks.)

John: And last time I saw you, we, you know. It got pretty heavy and now it's killing me. I just want you so bad. (She sighs and removes my hand from her cheek.)

John: Please don't be mad. I never went long without it and you were a huge tease last time. So close but so far and I'm dying here. (She sighs.)

Eve: John, trust me, I've been thinking about it a lot too. I just don't feel completely ready yet. Last time we were together I lost my own self control. It won't happen again. (What? She didn't want me?)

John: I thought you were into it?

Eve: I was. But after giving it some thought I realized I'm not ready to take that next step yet. We shouldn't even be having this conversation right now considering the condition my brother is in. How selfish are you? Worrying about sex when my brother could die. (I never thought of it that way. She was right. What was I thinking? Sex is amazing but I can't put this pressure on her at a time like this.)

Eve: You know what? Just don't talk to me. You have no idea how hard it is to keep myself together with my brother like this. And you're trying to get in my panties. You're adding extra stress that I don't need. So if sex is all you want then you can just stop talking to me. Good-bye. (I grab her hand to stop her from leaving.)

John: Eve, just wait. I really like you and I don't want to lose you. You're right. I shouldn't be asking about sex right now. It's an inappropriate time and place. I just... It is hard to control myself when I'm around you. I don't want you for sex. I want you for you. Sex is just a bonus. And I'm willing to wait until you are ready. It's wrong for me to push the issue. Your body, your rules, your boundaries. I get it. I'm sorry. (She looks up at me and slowly nods.)

Eve: You mean all that? (I look into her eyes with intensity. I want her to trust what I'm saying because it's all true.)

John: Of course I do. I'm a guy so you can't blame me for wanting to have sex with his hot girlfriend. I mean, of course I want to sleep with you but I can definitely wait until you're ready.

Eve: What about making love? (I was stunned. Make love? She actually does like me a lot to say something like that. I kiss her softly and think about it for a second. Make love? With Eve?)

John: Yes, make love with my hot girlfriend. (Eve laughs and playfully slaps my shoulder.)

Eve: Beautiful girlfriend.

John: My beautiful, pretty, smart, talented, hot girlfriend. (Eve laughs again and shakes her head.)

Eve: You're stupid. (I laugh with her and pull her into a hug.)

John: I'm sorry. We can wait until you are ready. Right now you need to get back to your family and take care of that. I hope your brother is alright. And I'll be waiting for you to come back. I'll miss you. But I can wait to see you until this is all settled away. (I kiss her forehead and her arms tighten around me.)

Eve: I'll hurry back. I should probably get going now though before I miss my flight. It leaves in an hour. (She plants a quick kiss on my lips and pulls out of my embrace.)

Eve: I'll be missing you.

John: I'll miss you, too. Be careful, baby. (I watch her leave with a corny smile on my face. That woman is something else. I look forward to getting to know her better and forming a relationship. I have high hopes for us. I love this feeling. It's new and unexplored. The road up ahead is going to be nothing but pure bliss.)


	14. Even Good Men Cheat

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 14: Even Good Men Cheat**

**John's POV**

Eve: You did what?! (She throws her bags down and glares at me with the anger glowing on her cheeks. Man, she was pissed.)

_**Flashback**_

I pull up a seat at the bar and order myself a drink. I take a drink of my beer and look down the bar. Is that... Trish? I squint and she turns to look at me. Her eyes slowly drop and she looks away shyly. Yeah, that's her. She looks so sad. Is that a black and blue around her eye? Wow, Eve really did a number on her earlier. My chest drops. How could I approve of that? I congratulated Eve for doing this to Trish? That's not right. I was in love with Trish for 6 years. I can't just ignore her and act like she is some stranger. She was my girlfriend. My best friend. What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be acting this way towards the woman who was there for me when nobody else was.

I slowly stand up and make my way over to her. I pull up a seat and sit down next to her. She glances at me but quickly diverts her eyes. She doesn't want to look at me. Why not? I must have really hurt her. I feel my own mood drop. Seeing her like this hurts me. I don't want to see her being depressed and beaten up.

John: Hey. (She nods her head in acknowledgment but keeps quiet.)

John: You alright? (She sighs and keeps her face away from mine.)

John: Trish?

Trish: Leave me alone. (She turns her entire body away from me. She smells like alcohol and I grow suspicious.)

John: How many drinks have you had?

Trish: None of your business. (She really wasn't going to talk to me, huh? She hates me and the thought kills me.)

John: Please, don't hate me.

Trish: I don't hate you.

John: Then why won't you look at me?

Trish: Because.

John: Because why? (She sniffles a little.)

Trish: Because I just can't. (She jumps to her feet and rushes out of the back door. I chase after her. I wasn't going to let her run away from me again. I need to make sure that she was fine. I catch up to her as she turns the corner. I grab her wrist to keep her from getting away.)

John: Don't run from me. (I pull her closer to me and she closes her eyes with her face away from mine. She was going to keep distance between us. I know it.)

Trish: Let me go! (She tries to yank her hand out of my hold. I pull back keeping her with me.)

John: I'm not gonna hurt you, Trish.

Trish: You already did! (The words sting. Ow. In my state of shock my hold weakens and she yanks her hand out of my grasp and turns her back to me. She folds her arms and starts walking away. I watch her. Oh my God. I had no clue to the extent of what I did to her. She's really hurt. I feel a lump in my throat and I swallow hard forcing it back down. What did I do to her? I let her walk out of my life once. I'm not letting it happen again. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm going after her. I walk quickly to catch up to her and when I do she rolls her eyes in irritation.)

Trish: What!?

John: I wanna talk. (She turns around and stares me in my eyes with the hurt and anger obvious in the tears. Damn. I feel like a jackass.)

Trish: About what? (For the first time in 7 months she looks me in the eye. I stare back at her contemplating whether I should even be here or not. Screw it. I'm here now and that means something.)

John: Well, for starters, these. (I brush my thumb against her cheeks wiping away the tears. She flinches against my touch but doesn't stop me physically. It's clear that she has a wall up but there is still hope for me.)

John: You're so much prettier when you're not crying. (She looks down and shakes her head.)

Trish: Don't. (She takes a step back from me.)

John: Don't what?

Trish: Don't say things like that. We're not together. I'm not Eve. (I sigh. Yep. She's jealous of Eve.)

John: This has nothing to do with her. This is about you and me.

Trish: Yeah, nothing. (I bite my lower lip. She's always been a good arguer. I sigh. Was I even going to be able to get through to her?)

John: Look, I saw what happened tonight in your match. I'm sorry.

Trish: You should be. Your little girlfriend isn't only a bitch, she's a cheater too. (Wow. These women really do hate each other. Trish is right though. Eve has cheated twice. It's not fair or right.)

John: I know. A chair to the head, huh? You alright?

Trish: I'm fine. (She snaps at me. No, she's not fine.)

John: You don't seem like it. (More tears begin to stream down her cheeks. I knew it. I reach out to wipe them away again but she swats my hand away from her face.)

Trish: Don't fucking touch me! (She turns her back to me again and I shove my hands in my pockets.)

John: I'm sorry. (She doesn't even acknowledge my words.)

John: I see you have a bruise under your eye. You okay?

Trish: I've had worse. Now, leave me be. (She starts to walk away.)

John: You can't run from me forever. At some point we're gonna need to talk about this. And you know it. (She stops walking and stands still with her back to me. I slowly approach her again and stand next to her.)

Trish: Why are doing this to me?

John: I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this because I don't want you out of my life. You were my best friend after all. And I miss talking to you. (She sobs softly and I hold my hand up making it clear of my intentions. She doesn't object and I once again wipe her tears away.)

John: You really are a beautiful woman, Trish. You've been stressing out haven't you? (She shakes her head no and I nod.)

John: Yes you have. You can't fool me. I've looked at this pretty little face of yours for 6 years. I know it like the back of my hand. You're stressed. You've lost a lot of weight. You don't look yourself.

Trish: Yeah, well that's what happens when you have a broken heart. (Good point made. I feel like complete shit right now. I had no idea she's been suffering so much.)

John: I really hurt you, huh? (She starts walking and I follow her walking next to the woman who's become a stranger.)

Trish: Why are you here tonight?

John: What? You mean talking with you?

Trish: Don't you have a girlfriend who needs attended to?

John: No. Eve isn't in town. She's not important. You are. (I can feel some of the tension between us lighten. She gives me a quick glance as she turns the corner and walks into a park.)

Trish: So why exactly are you here?

John: Honestly? I wanted to make sure you were okay. I've been hearing a ton of rumors about you. People are saying that you're crazy.

Trish: I'm not crazy.

John: I know. I'm not saying you are. That's just what people are saying. And I know that you've been drinking a lot.

Trish: So what if I have?

John: You never drink. So why are you doing it now?

Trish: I'm hurt. Sad. Lonely. Betrayed. Broken-hearted. Just miserable. (I stare at her in silence. I don't know what to say.)

Trish: At least when I'm drunk I don't feel the pain. (She takes a seat on a park bench. I take a seat next to her. I don't like what she's saying but at least she's talking to me and being honest.)

John: That's something an alcoholic would say.

Trish: Yeah, well these things happen.

John: Do you hate me? (She looks at me and shakes her head no.)

Trish: No.

John: Even though I hurt you?

Trish: You can't hate someone you love. (Wow. I stare at her. She still loves me.)

John: You still love me?

Trish: I wanted to marry you, so yeah. You can't just get over someone that fast. Well, you can. I can't.

John: You think I'm over you?

Trish: You are. You have a new girlfriend, I mean fiance and...

John: Fiance? What are you talking about?

Trish: Don't play stupid with me. You proposed to Eve. She told me herself so don't act dumb. I know all about it. (I start laughing at this accusation.)

Trish: What's so funny?

John: You are. Where do you get this from? I didn't propose to her. Why would I? That's just crazy.

Trish: Yeah, okay. She told me herself and showed me the ring. (I stop laughing and look at her. She wasn't lying.)

John: Eve showed you this ring hersef?

Trish: Yes.

John: That's bullshit. (She cocks her head to one side and looks at me confused. I'm just as confused.)

John: Trust me, I don't know where this all is coming from but I promise you that I am not engaged to Eve. That's just ridiculous. I can't believe she said that. She must be trying to get you jealous. There's no way I'd propose to her.

Trish: What's that supposed to mean?

John: You're the only woman for me, Trish. Eve just doesn't compare to you. Sure, she's not as difficult as you but you're my first love. My true love. I'll even go as far to say that you're my soul mate. You're the only woman I would marry.

Trish: Then why didn't you? (She has a good point. I have no good answer for that.)

John: Because I'm fucking stupid. Like really stupid. And I regret that I didn't realize it sooner. Eve is cool and all but she's not you. Nobody could ever measure up to you. You're just perfect for me and nobody could ever take your place. I should have married you when I had the chance. But now I blew it and you don't even want to look at me. (She stares at me almost like she's shocked. And I don't blame her. I just poured my heart out to her. How could I be this stupid? I gave her up and for what reason? I look up at her and her expression seems to soften. I can't believe I just told her all of this. I haven't even accepted it myself yet.)

Trish: Can I ask you something? (I nod and look her in the eye.)

John: Go ahead.

Trish: Did you cheat on me? (I scrunch my eyes. What the hell? Where is this coming from? Of course not.)

John: What? No. Of course not. What makes you think that?

Trish: Randy told me you cheated on me all the time. And that...

John: Wait what? Randy? As in Randy Orton?

Trish: Yes. You know, your best friend. The same asshole who tried to continuously break us up. That Randy. (I sit forward and I can't believe it.)

John: That son of a bitch. He told you that?

Trish: Yes. And that's not all.

John: What else did he tell you?

Trish: Well, that you cheated on me all the time. You and Eve had sex and she was better than me. And he told me that nobody would care if I killed myself. He told me to drop over dead. (Tears begin to form in her eyes again. I wipe her tears away as I try to process all of this. Randy said of all this to her? Why? He's supposed to be my friend but yet he's saying all of this bullshit about me. What's up with this?)

John: You sure?

Trish: Yes.

John: You heard this from his own mouth?

Trish: Yes! (She's exasperated.)

Trish: Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain by lying,. I'm just telling you what he said. (She was becoming frustrated with me. I should have expected this. Randy isn't very trust worthy. He's always done these under handed things trying to set me up for failure. I can't count the times that he's tried to tempt me to cheat on Trish.)

John: I can't... I can't wrap my head around this. Let me get this straight. Apparently I'm engaged to Eve and she told you this?

Trish: Yes.

John: And Orton is spreading these false rumors around and harassing you?

Trish: Yeah, pretty much. (I sit straight up on the bench and sigh.)

John: Looks like I'm gonna have to have a little talk with him. (She eyes me up and down and I can tell that there is something she wants to say.)

John: What is it?

Trish: Are you sure that you didn't cheat on me?

John: I'm positive. I'd never do something like that to you. I respected and loved you too much to do that. When we were together nobody else mattered.

Trish: Not even the ring rats? (Her question knocks me off guard. I immediately think back to when we were first dating. She had an issue with the amount of women I had sex with and I didn't blame her. I don't even know how many I've been with. It took us about a year to finally settle this problem. She hated that I had women who threw themselves at me all the time. She was afraid she couldn't measure up to them. I thought that we had gotten past this already.)

John: I thought we already fixed this problem. Nobody mattered but you. Honestly, I thought you were the most beautiful and sexist woman I've ever seen. Anybody after you is a down grade.

Trish: What about Eve? (I sigh. I take a moment to think about it.)

John: Even Eve is a down grade. (I watch the corners of her mouth twitch like she wants to smile but she doesn't give into it. What did I just say? Eve is my girlfriend and here I am telling my ex that she was better than my girl. The sad fact is that it's actually true. Trish will always be better than anyone else.)

Trish: So, the stuff Randy has been saying, isn't true right?

John: No, Trish, it's not. Eve and I never had sex. I never cheated on you or even thought about it.

Trish: He said you wouldn't care if I killed myself. (I frown. What the fuck is wrong with Randy? He wants Trish to kill herself. That's why he's messing with her. I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him. I told him to leave her alone and he's trying to get her to kill herself.)

John: Randy is an asshole. Trish, listen to me. Whatever Randy and Eve have been telling you is completely fake. Okay? None of that shit is true. The only person you should be listening to is me. What I'm telling you is what's true. Everything else you heard is irrelevant. You know I would never hurt you. At least not intentionally. You're my first and true love. I cherish what we have, well had. (She looks down as I say the word 'had'.)

John: Trish, I really need to get some things off my chest. (She looks up at me and narrows her eyes.)

John: I regret these past few months. I've been an idiot. I didn't realize this when we were together. I thought you would always be around and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. You kept me together when things got tough. I counted on you. And when we first broke up I didn't think anything of it. I thought we'd get back together but that never happened. And at first I was happy. It meant I had freedom. I could do what and who I wanted. But then I realized what I was missing out on. (I place my hand on her cheek and bring her eyes up to meet mine.)

John: I was missing out on waking up to this pretty face every morning. I was missing out on hearing your giggle, looking into your beautiful eyes, making love to you, play fighting, cuddling, your amazing cooking. I was missing out on all of this. I was missing out on feeling your love. (She bites her lower lip obviously fighting back some tears. I can't help myself. I just need to get this all off of my chest. I've been keeping it bottled up and I needed to just tell her how I really felt.)

John: After losing you I realized what exactly I was losing. I was losing my best friend. You've always been there for me and loved me unconditionally. Marrying you would have been the best decision I could have ever made. You gave me everything I needed. You were all I needed. With you I felt complete. And now I feel like a jackass for hurting you and losing the best thing that ever happened to me. I lost my soul mate when you left. (She blinks back some tears and looks at me.)

Trish: You told me you didn't believe in soul mates.

John: Well, I do now. I'm looking at her. (For the first time she cracks a smile and I smile back.)

John: Trish, I'm still in love with you.

_**End of flashback**_

John: I said I hung out with Trish...

Eve: I leave for a few days and this is what you do?! My brother almost dies and you run back to your whore ex!

John: She's not a whore.

Eve: Oh yeah. Defend the bitch. (I sigh. I've never seen her this mad before.)

Eve: What else did you do?

_**Flashback**_

I look at Trish standing across from me. The wind is blowing through her hair and she's never looked so beautiful before. She is looking out over the ocean while we stand on the pier. She starts giggling.

John: What?

Trish: Remember the last time we were up here?

John: Yeah. Valentine's Day two years ago. (I look at her and try to figure out why she was bringing this up.)

Trish: That seagull was kicking your ass. (She starts cracking up and I laugh as I remember that day. We were going for a romantic walk and I bought us some ice cream. That seagull apparently liked peanut ice cream because he wanted mine. He was swooping down and plucking me trying to get my ice cream cone. I ended up dropping my cone and Trish shared hers with me. I look at Trish and control my laughter.)

Trish: We had a lot of fun back then. Ah. Those were the good old days, I tell you. (She looks back out over the ocean. My heart fills and I can't help myself.)

John: You think it could ever be like that again?

Trish: What do you mean?

John: Between us.

Trish: You want us to... (She eyes me up and down.)

Trish: I don't know, John. What about...? (She's talking about Eve. She was right. I was with Eve now but I don't want to be. I want to be back with Trish. She is who I belong with.)

John: I only want you, Trish. (She looks down like she's thinking about it. After a moment she sighs and looks at me.)

Trish: I don't know. You really hurt me. And who's to say that things won't change? Seeing you with Eve... I just don't know, John. I can't say that I trust you.

John: They will. I'll be a better man and give you everything you deserve. Being with you is where I belong. You make me a better person and I'll do anything to keep you happy. I promise. (She looks at her own hands then back up at me.)

Trish: I'll have to think about it. Like really think about it. (I frown. This could go either way. I don't want to wait. I want Trish to be mine. If she rejects me again I'll lose my mind. Her hair swirls around her face and I brush it out of her face. She looks at me and our eyes lock. I glance down at her lips.)

John: You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm like really, really in love with you, Trish. (I dip my head towards hers. I just want to kiss her right now. She looks back at me and bites her lower lip in angst. She cracks a small grin.)

Trish: I love you, too. (I close my eyes and lean in for a kiss. She's going to reject me, I just know it. Oh. My. God. Her lips connect with mine and I literally gasp in shock. She was actually kissing me back! I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her. I never want her out of my arms again. Our tongues dance as the wind blows around us.)

_**End of flashback**_

Eve: What the fuck do you mean you kissed her!? (Eve is fuming and I swear she's gonna end up killing me.)

Eve: I'm done! Completely. I tell you I feel uncomfortable with you being around her and you don't listen. Instead you wait until I'm out of town and then cheat on me. You're an asshole! (I remain quiet. I'll just let her relieve her anger. If I say anything she'll only get more mad.)

Eve: Are you happy? Huh? (I shake my head no.)

Eve: I'm sure you are. After all, you got your ex back.

John: No I didn't.

Eve: Oh just great. So you cheat on me and didn't even get anything out of it. That's what you get. Maybe now you'll see how it feels to be hurt. (I sigh.)

Eve: And I bet you still think I'm gonna stay with you even though you cheated on me. How do you expect to fix this problem? How can I trust you again? (I stand up and take a deep breath.

John: Look, Eve. I don't think I can be with you regardless. I thought I was falling for you but seeing Trish again just brought back a lot of old feelings. I can't lie to myself. Trish is who I want to be with. (She furrows her brows and looks at me stunned.)

Eve: What the hell!? How are you going to cheat on me and then break up with me? No. No. _I'm_ breaking up with _you_. I'm not giving you that satisfaction. (I sigh once again and shrug. It was obvious that she was hurt and anything I could do to ease the pain I was willing to let her have. If dumping me made her feel better I was willing to let her do it.)

Eve: I thought you were different. (I can see the pain in her eyes. She was definitely hurt.)

John: I'm sorry for hurting you. (I reach out to her and she takes a step back.)

Eve: Don't touch me. (She makes her way to the door without taking her eyes off of me. If looks could kill I'd have died a thousand deaths by now.)

Eve: Go to hell. (She slams the door and I sigh once again. I didn't mean to hurt Eve but I couldn't lie to her either. She deserved to know the truth and hear it from me first. Instead of Randy going around and running his mouth like he has been. I still have a bone to pick with him and he was going to get his the next time I see him. He wasn't going to get away with this. I bet he's the reason why all of this is happening to begin with.)


	15. The Mistake

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 15: The Mistake**

**John's POV**

Well, I guess Eve and I are history now. I sure did hurt her. Yesterday she spazzed out on me. Maybe I did her wrong. Maybe? Of course I did. She liked me and technically I did cheat on her. I should go talk to her. Maybe she has calmed down. Last night she was fuming. Nobody would think straight at a time like that though so I don't blame her. But today, yes, today I'll go and try to make things right.

I walk through the halls of the arena. Tonight, I was supposed to have my match for the WWE Title. I have to be honest with myself. Triple H has been on a role lately and I haven't been paying any attention to this match at all. I put myself at a disadvantage. Let's just hope Hunter isn't on his A game tonight. I stop outside of the women's locker room. I'm sure Eve doesn't want to see me. But I owe it to her to at least see how she was doing. I knock three times and wait. The door slowly opens and those familiar green eyes look back at me.

Eve: Ugh. (She rolls her eyes at me.)

Eve: Trish isn't here. (She attempts to close the door but I place my hand on the door and stop her from closing it.)

John: I'm here for you. Not her.

Eve: I don't want to see you. (Again I stop her from closing the door.)

Eve: What the hell do you want from me? I'm not playing this back and forth shit with you. You chose Trish so go with your decision. Now leave me alone.

John: You're mad at me, I know. And I don't blame you. But I'd like to just talk to you for a minute. (She glances at the floor then back at me.)

John: It's only gonna take a minute. Please? (She looks at me for a moment then sighs.)

Eve: Fine. You have one minute, Cena. And I mean it. One minute and that's it. I'm not playing these games with you. (I sigh out of relief and nod.)

John: Thank-you. (I look at her and she stares back awkwardly. Geez, I didn't know this could be so hard. Melina peers at me from the background of the locker room. I know she's gonna go running back to tell Trish everything I say. And after finally making a break through with that difficult woman I wasn't going to risk Melina running her mouth and jeopardizing it. Melina doesn't like me and she would tell Trish a bunch of lies to prevent her from getting back with me.)

John: Excuse me a second, Eve. (I peek past Eve at Melina.)

John: Come here. (Melina glares at me uninterested and I roll my eyes.)

John: Just come here. I'm not gonna do anything to you. (She throws down a bag she was holding and comes towards the door. Eve steps aside and let's Melina in the doorway.)

Melina: What? (She snaps at me and I flinch.)

John: How are you doing?

Melina: Fine. (I eye her suspiciously and it's obvious she doesn't want to talk with me.)

John: And Trish?

Melina: I don't know.

John: Come on, Melina. I'm sure she told you what happened the other day with us. You don't have to protect her anymore. How is she today?

Melina: I said I didn't know. We're not talking. (My mouth drops open. What? Melina crosses her arms and glares at me.)

John: What? What do you mean? You guys arguing or something? (She grunts in frustration.)

Melina: We're not on speaking terms. Apparently, she thinks it's okay to blurt all my business out there.(I narrow my eyes. I never thought I'd see the day where those two hated each other. It wasn't that long ago that Melina wanted to slit my throat for hurting Trish.)

John: Oh, well, I wouldn't know about any of that. I'm guessing she didn't tell you anything about us then?

Melina: You two?

John: The other day we talked and kinda sorted everything out. She's thinking about seeing me again. (She narrows her eyes at me angrily.)

Melina: What are you planning?

John: What? Nothing. It's cool.

Melina: No, it's not cool. Stay the fuck away from her. (She gets in my face and I take a step back.)

John: Hey, calm down. It's not like that.

Melina: You broke her heart. I'm not going to let you do it again. Now leave her the fuck alone and don't make me tell you again. (She jabs me in the chest with her manicured hand. Ouch. I rub my sore skin.)

John: Calm down. I said it isn't like that. What the hell is wrong with you? I want to be with her. And I know she wants me too. She's a grown woman and can do whatever she wants. If she wants to be with me then it's none of your business. You can't control her.

Melina: It is my fucking business! I'm tired of assholes like you! You screw whoever the hell you want and then you expect Mrs. Perfect to go for you. I'm not stupid, Cena. You fucked and used Trish and when you got tired of her you went running to Eve. Now you got bored of her and you're trying to go back to Trish. Well it's not happening.

John: I didn't have sex with Eve. What are you talking about?

Melina: You know exactly what I'm talking about. Trish is over you. Now let her be. She doesn't want you.

John: Yeah, she does.

Melina: No, she doesn't. And you messing around with her is only going to complicate her life and she doesn't need that right now. Trish is too good for you and you need to back the fuck off. (I sigh and place my hands on my hips.)

John: Look, like I said before, she is a grown woman. She can make her own choices. She doesn't need you to be her spokesperson, alright. I'm gonna be good to her. I'm not gonna hurt her again. I want to be with her. Besides, you said that you guys aren't even talking so it's none of your business. So don't worry about it. (Ow. My cheek stings and I instinctively raise my right hand to rub it. She slapped the taste out of my mouth. She grabs me by my shirt and gets in my face.)

Melina: I'm fucking warning you, Cena. If you hurt Trish I'm going to fucking kill you. This time it isn't a threat, it's a promise. Now. Stay. Away. From. Her. I'm not going to tell you again. (She speaks between clenched teeth. She lets go of my shirt and pushes me as she speeds past me. Jesus. I clutch my cheek as I look for Eve. She looks at me warily as she reappears at the door.)

Eve: That was intense. (She eyes me up and down and I shake my head trying to rid myself of the pain in my cheek.)

Eve: Well? (Oh yeah. I'm supposed to be talking to Eve. That damn Melina got me distracted from my intentions.)

John: Let's go somewhere a little more private. (She furrows her brows and takes a step back. I sigh and rub the back of my neck embarrassed. She must think I want to go somewhere private to fool around.)

John: I don't mean like that. I mean to talk. Normally. You know, person to person? I don't want a repeat like what just happened with Melina. (She looks hesitant but takes a step through the door and closes it behind her.)

Eve: We'll go to the meeting room. And the door stays open.

John: Alright. (We make our way down the hallway and we pass Triple H. I watch him as we pass him and he eyes me intently. Is it just me or has everyone suddenly taken a hate toward me? Sure we have a match later but I haven't done anything to him. We go into the meeting room and Eve keeps her distance as she folds her arms. I look at her and take a deep sigh letting it out slowly.)

John: I'm sorry. (I can't think of anything better to say. I can see the hurt flash across her face. I had this whole conversation planned out in my head. But now that I'm here I'm speechless.)

Eve: Yeah, well. (I had no clue that this could be so hard. I look at her and she bites her lower lip. Oh, no. She's fighting back tears. )

John: Eve, please, don't cry. (She takes a step back as a single tear drops onto her cheek.)

Eve: Don't.

John: I'm sorry. I had no clue any of this would happen.

Eve: Yeah, well I didn't know that it would hurt this bad either. (I feel horrible for what I have done to her.)

John: You know it wasn't like that.

Eve: Like what? (Her voice is loud and harsh. She's mad now.)

John: I didn't do this on purpose. I honestly thought that I was done with Trish. I didn't feel anything for her and all my focus was on you. On us. But you beat her up with that chair and I kept hearing those rumors about her. And then I saw her at a bar. She looked really bad and I wanted to see if she was okay. And one thing led to another and before I knew it I had fallen for her again. (She peeks at me through the tears then lowers her eyes to the floor.)

John: She was my first love after all. And I guess I thought I was over her because we hadn't talked in so long. But seeing her and talking to her... all those old feelings resurfaced. (Eve licks her lower lip and sucks in a long breath of air. She isn't taking this whole thing easy.)

John: I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I really did like you a lot. And I thought we would...

Eve: Thought we would what?

John: I don't know. I thought we could make it work.

Eve: And we would have if you just listened to me. (I squint at her. What does that mean?)

John: What are you talking about?

Eve: If you would have stayed away from her like I asked this never would have happened. (Oh. I drop my head. She makes one fine point.)

John: I know.

Eve: This is why I said I didn't feel comfortable with you two being alone. I knew this would happen. And I was right. Damn it, Cena. You don't fucking listen. (She turns her back to me in anger. She was right. I went against her wishes and because of that I fell back in love with Trish. Eve knew it the whole time.)

Eve: You said you'd do what you could to make me feel comfortable. You went behind my back and seen your ex. You broke your promise, John. (Her tone is one of hurt and longing. She really does wish that I had never seen Trish. Eve must really want to be with me.)

John: You're right. And I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. (She sighs from frustration and turns back around to face me.)

Eve: I really fell hard for you, John. (I watch as she wipes her tears away.)

John: I know. (She sniffles a little then shrugs.)

Eve: I guess it's not your fault. After all, you guys were together for a long time and I should have known better. Whether you knew it or not, you weren't available. You still loved Trish and weren't ready to move on. (I look at her shocked.)

Eve: I could tell by how you acted. You hated when Randy or I insulted her. If you didn't care about her you wouldn't have gotten offended. I knew it all along. That you were still in love with Trish. You were in denial. And I have to admit it, I was in denial myself. I just wanted to be with you. I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. (Wow. Really?)

Eve: I would have given anything to be with you and when you asked me out I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. And as much as I want to be with you I know that I can't. You belong with Trish. She's your soul mate. There's no hard feelings toward you. (I'm in a state of shock. What?)

John: You don't hate me?

Eve: At first I did but no. Not anymore.

John: I had no idea.

Eve: Nobody did. (I nod in understanding and give a small smile.)

John: Truce? (I hold out my hand to shake. She grins back at me and nods.)

Eve: Truce. (I think that she is reaching for my hand to shake but she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back and rest my chin on the top of her head. I take a second to process this information. Okay, so she doesn't hate me. That's good. And I'm guessing we're friends. Good. We just made a truce. I wonder briefly how her brother is and decide to ask her. A change of topic should be good and distracting.)

John: So, how's your brother? (She lets go of my waist and takes a step back from me.)

Eve: He's banged up but he's fine. Much better than before. He lost a lot of blood so they gave him a transfusion but other than that he's good. He has a broken leg and arm and whip-lash but he'll recover just fine. (I nod.)

John: That's good to hear. (I should ask her about the ring now while I have the chance.)

John: So, I need to ask you something before I confront Randy.

Eve: Confront him? What for?

John: Apparently, he's been the one going around spreading all those rumors about me, you, and Trish. Apparently he said somethings to Trish that well, shouldn't be said to anybody.

Eve: Like what?

John: He's trying to get her to kill herself.

Eve: What?

John: That was my exact reaction when I first found out. He's been the culprit behind everything this whole time.

Eve: And what does this have to do with me? (She doesn't think I know about the ring. But I do and I'm gonna get her to admit everything to me.)

John: Well, Randy isn't the only person stirring up trouble. (I give her a look of you-know-what-I'm-talking-about. She furrows her brows and looks confused.)

Eve: Me? (She points to herself. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.)

John: Yes, you.

Eve: I'm not doing anything. (She shakes her head in denial.

John: I guess you had nothing to do with the ring? (Her face drops. Yeah, that's exactly what I thought.)

Eve: Oh...

John: I thought so. What was that all about? Lying to Trish saying that we were engaged. What were you thinking?

Eve: I thought that if I told her that she'd leave you alone.

John: She was already leaving me alone.

Eve: I didn't want to take any chances. (She sighs and looks down.)

Eve: How did you even...?

John: Trish told me you were taunting her with it. (She looks back at me with an apologetic look in her green eyes.)

Eve: I'm sorry.

John: Well she knows the truth now. And let me guess where you got it. (She looks down like she's ashamed.)

Eve: … Randy.

John: Of course. Who else, right? (I sigh and roll my neck. The stress from this whole ordeal has me tensing up in the shoulder and neck area.)

John: So, what's this master plan he has going on?

Eve: He gave me the ring and told me that if Trish thought we were engaged that she would back off and I wouldn't have to worry about her.

John: Take my advice, never listen to anything Randy says. I've been his friend forever and even I know that. He's a liar and a manipulator. You should know that. Don't trust him.

Eve: I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. What are you gonna do to Randy? (I smirk. I've been thinking about this all week and there is only one way to do this.)

John: You'll see.

I leave the meeting room and go back to the men's locker room. When I get my hands on Randy I swear... I stop walking and stare down the hallway. There he is. Leaning up against the wall with one hand obviously trying to pick up some woman I've never seen before. My blood begins to boil just from the sight of him and I can't contain it. Lets do this. I roll up my fists and walk right towards him. I cock my right hand and punch him square in the face. He drops like a sack of potatoes.

Woman: What the hell John!? (She steps in between me and Orton but I push her out of my way. Orton stares up at me clutching his jaw in shock.)

John: Stay out of this. (Randy scrambles to his feet and I knock him right back down with another punch to the face. This one connects directly with his left eye.)

Randy: What the fuck Cena!? (He grabs his eye in pain and climbs to his feet again wanting to fight. I hear screaming and shouting from the surrounding people but I block them out. They don't matter right now. The only thing that matters is kicking this traitor's ass. I take a step back as Randy swings as he gets up. He misses but has bought himself some time to stand up.)

Randy: What the fuck is your problem, Cena? You're supposed to be my bro!

John: Apparently that doesn't apply to you! What the fuck is _your _problem? Why are you going around starting shit? Trying to get Trish to kill herself? What the hell is that? (A swarm of people have surrounded both of us and are holding us back.)

Randy: That has nothing to do with you, Cena. Keep your nose out of it.

John: It is my business. You're the one who's been fucking with my life.

Randy: Because your life sucks! I'm doing you a favor. You're cut from the same cloth, Cena. You think you love these bitches but you don't. You just want a sure thing with the pussy. Having a girlfriend gives you that. You're still the same old Cena you've always been.

John: I'm nothing like you. I respect these women. You? You don't even respect yourself. So what if I was a player. I'm changed now and...

Randy: Changed? Cena, nothing's changed. You cheated on Eve. (My heart drops. He was right. I did cheat on Eve.)

John: That doesn't mean that I'm like you...

Randy: You're exactly like me, Cena. The sooner you realize that then the sooner you're actually fun. Because right now you're fucking boring. You're just a pathetic pussy-whipped loser now.

John: Go to hell, Orton. (A mischievous smirk takes over his face. He's just turned into the Viper. He wasn't going to back down from me.)

Randy: I'll see you there. (I grimace in disgust as I wipe away a loogie he has spit in my face. Looks like we're settling this the old fashioned way. I break past the people holding me back and tackle him to the floor. I get a few good hits in before security guards yank me up off of him. They restrain me to the best of their ability while another set of 3 contain Randy's rage.)

Randy: I'll fucking kill you! (He breaks free and charges at me again. We rumble around on the floor once more with Randy getting on top this time. He is hoisted off of me by more security and I clamber to my feet in a daze. I cock my fist and deliver the hardest, most lethal punch I have in me. I close my eyes as my fist makes contact. I hear a body drop to the floor and a collective gasp from the bystanders. I open my eyes expecting to see Randy knocked out on the floor. But my heart drops as I notice who I have hit.)

John: Trish! (I drop to my knees next to her and grip her small head in my hands. She's knocked out cold and her right eye is already beginning to swell. Randy starts cussing and carrying on as he is dragged away from the scene. Trish must have been standing behind him when I swung and he ducked. I must have inadvertently hit her.)

John: My God... (I can't believe what I have done. Her eyes are sealed tight.)

John: Trish? (I hold her cheek and rub it with my thumb.)

John: I'm so sorry. (An EMT rushes over and squats next to me and gives me a glare. He wants me to back away. A security guard taps me on the shoulder.)

Security: Come on, Cena. You've done enough. (He pulls me by my arm and forces me to a standing position. I watch as they carry Trish away on a stretcher. This was all my fault. I just knocked out the love of my life. She's never gonna talk to me again. I was just breaking through to her too. I fight back the lump in my throat. Poor Trish.)


	16. The Talk

****Just a heads up, I will not be updating my story The Scar until I finish this story first. I want focus all of my attention on one project at a time to make it the best I can. Thank you for reading supporting me :)

* * *

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 16: The Talk**

**Trish's POV**

Ouch. My body... it aches all over. I lie in silence trying to hake some conscious into my head. I can't open my eyes. Where am I? What happened? Is this how it feels to be dead? Oh my God, am I... Dead? I see nothing but darkness and hear nothing. I'm alone with my thoughts. No... it can't be. I read somewhere a few years back that for the first 2 weeks after death it feels like you're sleeping. And this s how it feels. I'm dead. No...

I don't want to die. I'm so young and haven't accomplished half of what I want to. I never got the chance to retire. I never got married. I never had kids. Grand kids. Nothing. The only thing I ever accomplished was in my professional career. That's not all I want to be known for. I want a family. A legacy. And now I'll never have anything but empty, dark silence surrounding me.

Then I hear something. Commotion. Yelling and fighting surrounding me. I strain to make out what they're saying but I can't. Who's talking? I hold my breath. Is that Torrie? Melina? There is a male voice but he sounds distant and it's just muffled. Is this my funeral? Fighting at my funeral? I don't think so. I try to force my eyes open. They peel open slightly and I squint around the room. I'm in a hospital. The commotion is coming from the door. I pry my eyes open more and see that Melina is fighting with a man.

Melina: I said no! Back off! You've done enough! (Melina appears to be pushing whomever it is she is fighting with out of the doorway. I watch as Torrie turns her attention back to me and her face lights up.)

Torrie: Trish... (She sits next to me and places her hand on my right cheek. It's tender. Pain flashes across her face.)

Torrie: Geez, Trish. John really did a number on you. The doctors said your nose is broken. (John did this?)

Torrie: You don't look so good. Your eye is huge. And your nose is swollen really badly. (I just now realize that I can't fully open my right eye. Slowly, I reach up and feel the knot on my cheek bone. Caused by the broken nose I assume.. I attempt to feel my eye but the pain is unbearable so I just let my hand fall back to the cushion. I turn my attention back to Melina and is that... John?)

Melina: I said go the fuck away! (She shoves him backward and I sigh. Torrie shakes her head in disappointment. What are those two doing here anyway? Last time I checked I wasn't talking to either of them.)

Torrie: Melina, give it a rest. Trish is awake.

Melina: Trish? (Melina quickly turns her attention back to me and John takes a quick step past her and towards her.)

John: Trish! (As soon as John gets beside Melina she pushes him back away from me. He furrows his brows and pouts. She obviously does not want him in this room.)

John: Trish? How do you feel? (He pushes past Melina once again and steps into the room with me. My face instantly throbs. He looks down at me in empathy. His expression is soft.)

John: Trish, I... (Melina steps in front of him.)

Melina: Trish, don't listen to him. He's the one who did this. (I look to Torrie for some sort of aide but she just shrugs in return.)

John: I told you it was an accident.

Melina: I don't give a flying fuck! (Ouch. My headache throbs.)

Trish: Shh. (They both ignore me.)

Melina: You did enough so just stay away.

John: Seriously? You think I did this on purpose? I was fighting Randy because of Trish. He's been giving her a hard time and I needed to teach him a lesson... This is all his fault...

Melina: No, it's your fault you little woman beating, cheating, pathetic, non-committal, asshole! (Oh my God. My head is pounding and they just won't stop fighting.)

John: I didn't mean for this to happen. What don't you get...

Trish: Shut up! (Everyone shuts up and turns to look at me. My screaming has sent a painful shock through my head that rattles every axon of my brain. I take a moment to let the pain fade as I wince.)

Trish: I have a headache and appreciate if you guys stop arguing. (They all remain quiet as I glance back and forth between the three of them.)

Trish: Torrie, since you seem to be the only calm one, what exactly happened? (Torrie glances at both Melina and John then sighs.)

Torrie: You don't remember?

Trish: I only remember that John and Orton were fighting and... (I close my eyes as the memory floods back. I was in the crowd of the people watching the fight. I was making my way to the front to calm Cena down when he swung at Orton. Orton ducked and I got the blow. John knocked me out.)

Trish: And you punched me. (I look at John and he shakes his head.)

John: I'm so sorry. I...

Trish: Did you mean to do this to me? (His eyes grow wide and he holds his hands up in self defense.)

John: What? No, no. Of course not. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose like that. It was an accident I swear. Torrie, tell her. (He looks to Torrie for solace when Melina holds her hand up in his face silencing him.)

Melina: Trish, please listen to me. He hit you and broke your heart. Don't give him any attention. He doesn't deserve it. Don't listen to a thing he says. It's all lies.

John: Melina, would you get off my back? You worry too much about Trish. Worry about yourself. She can take care of herself.

Melina: Not when assholes like you are constantly getting in her head. (The glare at each other angrily. I sigh. I have unfinished business with both of them and would like to clarify some things. All they are doing is fighting and having them separated will do some justice. Melina is being especially mean and nasty and I need to put her back in place.)

Trish: Okay, first off, Melina, last time I checked we weren't talking. John and I were. So he would get first dibs, not you. Stop trying to always protect me when I don't need it. (Her jaw drops open in surprise. She looks like she can't believe what I have just said.)

Melina: But... (She looks at John and Torrie with an embarrassed look etched on her face.)

Melina: We need to talk. You guys need to go. (She glares at Torrie and John in anger.)

John: I'm not going anywhere. I need to talk to Trish.

Trish: I'll talk to you in a bit. Right now I need to talk with Melina. (Torrie smiles and John lowers his head.)

Torrie: I'll talk to you later, honey. (She and Cena make their way out of the room and I turn my attention back to Melina.)

Trish: What's your problem? I thought we weren't talking so why are you fighting with Cena?

Melina: He punched you out. And he hurt you.

Trish: You're right but the punch was an accident

Melina: And your relationship? I guess that was just an accident too then. Breaking your heart must have just been an accident as well. (Really now?)

Trish: Don't play stupid. You know damn well it wasn't like that. He has different views than me for the future. That doesn't mean he intended to hurt me or punch me. You're the one who intentionally hurt me.

Melina: I hurt you?

Trish: Yes you did. When you dragged me to that God awful class about Adam and Eve. You think I wanted to keep hearing that name? Being reminded that Eve was with Cena? And on top of that you went running your big mouth off to those losers about my personal business. Which, by the way, whether you like it or not, isn't any of your business either. (She opens her mouth to say something but stops. I fold my arms happy with what I said and stare at her waiting for a response. After an eternity she sighs and nods.)

Melina: You're right. It isn't my business but I'm just trying to look out for you, you know? You're my best friend and I can't stand to see you hurt like you were. Cena practically killed you when you guys broke up. You were depressed and weren't the same. Honestly, you've never recovered and I know it's because you still love him. I understand. And I was wrong for what I did to you. I shouldn't have said anything to those people about your life. And I don't blame you for what you did back. (I stare at her in shock. I have to be hearing things. Melina has too much pride to ever admit when she was wrong.)

Trish: Am I hearing this right?

Melina: Yes, you are. I'm sorry. So, friends again? (I smile and nod. She enthusiastically throws her arms around me in a tight hug.)

Melina: I was so worried when I heard what had happened to you. I got here before anybody did and you were still out cold. Then Torrie came and shortly after Cena. I got so mad when I saw him. I still think he needs to stay away from you. Look what he's done to you. (She looks at the bruises on my face and shakes her head.)

Melina: I don't know what you're gonna do but he told me that you guys were talking again and that you were considering trying again.

Trish: So?

Melina: Trish. Seriously? You know how he is. He doesn't want to get married. I don't think that's changed and you're only gonna go through what you already did. Besides, he just knocked you out.

Trish: That was an accident.

Melina: Maybe the punch but not wanting to marry you. I know you guys loved each other but I don't think he is the one for you. No matter what you say or do he isn't going to change his views on marriage. I know you still love him. And ever since that argument we had I thought about it. You were never over him. You even admitted it that night but I was too angry to process it. But I thought about it all since then. (I advert my eyes from hers as she pieces together my true feelings.)

Melina: You said you hated seeing Cena and Eve together and I understand that. I hate seeing Dave with all his little hoes. (She makes a disgusted face as she says the words "little hoes".)

Melina: At the time I didn't pick it up but thinking about it now makes it all clear. You were never over John. You just made it seem that way so you could help me move on. Honestly, all those little random things you had me doing helped. I mean, I feel like I'm over him. I don't miss him. I don't have the urge the call him or anything that I used to. Your advice actually helped me.

Trish: I thought I could use my own advice to move on but well. You know. (I shrug as I look down while my heart lunges with the heavy feeling of hurt. It was still broken. Melina nods.)

Melina: I know, Trish. And maybe you should take some of your own advice. It works. I know it's your life and not mine and this is all your own choices but just think about it. Say John still doesn't want to get married. Do you really want to be stuck in a dead end relationship? And go through all that heart break over again? If he still doesn't want to get married then nothing you say or do will change his mind. (I stare at her and bite my lower lip. I know what I need to do. So I nod and she gives me a quick hug.)

Melina: I'll send him in. I'll talk to you later. (She pats my hand then gets up and leaves. A few seconds later John walks in and he lowers his head.)

John: Hey.

Trish: Hey. (I shift in my bed and try to adjust the pillow behind my back.)

John: Here. (John gives me a helping hand by readjusting the pillow for me and then takes a seat next to my bed. He sighs.)

John: Melina said I was allowed access. Apparently she's your bodyguard. (They really don't like each other and I wasn't going to feed into their little turf war.)

Trish: She is just looking out for me. Don't worry about her.

John: I know. (He sighs.)

John: Look, I'm not good with this small talk. Your face, its...

Trish: Ugly. I know. (I look down at my hands ashamed of my appearance.)

John: No, I mean, you're not ugly by any means. It's just really swollen and bruised. (I look back up at him.)

John: I'm sorry. If I knew that you were behind him then I never would have swung. I would have let him beat me down. Winning that fight was not worth this. Look how bad you're hurt. And it's all my fault. (He examines my face with his eyes and I look into his blue eyes. They were so intense and riddled with concern. His expression is soft.)

John: You don't hate me do you? (I shake my head no.)

John: Good. It's just that... man, Randy was behind all of this bullshit the whole time. I could have avoided a ton of this drama if it weren't for him. I mean, he was my friend, you know? And for him to go behind my back and get involved in my personal life like that... (He sighs and shakes his head.)

John: I just lost control. When I found out he was harassing you and trying to get you to kill yourself I just lost it. The thing is though, I don't think this thing is over. At all. He'll be coming back for more. And I can't wait to give him what he deserves. (I eye him over and nod. He is really stressed about this whole thing with Randy.)

John: Tell me something. I know that you've been drinking a lot. Is that because of all of this? (Uh-oh. This conversation is going to get deep. I can't deal with this right now. I shake my head no but avoid looking in his eyes. He grabs my chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He brings my eyes to meet his and he looks into my eyes deeply.)

John: Don't lie to me, Trish. (I avoid his stare and bite my lower lip. I gently shrug and he sighs. He lets go of my chin and grabs my hands.)

John: Why? (I remain silent.)

John: Trish, please. Don't leave me out in the dark. I want to talk about all of this. If we don't we'll never have our old bond back. And I miss that. I miss talking to you. Please? (I take a daring glance into his eyes. They are pleading with me to talk to him. I sigh and my breathe has a hint of a shake in it. Am I going to cry?)

John: Why were you drinking so much? (I swallow hard and look down. I can't bring myself to talk so personally while looking into his eyes. I know that if I do I'll break down.)

Trish: Because you were with her.

John: And that made you drink?

Trish: It killed me seeing with her. You're mine. I didn't care if we were together or not. You were still mine and I felt betrayed and abandoned. You should have been there for me, John. You should have made sure I was fine before you started dating again.

John: But you didn't want to talk to me.

Trish: Of course I did. But I was hurting. And then I saw you with her and I couldn't take it. Then Randy started telling me that you had sex with her and you cheated on me and I lost it I guess. When I was drunk I didn't feel pain. (He sighs and looks at me eye to eye.)

John: I really had no clue that you were feeling that way. I thought you were over me. If I knew you were feeling like that I would have waited. I had no clue. (I stare at him and there is this burning question I need him to answer.)

Trish: Did you have sex with her?

John: No.

Trish: Don't lie to me.

John: I'm not. (He looks me in the eye and sighs.)

John: I'll be honest, I almost did. I mean, with you it was regular and frequent. I got used to having sex 4, 5, 6 times a week sometimes and then it instantly stopped. I'm a man and I have urges and needs. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't want to have sex with Eve. Because I did. But it was only because I was horny all the time. (I eye him up and down and try to read his expression to see if he was lying or not.)

Trish: So no sex then?

John: I swear to you we didn't have sex. (I conclude that he is being honest.)

Trish: Did you love her?

John: I thought at the time I liked her a lot but now I realize I didn't. I wanted to feel a connection with somebody again. Like I had with you. I missed that emotional aspect. So I just wanted a girlfriend. And Eve was the only person I could think of. I guess I cared about her but like a friend. What I was really doing was trying to feel loved again. Like I felt with you. I wanted to recreate that feeling but I never could. There isn't anything wrong with Eve. She's just not you. And you're the only woman for me. I can't love anybody except you. (I look him in the eyes and again I can tell that he is being honest.)

John: I heard a lot of rumors about you while we weren't talking. Did you ever feel like hurting yourself like Randy wanted you to? People said you seemed a little crazy and out of it like you would try to hurt yourself.

Trish: I thought about it for a second but I quickly dismissed it. Don't be offended but some guy was not worth dying over. Especially when he wasn't even with me anymore. I'm better than that. I wasn't going to hurt myself because you weren't with me. I mean, I love you and all but you're not worth committing suicide for. (He stares at me with a weird expression that I can't really put a word to. Have I offended him?)

John: You love me? (Did I just say that? I open my mouth to say something but I can't. I'm speechless. A small grin appears on his face and I'm relieved for a moment.)

John: I feel the same way. (He rubs my knuckles with his thumb as we sit quietly for a few minutes obviously both processing our thoughts. We both look up at the same time and our eyes meet. I will admit it. I do still love him but the wound is still open. I'm still hurt. He nods like he can read my thoughts.)

John: You know I would never hurt you on purpose right? (Instinctively I look down at my empty ring finger he failed to fill. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose my ass. This finger signifies all the hurt he's put me through. He places his hand over mine and looks me in the eye.)

John: I could change this any minute you know. (What? Is he saying he could change my ring finger anytime he wants? Why the hell is he saying this now? He should have said this a year ago.)

Trish: Why are you saying this now? (I pull my hand out from under his. He sits back in the chair almost in defense. The atmosphere between us instantly changes. From tender and emotional to tense and resentful.)

John: What?

Trish: Oh my God... (I place my palm on my forehead and sigh. My mouth is a bit dry from breathing through it as I can't breathe through my broken nose. I need a glass of water.)

Trish: You know what I'm talking about, John. (He stares at me in silence and I grunt from annoyance. I hold up my left hand with my empty ring finger. He opens his mouth slightly and slowly nods.)

John: Like I said, I could change that.

Trish: Then why didn't you? (My voice is harsher than I have expected it to be. But talking about this with him really grinds my gears.)

John: Because I was stupid. (I cross my arms and look at him. He smirks.)

Trish: What?

John: You're annoyed.

Trish: Yeah, so?

John: It's cute. (Despite fighting it, I blush as a small grin appears on my face.)

John: I've always found you cute though. I used to love watching you sleep. You'd pout your lips slightly and it was the most adorable thing I ever saw. (I smile bigger and look down shyly. Shy? Why am I shy? It's only John. He's seen every side of me. He knows things about me that nobody else does. I mean, he's seen me naked completely exposed. Why am I shy with him now?)

John: Seriously, even now. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I think I've fallen in love with you all over again. (My heart stops.)

Trish: Me too. (My voice is almost a whisper. He smiles and leans in for a kiss. Our foreheads touch and he caresses my cheek with his thumb. I bite my lower lip. Ever since our kiss the other day I've been dying to kiss him again. I've missed it.)

John: I've missed kissing you, Trish. (It's like he's reading my mind. He leans in closer preparing for our kiss.)

John: I want to change your relationship status from single to taken. (His lips brush mine and I can feel his smile. I smile in return and smell his cologne. I inhale deeply and enjoy it. He always smells so good. We both close our eyes when Melina pops in my head. "You know how he is. He doesn't want to get married. I don't think that's changed and you're only gonna go through what you already did... No matter what you say or do he isn't going to change his views on marriage." She was right. I pull back just before our lips meet and take a deep breath.)

John: What's wrong? (His face is etched with concern and I pull out of his embrace.)

Trish: I can't do this.

John: Do what?

Trish: This. Us. (His face drops.)

John: What? Why?

Trish: Your views on marriage haven't changed, have they? (He sighs.)

John: They could. (I sigh in return and sit back in my bed.)

Trish: They could? (I close my eyes tightly and clench my jaw feeling that familiar heart break soar through me again.)

Trish: That's not good enough for me, John. I need to know that you're going to marry me. If not, you're just wasting my time.

John: Can't we just be together without the marriage thing? All it does is complicate things and gets the legal system involved.

Trish: I want a family, Cena. I want a father to my children. I don't want this baby mama, baby daddy drama shit. That's not what I want. I want a normal, fully committed family. The traditional family. Having children out of wedlock goes against that. It's not as stable. Either of us could leave any minute. But with marriage, you can't just simply break up. It takes time. And with time problems can be sorted out. I need stability. (He stares at me dumbfounded.)

John: But I can change.

Trish: You can or you will? Because saying you can is saying you'll try. It doesn't guarantee anything. And I can't live with that uncertainty. I'm not going through that heartache again. That was a living hell. I want to avoid it when I can and you're still sending off huge warning signs. I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not again.

John: But Trish, we're soul mates. We're perfect for each other. I can try and change...

Trish: You're just not getting it, are you? I want a promise. Hell, if you want me back you better come with a ring. If not then I'm not interested. I don't want any doubt and you can't give me that, can you? (He pushes his lips in a hard line and looks down.)

John: I guess not. (He slowly rises from the chair and looks up at me with a solemn look.)

John: I'm sorry for everything. For hurting you, keeping you waiting for 6 years, leaving you uncertain, not being the man you need me to be, not committing, knocking you out and leaving you like this. I am truly sorry for everything. You think we can be friends? (I look up at him and swallow. I'd love to but I know that it just wouldn't be a smart move right now.)

Trish: Not right now. I'm still vulnerable and being friends with you will only play with that. I need space. Time to get over it. Only then can I be around you and not feel like this. I need to get to the point where I can look at you and not feel anything. No hurt, no sadness, no love. Nothing. Like friends.(He looks down and nods slowly.)

John: I understand. (He gives me a sweet, soft kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.)

John: I'm sorry for everything I've caused you. I hope you feel better soon. Call me if you need anything. (He closes the door behind him and I'm alone. I just broke up with him and he wasn't even my boyfriend. Yet I still feel the overwhelming feeling to cry. But I force myself to keep it together. My face is in no shape to deal with the stress crying causes. Right now I need to focus on recovering. John is no longer a problem for me. We talked and we can't be together. I need to leave him go and worry about myself for once. I'm going to become a better person.)


	17. Attempted Murder

I have to admit it, reading all of your reviews make me smile. I literally read them and laugh out loud at them. I'm so glad you guys enjoy my stories. It means a lot. I truly love you guys :) I also thought of a good idea for a new Jorish story. So I might start working on that after I'm done with this one.

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 17: Attempted Murder**

**John's POV**

I make my way back into the hospital. It's 11:50 pm. I had to forfeit my match with Triple H. They used Batista as a filler. I couldn't wrestle Hunter. My mind wasn't in the match. It was on Trish and Orton. I opted for a match against Orton at the next Pay-Per-View, Survivor Series. This will be my chance to finally get my hands on him. And I intend to do as much damage as I can, while I can. It will be an I Quit match and I plan on making him quit like a baby.

I hit the up button on the elevator as my heart races. I watch the numbers on the top of the elevator descend. In my hands, I'm holding roses and a stuffed giraffe. Trish's favorite animal. I left here broken-hearted 3 hours ago and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was my soul mate. I am meant to be with her. I want to make it up to her and tell her that I could be the man she wants me to be.

I still have the ring I got for her on Valentine's Day. I'm so stupid. I could have just told her about it all this time and saved both of us from this heartache. All I have to do is make her my fiance. I wasn't exactly ready to take such a huge step but I have no other choice. If I don't propose to her I'm going to lose her forever. And that's the last thing I ever wanted.

Besides, I might as well marry her. I don't want anybody else and I'm going to be with her. What's the point of her just staying my girlfriend? I'm not going anywhere and I should fulfill her dreams. It's not like just staying her boyfriend will change anything. I'm still going to be with her marriage or not. If marriage is what she wants then marriage is what she'll get.

The door dings open and I step in. I hit floor 3 and wait for the doors to close. My hearts beats faster with every inch I climb. I'm not going to propose tonight. Not here. I'm going to make it all right with her and this weekend I'm going to take her to Niagara Falls. I'll propose there and make it romantic. Tonight I'm gonna go get my girl.

The doors open up and I step out into the corridor. I feel nervous. My heart is pounding through my chest. Something doesn't feel right. I look over my shoulder as the elevator doors close behind me. There is a lot of negativity in the air. Goosebumps creep up on me as the hairs on the back of my neck rise. What's going on? I didn't feel this before. This is just an eery feeling.

I look down the hallway. First left then right. Behind me and in front of me. I'm standing in the middle of a 4 way corridor. I feel a negative presence. It's all around me. I stand in silence listening. For what reason? I wasn't sure. Maybe somebody had just passed away and I was feeling that. After all this is a hospital and people die here all the time. I shake it off as nothing and walk towards Trish's room. The feeling only grows as I inch closer. The hospital is dead silent. Nurses and doctors are nowhere to be seen. How odd. It's midnight and I feel strange being here. Something just feels off.

I'm just letting this superstitious ghost stuff get me wound up. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I turn into Trish's room and it takes a moment to adjust to the darkness. I can see a silhouette of a man over Trish and she's moaning. What the fuck? Is she seriously having sex right now! And with who!? In a rage I quickly flip the light switch on to see who the culprit was. I feel my heart sink into my stomach as I take in what I'm seeing. Trish isn't having sex, she's being smothered!

John: Randy! What the hell!? (I grab him by the shoulders and yank him off of her and she immediately pulls the pillow down and gasps for air. Randy stumbles back and knocks over Trish's IV in the process. His back slams hard into the wall next to the window. He has the look of evil in his eyes. This is not the Randy Orton I know. This man is possessed by pure evil. I quickly turn my attention back to Trish who is coughing.)

John: Trish... (I rush to her side and grab her by the cheek. I feel terrified for this woman's life. If I lose her I don't know what I'll do. Ever so slightly she nods her head indicating that she was okay. I hear a sickening thud and feel a warm spot on the back of my head. I'm stunned with that feeling of my head hitting concrete. Trish shrieks in horror and I feel the back of my head with a shaky hand. Blood oozes over my hand like water falling from a fountain.)

I can't hear anything. All I hear is a deafening buzzing noise. My eyesight is tinted red and my mind is a blank. I slowly turn around to look at my attacker. Randy is holding a ceramic vase in his hand. Flowers are scattered all over the floor. Slowly, my brain kicks back on and I realize what has happened. Those are the flowers Torrie brought in earlier. He used the vase to clobber me in the back of my head.

I want to attack him again but I can't. I can't move. My body is in shock. I watch Randy as if it were in slow motion. An evil grin spreads across his lips and he swings the vase again. I fall to the hard tiled floor with my face throbbing. It actually hurts. My senses... they're back. I feel the bone above my eyebrow throb and swell up. Warm liquid seeps down the side of my face reaching my dimples. I'm bleeding. If I don't stop Randy he's going to kill us. Where the hell are the nurses?

I struggle to climb to my feet but Randy kicks me in the ribs keeping me down. I scream out in pain as I feel them crack. I grab my ribs and hold them in pain as I cough.

John: Urgg... (I slowly let go of my aching ribs and grab the edge of the bed trying to pull myself up but Randy stomps on my hand.)

Trish: Stop! You're hurting him! (I grimace in pain as my hand throbs with pain. He's torturing me.)

Randy: Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you right now you stupid fucking bitch! (I grab a hold of the bed with my other hand trying to pull myself up in desperation when Randy stomps on it as well.)

Trish: Stop! (I feel the ice cold stare leave me.)

Randy: What the fuck did I tell you? (I watch as his feet leave in front of my face and go around the side of the bed. Trish screams out in pain and I slowly pull myself up enough to see that he has slapped her in the face. Oh my God. Blood gushes out of her nose and she coughs blood up. She's frantically grabbing at her face and seeing her like this gives me that boost of adrenaline I need. I pull myself to a standing position and Randy turns his head towards me like a striking snake.)

Randy: Stay down you stupid fuck! (He swings at me but I'm too slow to react and block it. My head jerks to the right and he immediately goes on the attack. I feel his hands wrap around my neck and he pushes me back against the window sill. My head tilts back as far as it can go and the back of my head barely touches the window. His grip tightens on my throat and I struggle to reach for him but he is out my grasp. I feel my face growing hot with the blood and I can't breathe. He's going to strangle me if I don't stop him now. I grab his hands trying to pry them open but I can't. They are damaged from him stomping on them. I hear footsteps running in.)

Woman: Oh my God! What are you doing!? (It's clearly the nurses who should have been here ages ago.)

Randy: Get the fuck out of here! (I watch as one of them approaches him and attempts to pull his hands off my throat. Like a snake, he elbows her in the face. His reaction is like he is swatting a fly. I take this opportunity to reach for a flower that was lying on the window sill. It wasn't much but it was all I could grasp. I quickly shove it in his eyes hoping it would poke him in the eye. Annoy him. Anything to buy me some time. And it works. He releases one hand from my throat to rub his eyes to rid them of a particle that must have gotten in them.)

I grab him in a headlock and knock him to the floor as fast as I can. I wrap my arm around his neck and tighten my grip. If he wants to choke me out then I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. I glance up at Trish who is still gushing blood. The nurses have retreated to the doorway afraid to enter the now crime scene. Randy struggles to free himself but my hold is tight and I apply more pressure. He reaches out for the IV line that is lying on the floor due to him knocking it over earlier.

Instinctively I grab it and wrap it around his neck. He coughs out and I pull it tighter. I can't help myself. Anger and hatred have filled me and I don't care if he dies right now. A security guard rushes in and pulls a gun on me and Randy on the floor.

Security: Put your hands up! (I slowly release my grip on the IV line and stand up with my hands in the air. The guard slowly moves in with his gun still drawn and eyes Randy on the floor. He glances at me and back down at Randy. He motions for me to move aside and I do. He kneels on the floor and quickly snaps handcuffs on Orton.)

Security: Are you hurt? (Randy shakes his head no while he grasps at his throat. I can see bruises starting to form on his throat and neck from the IV lines. A nurse grabs my hand and pulls me out of the area of the arrest and back towards the door.)

Security: Get up. (He yanks Randy from the floor with no compassion just as two police officers arrive. The younger one takes one look at me and his eyes grow wide.)

Young Officer: You need immediate medical attention. Nurse, take care of this man.

Nurse: Come with me. (She tries to pull me out of the room and I glance down at Trish. I shake my head.)

John: No, I'm staying.

Older Officer: Sir, stop resisting. You need help.

John: I'm not leaving Trish's side. (The nurse looks at the policemen and then nods.)

Nurse: It's fine gentlemen. Get _him_ out of here though. (She nods towards Orton and immediately they roughly remove him from the room. He glares at me as he passes me.)

Randy: This isn't over. (His voice is low, husk, and full of threat. It sends a chill down my back. The police yank him out of the room and he disappears around the corner. One of the nurses takes a deep breath and looks at me.)

Nurse: Thank God for you coming. We denied him access earlier but he must have come back. Security isn't too tight around here at this time of night. Come on, let's get you fixed up. (She pulls me down onto a chair and begins wiping my eyebrow and back of my head with what appears to be some sort of cleansing anti-biotic. It burns but somehow relieves some of the pain. I look across at Trish who is being examined by the other nurse.)

Nurse: Trish, we're going to have to cauterize your nose. To stop the bleeding. (Trish grunts in a complaining tone. The nurse who is attending to me has finished cleaning me and takes a long look at the back of my head.)

Nurse: Good God. You have quite a wound here. You're gonna need stitches. Let me numb it out first. (A few seconds later I feel a prick at the back of my head and then all the pain subdues. I feel tugging and pulling and realize that she must be doing the stitches now.)

Nurse: We're going to need to take you into testing. Check if you have a concussion or any brain damage. (I glance over at Trish who was herself being worked on. I don't want to leave her side but I know that it would be beneficial to both of us if I leave. About half an hour later I return to Trish's hospital room. She's out cold. I've been diagnosed with a minor concussion and bruised ribs. 18 stitches in the back of my head and 4 on my eyebrow patched me up. My hands are a bit beat up but nothing is broken. They are swollen from Orton stomping on them but they should be just fine in a few days. The doctors also informed me that it will take a few weeks longer than expected for Trish's nose to heal and return to normal functioning since it was damaged again during the healing process. Her black and blues will heal on their own and she should recover just fine.)

I sigh and look at Trish while she sleeps. Her mouth is open slightly since she can't breathe through her nose. Her face is still bruised and swollen. I feel horrible for causing this. If it weren't for me hitting her she never would have been in here and Randy never would have gotten the chance to attempt to kill her. But if I hadn't come who knows what Randy could have done. I just thank God that I didn't wrestle tonight and decided to come see Trish again. I probably saved her life tonight.

Trish shivers. She must be cold. Thinking of it, actually I'm a bit cold myself. I rummage through the closet and pull out a big, heavy blanket. I drape it over her shoulders and tuck it under her chin. Just how she likes it. Her hand finds mine as I'm doing so and she wraps her arms around my arm while she shifts to her side. She lets out a small content groan and a smile appears on her lips. She's cuddling with my arm. I stand there stuck. What should I do? Should I pull out of her embrace? Stay? I don't know.

I eye her up and down for a minute contemplating my next move. I'd love to climb in next to her and cuddle. It'll be comfortable and warm. But she made it very clear earlier that she didn't want anything to do with me. Not like that anyway. Not unless I proposed. And I couldn't propose right now. I'll have to wait. Slowly, I start to pull out of her grasp and her eyes slowly open up.

Trish: What..? (She lets out a grumble and yawns as her sleepy eyes look up at me confused searching for an explanation.)

John: I uh... saw that you were shivering. So I covered you up with something warmer. Then you grabbed my arm. (She looks down my arm and stops when she notices her own hands and arms wrapped tightly around my forearm. Her cheeks blush and she pulls away. She looks down and brushes an invisible hair out of her face.)

Trish: Sorry. I didn't mean to cuddle with you. I just... I don't know. (She steals a glance at me and I nod with a smirk. I knew it. No matter what she says I know how she feels. She still loves me and wants to cuddle. But she can't admit it. And that's fine with me. As long as we get there. Slow or fast we'll get there. And she'll be mine. All mine. When she notices that I am still looking at her she drops her eyes quickly and adverts them from mine. She's embarrassed. I chuckle.)

Trish: What? (I stare back at her shocked. Did I just let that chuckle out? I didn't think I laughed out loud.)

John: Oh, nothing. Just thought of something funny. That's all. (I take an awkward seat down in the chair across from the bed and look at the floor. The nurses sure did clean this place up in a hurry. It looked like a war zone before I left.)

John: I brought you flowers and that. (I point to the cabinet where the bloodied giraffe lay. The flowers I had gotten her was also destroyed.)

John: The roses and the giraffe got destroyed. (She just shrugs.)

Trish: Well, it's the thought that counts I guess. (I glance back up at Trish who has her own arms wrapped around herself.)

John: You okay? (She seems to be in a trance. I wait a few seconds for her reply. She slowly looks back up at me and nods.)

Trish: Yeah. I'm fine. (She meets my eyes and then slowly looks back down. After a moment of silence she sighs.)

Trish: It's so cold in here. You'd think they would keep hospitals warm. You know, because people are sick in here. And being cold all the time is like counteractive.

John: Yeah I know. I said the same thing. But that's the only blanket I could find. Nothing else in that closet. Unless you want me to call a nurse to get you one.

Trish: Nah. Don't bother them. They've been through enough tonight.

John: Alright, whatever you say. (I sit back in the chair and cross my arms trying to keep in as much heat as I could. I look back up at Trish who is already looking at me.)

John: What?

Trish: You know, the human body is 98.6 degrees. (I narrow my eyes unsure of what to think. She perks her eyebrows up and I cock my head to one side.)

John: So? (She slowly lifts one side of the blanket inviting me in.)

Trish: Cuddle with me. (It's not a question. It's a demand. I'm stunned. I point to my chest indicating that she was talking to me. She chuckles her adorable little laugh and I melt inside. So cute.)

Trish: You're the only one here. (I continue staring blankly at her.)

Trish: Yes, you. Well? (She stares at me with those hazel orbs full of expectancy. I look around the room. Why? I don't know. Just a reaction. I slowly rise to my feet and stiffly climb into the small bed with her. She drapes the blanket over me covering me up. She quickly wraps her arms around me resting her head on my chest. I stare down at her in shock.)

Trish: What? It's a small bed. (I grin. This was her excuse of getting to get closer to me. I slide my arm under her head and wrap it around her shoulders. I rest my free hand on top of hers on my stomach.)

Trish: I'm not cold anymore.

John: Me either. (We both lie there in comfortable silence. I almost think that she's asleep for a moment but she moves her hand slightly higher and I know that she is still awake.)

Trish: It feels so good to cuddle with you. (I squeeze her shoulders tighter and nod.)

John: Yeah, it does. (She lifts her head and rests her chin on my shoulder with her beautiful hazel eyes beaming up at me.)

Trish: Thanks. For everything. I mean, I rejected you earlier but you still came back. If it weren't for you then... I don 't know.

John: Well, I don't want anything to happen to you. Just looking out for you is all. (I look down at her and contemplate. We're actually cuddling. We're talking. Should I tell her that I have a ring for her?)

John: Trish, I need to tell you something.

Trish: Me too. (I narrow my eyes in surprise.)

John: You do? Well, okay then. You go first.

Trish: You really came through for me today. You're a really great friend. (Friend? My hopes go from soaring to sinking. Just a friend? After saving her life I'm just a really great friend? What about being her boyfriend? I expected more from her. Especially now. But I'm stuck in the friend zone? What's with that? I stare at her dumbfounded.)

John: Um... well, you're welcome. (I look back up at the ceiling disappointed.)

Trish: What did you want to tell me? (I look over at her and shake my head.)

John: Nothing. (I can't tell her what I want to. Not now. She won't even hear it. I'm just a really great friend and that's all. She sighs and rests her cheek back on my chest.)

Trish: I know what you're thinking, John. I told you earlier how I felt about that. I can't see myself being with you. Not now maybe not even later. Can you please just leave it at that? We can be friends but that's it. I don't want to get hurt again. (I can hear the tone in her voice change as she says that last sentence. My heart twinges at the thought of how hurt she must be by me. And it dawns on me. She's a strong woman. Here she is, allowing the man who broke her heart to cuddle with her. It takes courage to even be able to be in the same room with somebody you still love but are hurt by them. I run my hand through her hair with affection.)

John: I know what you mean. I'm sorry. (And I leave it at that. I don't want to push her too much or she might just stop talking to me all together. We're at a good place now. I think. I'm stuck in the bottomless pit known as the friend zone. At this point I'll take it. Anyway I can be close to her is good enough for me. She needs some time to figure out how she really feels. And what she really wants. But I know that as soon as I show her that diamond I got her, it'll be like it used to be. She'll be all mine and we'll be together forever. I can't wait.)


	18. Smells Like Revenge

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 18: Smells Like Revenge**

**Trish's POV**

I grin ear to ear as John stares back at me with love beaming out of his eyes. I glance at the pastor, then out to our family and friends. I squeeze John's hands tightly and nod.

Trish: I do. (His eyes light up with joy.)

Pastor: You may now kiss the bride. (John sweeps me off my feet and plants the longest, most passionate kiss he ever has on me. Cheers erupt all around us and my heart is pounding through my chest. John grabs my hand and lifts it in the air signifying our unity as we rush out of the alter hand in hand.)

_You're Still The One by Shania Twain _echoes softly over the speakers. All eyes are on us as we dance for the first time being a married couple. Someone knocks on the door and in walks a nurse.)

Nurse: Miss. Stratus? (I quickly open my eyes and take a second to register all that has just happened. John is lying next to me still out cold. It was... all a dream. Disappointment pierces my body as the nurse shrugs.)

Nurse: Sorry to wake you up. I thought you'd be up by now. It's already noon. (Noon? I haven't slept this late since I was a teenager. I glance over at John who is still fast asleep.)

Nurse: We just wanted to make sure you two were alright. You had a rough night.

Trish: We're fine. Thank-you.

Nurse: That's great to hear. We got a call from the police station this morning. They said that your attacker is behind bars and his bail is set for a million dollars. Needless to say that you guys won't have to worry about him anymore. (I let out breath of relief.)

Trish: Oh, thank God.

Nurse: I'll be back in a bit to check your vitals. (She leaves and closes the door behind her. I sigh and place my hand on my forehead. I just dreamed about John and my wedding. He starts to stir a little. He wraps his arm around me holding me close.)

Last night was insane. The way Randy came after us... he was a like a predator. A carnivore hunting us and going after our weakness. I still can't believe he tried to kill us. He has to be insane to even think about attempting a murder. He's in jail now and that's where he needs to stay. With a bail set that high there is noway he'd be getting out now.

I felt like easy prey last night. There was nothing I could do. Randy was just too big and strong for me to fend off on my own. I was a rat trapped in a cage with a viper. Anytime I struggled for a breath his grip got tighter and he pushed down harder on the pillow. He was stealing all the air from my lungs. I've never been so scared in my life. I'm grateful John came alone. If it weren't for him I'd be dead right now. He is a real life saver.

My mind shoots into auto-drive as I remember that treacherous and boring class Melina drug me to. The story of Adam and Eve. Oh my God. This all makes sense now. John is actually Adam and Eve is Eve. Eve tempted Adam with the apple while the serpent, Randy, instigated and provoked the sin. Adam knew the whole time he shouldn't because he didn't want to sin. Had Adam listened to Eve and Randy by eating the apple, have sex with her, he would have sinned and messed up his relationship with God, me. I am actually the good.

The only reason John didn't sleep with Eve is because he'd feel bad to hurt me that way and things kept popping up preventing them from sleeping together. Randy is the devil, the serpent. The man who continually tried to ruin his relationship with the only good thing in his life. I don't know why this story fits my life so well. All I know is that it gives me more reason to believe that John is actually my soul mate. He has to be. There is no other explanation of why biblical stories fit my life but have different outcomes. This was all meant to happen. Randy was supposed to come here and try to kill me. This would cause John to see what he was really missing and giving up. It would give him the extra kick in the butt to propose and get his life together like God intended.

My mind is just blown thinking about that class I took. I can't believe any of it. I should try to explain it to John and Melina. But how do I explain something as complex as this? I understand it just barely and I can't put words to any of it. It's near impossible to explain with words. I'll have to talk to them later about it and see what they say.

John stirs next to me. I think he's starting to wake up. His blue eyes spring open and the second they meet my gaze they light up. A grin appears on his lips.

John: Good morning. (I smile back at him.)

Trish: Good morning. (He stretches out and grunts. After he yawns, he rolls over and wraps me up in his arms. He rests his chin on the top of my head and hugs me tight.)

John: I've missed this. Waking up next to you and cuddling all night. Man, I've just missed _you_ period. (He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. I don't know what to say or how to react.)

John: I hope you feel the same way, Trish. (He dips his head readying himself for a kiss. I'm hesitant. Should I kiss him? I don't know. I watch as his lips get ever so closer. His lips are so... so soft. And sweet. I smell his cologne. The aroma sweeps through my nostrils locking me into his spell. I slowly close my eyes letting my senses get the best of me. He's so close I can feel the heat from his lips on mine. The nurse rushes back in with her eyes wide. John quickly pulls back and clears his throat. I slowly open my own eyes confused.)

Nurse: I'm sorry to bother you again but there are some visitors here for you. (Visitors? Who could that be? Before I can even open my mouth to ask any further questions the older cop from last night comes in. He nods to the nurse who takes her leave.)

Cop: Hello, Miss. Stratus. How do you feel today?

Trish: I'm doing fine. Sore but, you know.

Cop: Cena?

John: I'm alright. Thanks. (The cops sighs and runs his hands through his hair.)

Cop: Mind if I take a seat?

John: Go right ahead. (He takes a seat on the chair and crosses his legs.)

Cop: I have some bad news for you folks. (I glance nervously at John. He was always better at these kinds of things than I was. I'm going to let John take the lead here.)

John: Like what?

Cop: Well, Mr. Orton was in prison but somebody has bailed him out of jail.

John: What!? (Bailed him out? No, he'll kill us for sure this time.)

Cop: Somebody came and bailed him out this morning.

John: What do you mean? I thought his bail was set high?

Cop: How we determine bail is whether or not the individual is a threat to society. If they are, the bail will be set higher. Then we look at their income and decide if they will easily be able to make that bail. If they are, it will be set even higher. And then we look at if they are at risk to run and not show up for their court date. Obviously, Orton was a threat to society and to run. And he has a pretty high income so we set his bail at a million. Apparently he has some wealthy friends who care a lot about him.

Trish: Why did you let this happen? He's gonna kill us!

John: No he isn't...

Trish: Yes he is! He's fucking crazy! I can't stay here... (I begin to climb out of the hospital bed but John grabs my hand stopping me.)

John: Trish, calm down.

Trish: Don't tell me to calm down! (The police officer climbs out of his chair and towers over me. I stare up at his huge frame silently in awe.)

Cop: Miss. just relax. You'll be fine. He isn't allowed within 500 feet of either of you or he'll be thrown back in prison with no bail and his charges will be trumped up.

Trish: You think that's gonna stop him? (I look to John with pleading eyes.)

Trish: He tried to smother me. Here. In a hospital. You know, a place where I should be safe. And then he tried to freaking kill John. You assholes aren't doing your jobs. (The cop's eyes grow big in shock.)

Trish: You're supposed to be protecting people like me from people like _him. _If it weren't for John, I would be dead right now. And it would have been all of your fault. (I cross my arms in protest and the cop sighs.)

Trish: My tax money is being put to waste. I can see that now.

Cop: I can assure you that it isn't. We arrested him...

Trish: Yeah, after he tried killing us and what did that do? Not a damn thing because he's till out there!

Cop: With all due respect Miss., we can't deny him bail. It isn't really our fault that somebody bailed him out.

Trish: Yes it is. You should be out there arresting him right now. Not letting him be free.

Cop: I can't just go out arresting people. He hasn't violated his terms of bail. Unless he does so, he'll be out until the court date. If he's found guilty then he'll be put in jail. Until then, he's out.

Trish: That's bullshit! … I demand you to do something!

John: Trish, Trish. Relax, will you? He already told you what he can do. Nothing. Just, calm down and get off his back. He's doing his best. (I stare at John for what feels like a century. Tell me he didn't just say that? I pull myself away from him and try to stand. John grabs my hand again holding me in place. I yank my hand out of his traitorous grip.)

Trish: Don't touch me. (I jump out of the hospital bed abandoning John in it. They both stare at me in shock. After a minute John shakes his head and sighs.)

John: Trish, please. Get back in bed...

Trish: No.

John: You haven't gotten permission from the doctors to be out of bed. Come on...

Trish: I don't care. (He sighs and I bet that he's annoyed with me but I don't care.)

John: What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you.

Trish: You're taking his side. (The police officer looks back and forth at us and takes a step backward out of the spotlight.)

John: Taking his side? How am I?... Trish, I know the law. He can't just go and arrest Orton. He needs a reason; not just because you're scared.

Trish: You _are_ taking his side. There has to be something he can do to protect us. To protect me. I'm a target. Orton is going to be coming after me and...

John: You'll be just fine. Trust me, he won't come after you. He can't or he'll go back to jail.

Trish: And you think that's gonna stop him!? A piece of paper? Well, it's not. There's a law against murder and he disregarded it. He doesn't give a damn about your shitty laws! (I point at the cop and he closes his eyes deep in thought.)

Trish: And he doesn't give a damn about what you say either. He almost killed you, too and he's not going to stop until he gets us.

Cop: I can assure you that we will do our best to ensure that doesn't happen.

Trish: Oh, please. You know as well as I do that you guys don't get involved until something happens. And by then it's too late.

John: Trish, would you lay off him? He's not against you. He wants to help you. Just... chill.

Trish: Don't tell me what to do. You know I'm right. Both of you do.

John: Stop acting like we're the bad guys. He wants to protect you just like I do. I want what's best for you and...

Trish: If you wanted what's best for me you would have married me years ago. (John's eyes grow wide and his mouth stays shut. I glance at the cop who looks just as surprised as John.)

John: Trish...

Trish: Don't. Just leave me alone. (I turn to walk away and I hear John's feet hit the floor. A second later he grabs my elbow turning me around to face him.)

John: Don't walk out on me now. Last night...

Trish: Last night was a mistake. (The hurt quickly appears on his face and his eyes drop. They quickly find mine again and he's pleading with them.)

John: Trish, please.

Trish: Save it! I don't want to even look at you right now. (I turn my back to him once more and close my eyes. I can't look at him. If I do, I'll crumble. I can feel it. I'm not going to fall in to his spell again. Not anymore.)

Trish: Don't talk to me. Ever again. (I walk out of the room and out of his life for good.)

**Randy's POV**

I step out in to the sunshine and inhale. It feels good to be free. Those motherfuckers put me in here and I'm gonna extract my revenge on them. It's only been a night in that hell hole but I couldn't take it. I'm not trying to go back anytime soon. I need to put an end to this. Once and for all. I need to come up with a new plan. I need to get those pathetic fucking Romeo and Juliet wanna-bes out of my life and off of this fucking planet. And soon. I need to put an end to their meaningless existences.

I make my way to the front door of the person who was supposed to be helping me all this time. I knock and Eve answers it.

Eve: Randy? What? What're you doing here?

Randy: I'm here to talk business. (I shove her out of my way and make my way into her home. She closes the door behind me and rushes in front of me.)

Eve: Randy, this is my home. You can't just barge in here like this. What do you want?

Randy: You know exactly what I want.

Eve: I can't talk about this right now. My parents will be here any minute for dinner. (I ignore her pleas and cross my arms. I stare down at her and I can almost taste the fear she emits.)

Randy: You're going to help me get revenge on those assholes who got me locked up. (She stares at me in silence. I already know that she isn't going to keep her word.)

Randy: We had a deal, Eve.

Eve: I know but...

Randy: I don't wanna hear it. We had a fucking deal. (I step closer to her and she takes another step back.)

Eve: But... (I keep walking and she retreats until she backs up into the wall and I place my hands on either side of her head trapping her.)

Randy: But what!? (She flinches in fear.)

Eve: I can't help you. (I bite my lower lip angrily and stare her in the eye.)

Randy: What the fuck happened? (After Cena dumped her, she promised me she'd help me get back at him. But now she is trying to back down? What a bitch.)

Eve: I just can't, okay? (I roll my eyes impatiently.)

Randy: Why the fuck not?

Eve: Because. (I stare at her and she squints her eyes. She already knows that I'm waiting for a good answer.)

Randy: I'm not waiting around all day for you to speak. Give me a fucking answer or I swear to God I'll break your fucking neck right now! (She sighs and deters her eyes from mine.)

Eve: Because... I fell for him. (I sigh and step back no longer trapping her.)

Randy: What the hell is wrong with you people? You all love someone you can't have. You shouldn't care about that asshole. He cheated on you with someone who doesn't even want him. What the fuck is wrong with you?

Eve: We're friends now. It's not like that.

Randy: It is like that you stupid bitch. He was using you and you let it happen. You were a rebound chick. He only wanted sex. Don't you get it?

Eve: That's not true.

Randy: Think about it. The second you left town, he got back with his ex. He never cared about you. And I don't blame him. You're easy. Too easy even for me. (I watch as hurt spreads across her face.)

Eve: That's not true. (Her voice quivers and cracks. She's on the verge of tears.)

Randy: It is true you dumb broad! (I groan in anger. I'm not going through this shit with her right now. I push her back against the wall and put my forehead to hers.)

Randy: We had a deal and you broke it. I'd kill you right now if I didn't have more important matters to deal with... After I'm done killing them, I'm coming back for you. (I push her out of my way as I storm out of her house. Who the fuck does she think she is? She made a deal with me and now she is backing down because she wants to fuck Cena? Screw that shit. After I'm done with Trish and Cena, Eve is next. I don't care who I have to go through. I'm not going back to prison.)


	19. Cats Out Of The Bag

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 19: Cats Out Of The Bag**

**Eve's POV**

I watch as Orton leaves my house and I collapse on the carpeted floor. Oh my God. He means business. He's going to kill them and then he's going to kill me. I am not going to play these games with him. And I'm not going to become a victim of his insanity. I need to tell John. I need to warn him. He's the only one who can help me. And he needs to know so he can help himself and Trish. Randy isn't one to make threats. He makes promises. When he says something it's going to happen. Oh God, I hope John can stop him before it's too late. I need to call him. After three rings he answers.

John: Eve?

Eve: John! Randy! He...

John: Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You're yelling. Just relax and tell me what's wrong. (I take a few steadying breaths then close my eyes. I can do this. I have to do this. I need to be strong for the sake of our lives.)

Eve: Randy. He was just here. He's threatening to kill me!

John: What?

Eve: He's pissed off about something you guys did and...

John: Something we did? Eve, didn't you hear what _he_ did? (What he did? What did he do? All I know is that he hates them.)

Eve: No. What... what happened?

John: Last night, I caught him trying to smother Trish in the hospital.

Eve: What?

John: He tried killing her but then I saw it and he tried killing me too. He's insane. Stay away from him.

Eve: I'm trying to. But he freaking came to my house. And he threatened me!

John: Eve, you're not giving me much to work with. What's going on? Why is he after you? What did you do to him?

Eve: I made... I... um... I made a deal with him.

John: What!?

Eve: I know. It was a stupid idea but I was so angry. And you cheated on me and I just... I'm sorry. (I can hear him sigh on the other line and I feel bad that I've betrayed him.)

John: What was the deal?

Eve: I was supposed to help him get revenge on you.

John: Why would you agree to something like that?

Eve: Because you cheated on me when I was out of town. And I was so angry and hurt I wasn't thinking straight.

John: You see what happens when you try getting revenge?

Eve: Don't lecture me. I've learned my lesson, alright. Just listen to me. Randy is like seriously pissed off at the world. And he was saying he's going to kill all of us. You, Trish, me. All of us. You need to do something. We're all sitting ducks here!

John: He told you that?

Eve: Yes.

John: Did he by any chance tell you who bailed him out?

Eve: No.

John: I need to figure that out. Until then, I need to keep a close eye on both you and Trish to make sure you guys are safe. Are you still at home?

Eve: Yeah.

John: Alright. Look, I'll be there in about half an hour to pick you up. You're staying with me until all of this is settled. I'll see you soon. Be safe until then. (He hangs up and so do I. I peer out of my window and Randy is out of sight. That's nerve settling. I quickly lock up all of my doors and windows and wait for John to come rescue me.)

**Trish's POV**

I'm driving back to my hotel room. I can't believe John. How could he take the side of that jackass cop? Cops never do anything until it's too late. I refuse to be another statistic. I'm going to fight back. I'm not going to let Randy murder me. He can go to hell for all I care. But I'm not going with him.

I turn the corner at the light and take a peek through my rear view mirror. That black car behind me sure is close. I'll just take the back way to avoid him. I don't want to deal with cranky drivers right now. I turn another corner and end up on a wide 4 lane street. On either sides are trees and it's an empty road. I'm the only one here. I peek in my mirror again and see the same black car. Well, I was the only one. Not so much anymore.

Once again the black car gets close to my rear bumper and I feel a little nudge. What the hell? Are they trying to ram me? I honk the horn and the perpetrator responds by bumping into my bumper again. He's not messing around. I need to get out of here. I can't be alone on this road with this maniac. He'll ram me off the road. I press harder on the gas and I accelerate. The black car behind me does the same thing. I speed up even more but the black car does it again as well.

Panic takes over as I look in my rear view mirror. The car is coming up on me fast. I glance at my speedometer. I'm already going 70. I can't possibly go any faster without risking a car accident more than I already am. But I have no choice. I accelerate once more but to no avail. The black car speeds up to match me. I feel a sudden bump on the right side of my car. My surroundings spiral out of control. I grip my steering wheel for life as I can hear the crunch of the metal around me. My car is out of control and it's flipping over. The black car just did a pit maneuver on me.

Oh God. Please. Stop flipping. My car flips over one last time landing on the roof. I place one hand above me on the roof to keep from hitting my head. I tug at my seat belt but I can't get it. I'm at a weird angle and can't get a good reach. Where is the mysterious black car? And the driver? Are they after me?I feel a rush of panic sweep over me again. I need to get out of here. I tug hard on the seat belt and it's holster but it does nothing.

Trish: Ugh. (I pull as hard as I can to free myself but I can't. I hear foot steps outside the window and I strain my neck to look at them. They are men's feet. The driver of the black car? I hope not.)

Man: Hello? Is anyone in there? I saw you crash. Are you alright? (My neck cramps and I turn my head back to look straight.)

Trish: Yeah, I'm stuck. (I can hear the footsteps and his breathe in the window. He must be kneeling next to the car.)

Man: I'll get you out. (I watch as a big hand reaches in with a switch blade. The seat belt gets cut and he pulls me out into the safety of the dark night outside. I sigh and try to catch my breath. I take a moment to assess my injuries. I appear fine. Nothing hurts. At least not yet. My insurance company is gonna love this. That freaking maniac needs to be thrown in jail. He nearly killed me and broke my damn neck.)

Trish: Thanks a lot. Some crazy guy rammed into me and caused me to go out of control. (I finally look up in to the eyes of the man who hurt my best friend.)

Trish: Batista? (I thought his voice sounded familiar.)

Batista: That's what they call me. (I stare at him in utter astonishment. I haven't seen him in months. I actually forgot that he existed. What is he doing here?)

Trish: What? What are you...

Batista: Oh, you know. Just taking care of some old business. (His expression twists and I feel an uneasy vibe between us. I take a step back and grab my cell phone from my pocket. I don't think I should be trusting him. He's just too shady.)

Trish: I should probably call the police and my insurance company. (He snatches my phone from me and I jump back. He grabs me and spins me around placing his hand over my mouth. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I hear my ring tone and Batista looks at the caller I.D.)

Batista: Aww. How cute. John is trying to call you. That's just too bad, now isn't it? He'll never talk to his tramp girlfriend ever again. (He smashes my phone on the macadam. I try to scream again but this time his hand muffles my pleas.)

Batista: We should have done this a long time ago. (We? Oh no. Don't tell me that... To my dismay, Randy appears behind me and I can hear his raged breathing.)

Randy: It's nice to see you, Trish. May I offer you some advice on your driving? It isn't smart to drive on empty roads at night. Especially if you're being followed you stupid bitch. Now look what you've gotten yourself into. (I knew it. It was him who was following me and ramming me off the road.)

Randy: How do you think John will react when he finds out that you've been killed? (I try to scream again but Batista forces his hand harder over my mouth further muffling my cries.)

Batista: Shut the fuck up.

Randy: Enough with this shit. Let's get to it... (A phone starts going off and it's Randy's cell phone. He smirks upon looking at it.)

Randy: Look, Trish. It's your bitch boyfriend. Hello? (I can faintly hear what John is saying on the other end. It all just sounds like mumbling to me. Randy keeps his eyes locked on mine.)

Randy: Is that so? I'd love to. But what's in it for me? No, no. That won't cut it. How about if I win, I get your girl... yes Trish you dumb fuck. I'll see you first thing tomorrow. And hey, make sure you give a nice kiss bye to your little whore. (Randy hangs up and looks at me with an evil grin.)

Randy: Apparently, your boyfriend wants to fight me and settle this whole thing once and for all. Guess what? He offered you up. Guess he doesn't care so much about you after all. And after I kick his ass, he's dead. And then... you're next. Dave, come on. (I'm suddenly lifted off of my feet and thrown over Batista's back. I watch the ground below me. Where are they taking me? I hear a button on a car and dread takes over me. No! I start squirming as much as I can trying to escape. I start punching Batista in the back of his head but he doesn't even flinch.)

Batista: Calm the fuck down! (He flings me over his shoulder and I fall into the trunk of the black car. I instantly try to jump up and escape but Randy punches me in the eye knocking me back down into the trunk.)

Randy: Enjoy your last night alive. (He slams the trunk closed and I'm locked in.)

Trish: ORTON! AAHHH! (I scream as loud as I can. He bangs on the trunk with his fist.)

Randy: Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you right now! Fucking bitch! (I quiet down in fear that he will indeed kill me. Oh God. I never should have walked out on John. If I were still with him none of this would even be happening. He'd protect me. He did last night and saved my life. I hope he can save me again.)

**John's POV**

I pull up out front of Eve's house and she literally runs into my car.

John: You alright? Did he hurt you? (She shakes her head no.)

John: That's good. (I take off and she sits back in my seat almost like she has relaxed.)

John: Have you heard anything about Trish?

Eve: No, why?

John: I can't get a hold of her. She did get mad at me earlier so maybe she just isn't answering my calls. Would you call her for me from your phone? Maybe she'll answer for you. (She quickly pulls out her phone and dials Trish's number. She places it to her ear and listens. She looks at me in dismay.)

John: What?

Eve: It goes straight to voice mail.

John: Give me. (I grab the phone.)

John: Trish, it's me. John. Look, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you. I'm really sorry about everything. But you need to let bygones be bygones. Randy is out and he's looking for you. I want you to be with me so I can protect you and make sure that you're safe. So give me a call as soon as you can. Just know that I love you. (I hang up and hand Eve her phone again. I don't know what Trish is going to do. I sure hope she calls me though.)

**Trish's POV**

The car stops driving and I strain to listen to what Randy and Batista are saying but it's all muffled. The trunk opens and Batista grabs me up roughly.

Trish: Get off of me!

Randy: Shut the fuck up! (He slaps me across the cheek and I scrunch my eyes tightly closed. The pain. Oh. It hurts so bad.)

Randy: Here. Wear this then you'll stop bitching. (He pulls out a roll of duct tape. My eyes grow wide and I try running but Batista holds me firmly in place. Randy wraps the duct tape around my head and over my mouth. He then pulls my arms behind my back and duct tape my wrists together. I try to break free but I can't. They are wrapped up too tight.)

Randy: Lets go. (He grabs me by the root of my hair and yanks me with him. I try to stand my ground but Batista shoves me from behind. I have no choice but to follow them. We head down a musty staircase into a cellar of some sort. Randy pulls on a string and a dim light flickers on.)

Randy: This here, Trish, will be your final resting place. Nice touch, huh? I saved your family the trouble of paying for a coffin and all that shit. (A queasy sensation takes over my stomach and I feel sick. I lean over in pain. My cheeks clench and I can't hold it in. I vomit all over the ground below me and Randy jumps back barely avoiding it.)

Randy: Trish, what the fuck! Dave, tie this bitch up. She's gross as hell. I don't want that shit getting on my shoes. (Batista grabs me around the waist and sets me on a chair in the center of the room. I don't even try to fight back. I'm too sick and weak to do anything but remain sitting. He tapes my arms to the back of the chair and my ankles to the legs of the chair. I glance up at them through teary eyes. I'm not sure if the tears are being caused by the fact that I'm going to die or the nausea emitting from my core.)

Randy: You look good all trussed up like that. Cena used to brag about your sex. Maybe before I kill you I'll give you a try. I have nothing to lose. While you; you have everything to lose. (He and Batista fall in to a synchronized fit of evil laughter. I groan in pain and look up at them. Randy glares back at me with a beastly look about him.)

Randy: I have another idea. (He pulls a knife out of his pocket and flips it up. He examines the blade closely almost in a trance-like state.)

Randy: This will do a fine job draining your blood. (The words crawl down my spine leaving cold goosebumps in their wake.)

Randy: And just to make things a little more fun. (He uses the back of the knife to bash a pipe running along the ceiling. Water starts to flow from it like a fountain.)

Randy: This floor is concrete. Which means this place is gonna fill up like an aquarium. I'd say about 12 hours before it reaches over your head. Meaning, you better hope you have gills or you're gonna have a bad time. (He reaches in his pocket again and pulls out his cell phone.)

Randy: Here big guy. (He tosses his phone to Batista who catches it.)

Randy: Take a little picture for John. I'm sure he'll love it. (Randy stands behind me and places the knife at my neck. I tilt my head up trying to avoid the blade but he holds my head still with his free hand. The cold metal digs into my flesh pinching it.)

Randy: Cheese! (The flash goes off and Randy laughs again like the devil.)

Randy: Hope you can swim. (They begin to chuckle their evil snickers as they head for the stairs.)

Randy: Have fun in your mausoleum you stupid, stupid bitch. (The lights shut off. The doors slam down closed and I'm alone. In the dark. The only thing I can hear is the silent intruding of the water. I begin to cry again. This is it. I'm going to die here in this disgusting basement cellar thing. I don't even know where I am. I'm going to either drown or Randy is going to slit my throat. I'm so stupid. I never should have dumped Cena. I should have stuck it out with him and made things work.)

Looking back at my life I only have one regret. Leaving John. What was I thinking? He is my soul mate and I threw our love away. And for what? A stupid piece of paper. It wasn't worth it. I never should have given up with him. We could have had so much together. We were perfect. Even if we never got married we could have had it all. We could have had a family and been together forever. Marriage is just a stupid piece of paper. A paper that I let ruin my life. I wasted the past 8 months and for what? There is no way I am going to walk away from this. I'm going to drown because nobody will be able to find me. And Randy is going to surprise John and kill him.

Everything is ruined. I've ruined the ending of both John and my own life. And on top of that, I ruined Eve's life too. She legitimately liked John. A lot. And I allowed myself to get swept up in the emotions and kissed him. She was devastated. And the big fight with Melina. My God... I hurt everybody I know. And they'll never know how much they all mean to me. I'll never be able to wrestle again. I can never see Torrie, or Melina again. I can't apologize to Eve for everything. I can never reconcile with John... my life is wasted. I'm going to die here in a black pit. Away from everyone. Alone. I don't want to die alone. Hell, I don't want to die at all. I want John. I need him. I miss him and now I'll never see him again. Tears pour out of my eyes.

Trish: What have I done!? (I sob loudly and uncontrollable. John is the only person who can save me and he's going to get jumped tomorrow by Randy and Batista. They'll kill him too. I'll never be able to kiss him again. Hug him. Hold him. Or cuddle. We'll never be able to make passionate love ever again. What did I do? I've ruined everything!)

My life is over and all I did was hurt the man I am yearning to be with again. I shouldn't have made everything so complicated. I should have been happy with what I had because what I had was the best thing that ever happened to me. And now I'll never see him again...


	20. Tragedy Strikes (Only Not So Much)

Okay guys. This is it. Almost the end of this story. Just one or two more chapters to go and it'll be finished! I have to admit, I've had fun writing this fanfic. A little different than what I usually write but I think it came out pretty well. Thank-you for being a loyal reader and I hope to see you guys reviewing my other stories that I will be working on. I am going to finish the Scar and work on some other writings featuring Trish and Cena. I'll keep you posted on what they will be. I have at least three more vague ideas for future stories. I need to patch up those plots and then they will begin to come to life.

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 20: Tragedy Strikes (Only Not So Much)**

**Trish's POV**

I startle myself awake and open my eyes. Huh? What's this? It's still dark. All around me. Didn't I open my eyes yet? I try to move my hand to wipe my eyes but I can't. What's going on? I struggle to move. Then it hits me. Fuck.

I'm still trapped down here in this crusty basement. I hear the sound of the broken pipe in the background. The water isn't hitting cement anymore. It's splashing. Oh no. The water is going to start rising. No! I don't want to die.

I thrash around to free my hands. My feet. Anything. Damn this fucking chair! With one last big jerk I feel the chair start to tip over. Oh no! I catch my balance as my heart pounds out of my chest. That wasn't a smart idea. If I tip this chair over I'm gone. I won't have a chance at survival. The water will rise right over my head and I'll drown. At least sitting up I have more time to buy. The water will take longer to tip over my head.

John, please. You've got to hear my pleas. I'm your soul mate. You should be able to tell when I'm in distress. Please, hear this. Randy kidnapped me and he's planning to kill us. I close my eyes tightly holding on to any thread of hope I can. I look up into the darkness.

Trish: God, it's me, Trish. I know I don't pray enough or go to church but I do believe in you. I'm sorry for all the sins I've committed. I'm devoted only to you. I'm praying for you to please, please, find it in your heart to spare me. I know I haven't always been the best woman but I'm certainly not the worse. And there are so many things I haven't accomplished yet. My life is incomplete. And I can't die like this. Not here. Not by _him_. I demand to die with my dignity. I refuse to go out as the damsel in distress. This is ultimately up to you but I'm begging you to let me have a second chance. I promise I'll be a good girl. No more cursing. No more anger. I won't fight with John, or Eve, or Melina. None of them. I'll even forgive Orton and Batista like you would want me to. I'll even stop having premarital sex. I know you're not too fond of that either. I swear to you that I'll stop doing everything that you don't like. I'll be a better person. Just please let me see the daylight again. Thank-you.

**John's POV**

I grab the door handle of my car and climb in. Eve climbs in next to me. She looks frightened and anxious.

John: Don't worry, Eve. In a few hours this will all be over. The good guys might finish last, but dammit we finish. Orton doesn't know what's coming. (My cell phone rings and I dig in my pocket and fish it out. Melina? What the hell does she want? She hates my guts. Shit. This must be about Trish. I knew it. Trish ratted me out and now Melina is going to rip my throat out. I'll show her who's boss. I hit the answer button and place the screen to my ear.)

John: Melina, whatever Trish told you is a lie. She went ballistic. She thinks even the cops are her enemies. So don't believe her. She's just pissed off and she'll get over it. I don't need to hear your mouth right now. I'm busy.

Melina: Oh, shut up, Cena. I'm not calling to fight with you. I wanna know what you did to Trish.

John: I told you. She got pissed off at me. That's it.

Melina: Not that you idiot. I didn't even know you had a fight. Speaking of which, why did you get her pissed off? (I sigh grumpily in the phone loudly on purpose so she can hear me.)

John: I'm not getting in to this with you. What do you want?

Melina: You did something to her. I know it.

John: What are you talking about? I told you we had an argument. That's it. I didn't do anything. You should be asking what _she_ did to _me_.

Melina: You're such an asshole. I don't give a damn what she does to you. She could kill you for all I care. I want to know what you did with her. She like disappeared. She won't answer her phone. She isn't at her hotel room. Nobody has seen her since she was in the hospital with you. What did you do to her? She never acts like this. She always answers her phone. Even when she is asleep...

John: Wait, she isn't answering for you either?

Melina: What do you mean either?

John: I tried calling her a ton of times and Eve tried calling her too. Are you sure she isn't at the hotel in the shower or something?

Melina: For more than 24 hours? Come on, Cena. Don't be stupid. I know Randy didn't do it. He's locked up... (My heart drops.)

John: Fuck! Randy! (I gape over at Eve sitting next to me and her eyes are wide with fear.)

Melina: What the hell is your problem? Why are you yelling in my ear?

John: Randy; he was bailed out yesterday. And Trish hasn't answered since then. Fuck, Melina. What if he got her? He told Eve he was going to kill her! (My head fills with unwanted thoughts that I push aside. I can't think about those things right now.)

Melina: Then we'll have to contact the police and tell them what happened. And...

John: I know where he is.

Melina: Who?

John: Orton. We're supposed to fight in half an hour.

Melina: You're fighting him?

John: I wanna settle things once and for all. Plus, by being near me he'll be violating his terms of bail. They'll lock him up no questions asked. We have to get to him. We have to save Trish.

Melina: Don't be stupid, Cena. You'll never find him. And even if you did, he'll kick your ass. No offense, but you're kind of a wimp. Randy's an ass but he's a lot tougher than you. (I scoff at her accusations.)

John: Wimp? Are you forgetting that I'm the guy who saved Trish's life? Do I need to remind you that I kicked Orton's ass at the hospital? I didn't see you at the hospital fighting him. So if I'm a wimp you're even worse. If I can prevent him from hurting Trish once, I can do it again. And I will do it again. Whether you're with or against me. I'm gonna do it. (She sighs and I wait for her to talk.)

Melina: Alright, fine. Where are you?

John: Meet me at Mason's Prairie. That's where I'm meeting Orton to fight.

Melina: I'll be there.

**Trish's POV**

I feel a gush of cold water on my feet. It's happening. The water is starting to rise and it's already started to climb up my leg. Oh God. John, please. Save me.

**John's POV**

I pull up to the parking lot and slowly climb out. Eve opens the door to follow me.

John: No way you're coming with. Just stay here. Be the look out for anything suspicious. Keep the doors and windows locked. Honk the horn to get my attention if anything seems fishy. Got it?

Eve: Yeah, I got it. Just be careful, okay?

John: I will. (She jumps in to my arms and gives me the biggest hug I've ever received by her.)

Eve: I love you, John. (She whispers in my ear and I'm stunned. She loves me? I don't know what to say. I think for a second. I nod. I love her, too. As a friend. We've grown pretty close over the course of the time that I've known her.)

John: I love you, too. (She cracks a small grin.)

Eve: But only as friends. (I feel relieved. Thank goodness that she feels the same way. It wouldn't be fair to her if she loved me more than a friend while I didn't.)

John: As friends. Now, climb back in. Here. (I hand her the keys to the car.)

John: If things get too tense, leave. Don't think about it. I want you to be safe. Don't worry about me, okay? Just get yourself out of here. (She nods and climbs back in the car. I close the door and watch as she locks the doors. Good girl. Another car pulls up and out climbs Melina.)

Melina: Hey.

John: Hey. (She crosses her arms and approaches me awkwardly. She looks down for a second then back up at me. She holds her hand out to shake. I stare back at her in confusion.)

John: What?

Melina: I know we've never gotten along.. You're alright with me, Cena. You're not as bad as I thought. It's clear that we both care about Trish and for that I am prepared to fight along side you til the end. What do you say?

John: You're not going to shock me with one of those prank hand gadgets are you? (She chuckles.)

Melina: No dummy. (I can't help the smile from forming on my face as I shake her hand.)

John: Friends? (She raises an eyebrow and smirks.)

Melina: For now.

John: Good ole' Melina. Temporary friends. So, you ready for this?

Melina: Let's do it. (We turn and walk in sync towards the prairie. Randy should be here any minute. I'm glad Melina decided to come along and help me. If I need anything, I know she'll have my back. We stand in the middle of the field and look around. No sign of that serpent yet. I hear a cracking sound behind us coming from the woods. Out walks a huge mountain of a man. Batista? My eyes instantly bounce to Melina's. Her eyes are lit up in awe.)

Melina: Dave? (He saunters over towards us with swag and a smirk.)

Batista: Melina? I wasn't expecting to see you here. (He stops right in front of her and wraps his huge arms around her small frame.)

Batista: You look great. How are you doing? (What the hell is he doing here? This doesn't seem to make any sense. Why is he wandering out of the woods for?)

Melina: I'm... um... I, uh...

John: She's fine. (Batista furrows his brows and looks at me with a look of discontent.)

Batista: Hey man, relax. Why so hostile? (I grab Melina's arm and pull her out of his grasp.)

John: We were doing fine before you showed up. (Melina yanks herself out of my grip and steps towards her cheating excuse for a man.)

Melina: John, seriously, chill. Stop being rude to him. (Batista grins ear to ear as he drapes his arm over her shoulder.)

Batista: Yeah, John. Just chill out. I'm a changed man. (I groan and roll my eyes. Are women always this naïve? All of them except Trish. She hates her exes unlike Melina who swoons all over them. Look at her. She's gawking up at him like it's their wedding or something. Screw it. I'm going to destroy this little reunion.)

John: Melina, don't you find it suspicious that he's here? In the middle of a prairie randomly? Roaming around in the woods when I'm supposed to be fighting Orton. Have you forgotten the hell he's put you through? For God's sake, he cheated on you with a whore. Doesn't that make you resent him at all? You surely can't be that stupid.(He places his huge ape hand on my chest pushing me back.)

Batista: I said you need to relax. The lady isn't complaining so keep your nose out of our business. I've learned from my mistakes. Melina is the only one for me. (He stares down into her eyes and she's hypnotized by him. Ugh.)

Batista: I'll never hurt you again, baby. I promise. (He leans down to kiss her and she pulls her head back slightly.)

Melina: Um... Dave, what exactly are you doing here? (His expression quickly drops and he lets go of her slowly. FINALLY! A woman with common sense!)

Batista: Oh, you know, sweetie. Taking care of some old business. (As quick as a lightning bolt he back hand slaps poor Melina sending her flying a few feet to the ground.)

John: Hey! (I charge him and before I can react he kicks me hard in the gut. I double over in pain as blood drips from my mouth.)

Batista: You stupid fucking bitch! You're so easy to manipulate. That's why I was cheating on you the whole time! (He gives a swift kick in the ribs to Melina. She screams out in pain. I struggle to climb to my feet to try and aid her. He grabs me by the throat and punches me straight in the face knocking me back to the ground. My vision blurs.)

John: What's your problem!? (I hold my stomach and face in pain.)

Batista: You're a fucking traitor! We used to be cool, Cena. Then you threw me aside for this tramp and Trish. Why? Because I was fucking some ring rats? Like nobody else ever did that. Man the fuck up you little pussy. You gave up your best friend because I cheated. Boo fucking hoo. Cry me a river in hell! (He lifts me back up to my feet by the collar of my shirt. He knocks back down with another powerful blow. How does he do this? He's like the damn terminator. I can hear the car horn honking frantically.)

John: Eve! (She must be in trouble. I stretch my neck to see Randy running up to the car with Eve still inside.)

**Eve's POV**

I watch as Randy bangs on the wind shield in front of me. I honk the horn as loud and long as I can. I need to warn John about Randy's presence.

Eve: AHH! (He yanks on the door handle next to me trying to get in. Thank God I locked it. He runs around the other side to try that door but it is also locked.)

Randy: Let me the fuck in you bitch!

Eve: NO! You crazy psycho! Get out of here! (He bangs hard on the window next to me and his face is red with fury. He takes a deep breath then turns around. He starts to walk away and I sit back in the seat relaxed that he's gone.)

Eve: Phew. (I turn my head to see Randy charging the car with a giant rock. Oh my God. I cover my head with both hands and duck. Glass shoots everywhere as the driver's side window shatters. I feel my head jerk as he snatches me by my hair and yanks me out of the car. I snag onto the steering wheel and fight against his pulling. He grabs me by the right leg and tries to drag me out of the car. I hold on tight for dear life. With one swift hard pull I am being dragged out of the car on my face. I reach for the pedals of the car out of desperation but it is a hopeless move. He pushes me up against the car by my throat.)

Randy: Who the fuck do you think you are!? You traitor! (My face begins to burn as he slaps me across my cheek. I fall to my knees and he spits in my face as I cradle my pain in my hands.)

Randy: You pathetic piece of shit! (He kicks me in the ribs. I roll to my side and grunt in pain. He jerks me to my feet by my hair once again and drags me behind the car. I struggle to free myself but he has my locks wrapped in his abusive fingers.)

Randy: You're going to have a nice little fall, courtesy of me. (What is he talking about? I peek up through my mangled bangs. My heart drops. Oh no. Please, no. Randy pulls me in front of him and grabs me by the chin. He looks into my eyes with a menacing empty stare.)

Randy: You see what happens when you double-cross me? Now you're going to die. (He lifts me by the throat and dangles me off the edge of the cliff. Below me are jutted rocks sticking up through the ocean. He's going to throw me off and kill me! I try to pry his hands off my neck. He squeezes his fingers around my throat tighter and I can feel my air way beginning to close. I try to kick him but he's too far away to do any damage.)

Eve: Get... off... of me... (He tightens his grip once more and I can't breathe at all. My face begins to heat up as the blood flow is cut off from my head.)

**John's POV**

I jump to my feet to run and save Eve. Batista grabs me from behind in a powerful headlock. I try to break out of it but he has too much leverage on me and I can't break free. He tightens his hold and my neck muscles contract under the vice. I struggle to walk towards Eve and I wind up dragging him along with me. The car is only a few feet away. If I can reach it I can climb in and buy some time. I could run him over and then deal with Randy. Just an arms length away...

Batista: Stop fucking moving! Take your death like a man! (He slams me on to the hood of the car. He wraps both of his big hands around my throat and starts to strangle me. He pushes harder but I slide away. He presses down even harder but again I mysteriously slide away.)

Batista: The fuck... (The car squeaks underneath me then starts to slowly roll out from under me. I fall to my back and Batista loses grip of my throat. His face twists in confusion as he watches the car roll away from us down the hill. He shakes his head then takes a step towards me to finish the job. As a man, I wouldn't wish this on any other man. But I need to do what I need to do. I raise my foot as fast as I can and deliver a powerful kick to his groin. He immediately drops to his knees in front of me gasping in pain.)

I climb to my feet and turn around to where Eve and Orton are. The car is slowly rolling towards them picking up speed on the small decline towards the cliff. Shit. It's gonna knock them clear off the edge. I run as fast as I can towards them. The car is a few feet ahead of me. The car hits a small rock giving it the momentum it needs to speed up. I grab for the rear bumper to try and stop it but it escapes me easily.

Randy: I hope you burn in hell... (The car pummels in to Randy from behind. I jump out to grab his hand and I reach him in a split second. The car soars off the cliff in to the rocks and ocean below us. It makes a deafening crunching sound as it collides with the spiky rocks below. I catch my breath for a second. I peer over the edge to see the man I have rescued.)

John: Eve? (She beams up at me with wide and frightened eyes. I grip her hand tighter as my mind tries it's hardest to untangle the confusion.)

John: Where's... (Blood surfaces on the top layer of water below us. Randy?)

Eve: Pull me up. (I oblige and pull her up on to the safe grass above her. She wraps her arms around me tightly in a hug.)

Eve: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. (I hug her back in relief that she wasn't run over by the car as well. I pull out of the hug just enough to look in to her eyes without breaking contact.)

John: Are you hurt? (She shakes her head no and I breathe a sigh of relief.)

John: Is Randy... (She nods her head.)

Eve: Yeah, he's dead.

John: But I thought I grabbed his hand?

Eve: I saw the car coming and just managed to plant my foot on the edge of the grass. It hit him and he fell first. You grabbed my hand. I must have knocked the emergency brake out when he yanked me from the car. (I close my eyes and thank the Lord that Eve didn't die along with that asshole. I wrap my arms around her in another hug. I hear Melina scream back in the field. I shoot my eyes up to see what was the matter. I have forgotten all about Batista.)

**Melina's POV**

I stand up in a daze. Where is everyone? Did Cena ditch me here? I squint my eyes to see him and Eve past the parking lot. What are they doing over there? I roll my eyes in annoyance at them. Seriously guys? Trish is kidnapped or something and you two are trying to have a romantic seat over the ocean. I start to make my way over to them when I see a huge creature crawling on the grass heading my way. Is that... Dave?

Batista: Ahhhh... Melina... (His voice sounds strained with pain. He crawls on all fours in the grass towards me. I've had enough of this asshole. I'll deal with him myself. I quickly scan the area for anything I could use against him. A rock. Great. I pick the rock up and it's heavier than I thought. It must be at least 10 or 15 pounds. I hoist it over my head and close my eyes. A sickening thud fills my ears. The rock falls from my hands as I open my eyes to see what I have done. Dave's head is busted open in the back and he appears to be out cold. That should keep him down. I look back up at where Cena and Eve were and they are on their feet running towards me.)

John: What did you do? (He gapes down at my ex-boyfriend whom I just defeated.)

Melina: Doing your fucking job. (I wipe my forehead.)

Melina: What the hell were you guys doing? You just left me here with this jerk...

John: Randy's dead. (I stop mid-sentence. Are my ears deceiving me?)

Melina: What?

John: Randy's dead. My car rolled down the hill and knocked him clean off the cliff. Don't believe me? Go have a look. (I glare towards the edge of the cliff and notice that John's car isn't there. And there appears to be no sign of the devil himself. Oh my God. My jaw drops in shock. Dave grunts as he starts to stir. He reaches out and grabs my ankle. He looks up at me with the pain evident in his eyes. Doesn't this man stop? I just bashed his skull with a huge rock and he is still trying to attack me.)

Batista: I'm gonna fucking kill you. (John punches him square in the jaw. I yank my foot out of his grasp.)

John: There's no time to mourn or rejoice. We need to find out where Trish is. (I stare at Batista who is barely moving on the ground. He must be really hurt. Good. That's what he gets.)

Eve: But if Orton took her we'll never find out now.

Melina: Oh, we'll figure it out. (I look down at Batista.)

Melina: I always knew you'd come in handy someday. (His cries echo off the trees as I bend down to make him speak.)


	21. How To Save A Life

Alright, this is random but I need to get it off my chest. There is this song by Jessie J called Laserlight. And when I first heard it I pictured this story dead on. Where Cena and Trish meet up at the bar after Eve leaves town. And Cena follows her out of the club and they end up kissing. I could just picture the music video I could make with this story and song :)

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 21: How To Save A Life**

**Trish's POV**

The water seeps between my cleavage and splashes against my chest. God, it's so cold. I can't feel my feet anymore and the numbing sensation is only inching it's way up my thighs. The atmosphere around me feels chilled. The air around me feels thin only reminding me that my oxygen is limited. This is it. I'm going to drown. I need to do something. I can't just sit here and accept my fate. I struggle to free my hands but it's a failed attempt again. I try to pry my feet apart but I can't do that either. Ugh. I'm not going to be able to get out of here. Not on my own at least. I need John to come rescue me. Screw it, if I'm going out, I'm not gonna go out like a victim. I'm gonna make some noise just in case somebody can hear me.

Trish: HELP! Hello!? Anybody!? Please!? I'm trapped! Help!

**John's POV**

Melina grabs Batista by his throat and I can see her nails dig into his sensitive flesh.

Melina: Where is she? (He coughs a bit and reaches out latching onto her wrist. The damage to his head must have made him weak because he doesn't seem able to pry her off of him.)

Batista: I don't know what you're... (Melina ferociously rattles his neck and his eyes close temporarily.)

Melina: You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where's Trish?

Batista: I said I don't know. (He finally pries her hand off of him and he drags himself in to a sitting position. He looks up at all of us with a disdained look in his eyes.)

Batista: Where's Randy? (Eve looks at me with an expectant look. I glance at Melina who has her cocky attitude erupting through her aura. I guess they want me to break the news to him.)

John: He's dead. (Batista's eyes grow wide.)

Batista: What?

Melina: He said he's dead. What are you, deaf? He was trying to kill Eve and he fell off the cliff. End of story. One less asshole to deal with. That's how I see it.

Batista: You guys killed him? You think you'll get away with it? You're going to jail...

John: We're going to jail? Look, we're not the ones bailing attempted murderers out of prison, trying to smother people, or kidnapping people. You and Orton are. If you ask me, he got what he deserved. But you... (I smirk and Batista inches his way back on the grass trying to make more distance between us.)

John: You're gonna get what you deserve, too, if you don't start speaking up.

Batista: I told you that I don't know where she is. (He looks frantically between the three of us.)

Melina: Listen you piece of shit. You're gonna tell us where Trish is or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you. And you can join your little friend Randy in hell. (Batista looks up at us terrified and I can see why. Melina is brutal. She obviously has some pent up anger towards him which she plans on taking out on him.)

Batista: I'm not going to tell you anything. (Melina's eyes light up. Oh no, what's on her mind?)

Melina: Oh, so you won't tell us where Trish is then? Because you know where she is. Interesting. (Batista's eyes widen with fear. Melina just caught him in his own lie. She kneels next to him and shakes her head.)

Melina: Remember how bad you hurt me? How you cheated on me with all of those dirty little whores because you couldn't control your own urges? Remember that, Dave? I sure do. And you know what, that actually killed me inside. I've never felt anything like that hurt before. I was depressed, I couldn't stop crying, I didn't even want to wake up in the morning. If it weren't for Trish, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have killed myself because of you. But now, I'm a stronger person and I have Trish to thank for that. So you're going to speak up and tell me where she is. Or else.

Batista: Or else what? You're not gonna do a damn thing. I'm not going to tell you assholes anything. I'm loyal to my friends.

Melina: Loyal to friends but not to your girlfriend?

Batista: I didn't want to be stuck with you. You're a pain in my ass. Just like you're being now. Randy wanted the bitch dead for a reason and I'm going to let her die. (WHAT!?)

John: Where the fuck is she!? Tell me you son-of-a-bitch! Or I swear I'll kill you! (I grab him by the collar of his shirt and look him square in the eye.)

Batista: I said I'm not saying anything!

John: I'll kill you! (I deliver a quick punch to the side of his face which leaves him reeling. I roll up my fist to strike him again but someone grabs my hand. I look up to see who it was.)

John: Eve, what are you doing?

Eve: You're gonna kill him!

John: That's the point. (I prepare to hit him again but she grabs my hand stopping me once more. Melina gets in Eve's face with her hands in a fist at her side.)

Melina: What's your deal, Eve? I bet you're still working for these guys. And you're protecting them now. I bet you tried to set us up and...

Eve: No, no, no. I'm not working with them. I just don't want people to die.

John: If we don't get Batista to speak up then Trish is going to die. Do you want that to happen?

Eve: I don't want anyone to die. (I sigh and look up at Melina who seems to be deep in thought.)

John: Eve, look, I don't want anyone to die either but we have no choice here. (Melina steps forward and stares down at Batista.)

Melina: Oh no. I'm not going to kill him. That'll be too easy a punishment for someone like him. I'll torture him. For the rest of his miserable little existence. I'm tired of letting you walk all over me. You're gonna be _my_ bitch now. (She bends down next to me and picks up a rock.)

Melina: Remember this, Dave? The rock I bashed your skull with not that long ago? Well, I'm gonna do it again if you don't start telling me what I wanna know.

Batista: Torture me then. I'm not saying anything. I told you that, you stupid bitch. (Melina shrugs and I squint my eyes. This isn't good. She isn't one to just threaten. Batista is going to regret the day he pissed her off.)

Melina: Have it your way then. I'll just have to smash your head in again. Oh well. (She hoists the rock over her head and Batista closes his eyes and holds his hands up in defense.)

Melina: 1... 2... 3...

Batista: Fine! (Melina holds the rock close to herself to prevent hitting Batista. Oh thank-God. Finally a break through.)

Batista: Fine, fine. I'll tell you whatever you wanna know.

Melina: Where is she?

Batista: She's in this old cellar. The house that was on top of it burned down decades again. Orton tied her up down there. Now please, don't hurt me!

Melina: Good boy. Now I know you like lying, so you're gonna show us. Lets go. (She grabs him by the hem of his shirt and forces him to his feet.)

Melina: Lead the way. (She lets go of him and he looks back at us unsure. I'm gonna need to keep him in his place. I grab him by the forearm roughly and yank him towards me.)

John: She said lead the way. Get going. (He starts to slowly walk towards the woods he popped out of.)

John: Hurry up. We don't have all day.

**Trish's POV**

The water seeps up over my mouth. No... it slowly fills my nose and infiltrates my body. I close my eyes and give up all hope I've been clinging to. My lungs begin to burn as oxygen evades them. It's so painful I... .

**John's POV**

We make our way in to a clearance and I can see some black ash covering the ground.

Batista: There. That's where the house burned down. Now let me go. (He pulls against my grip but I tighten my hold.)

John: You're not going anywhere.

Batista: It's useless, Cena. She's already dead. Randy busted a pipe and that place should have filled with water by now. It's a loss case. (My heart drops. Trish, dead? No. That's not how it's supposed to end. She's supposed to be with me. Not dead. I slowly let go of his arm and stare at the burned remains of the house in shock. I feel numb.)

Melina: Oh no, you're not going anywhere. (She grabs Batista by his shirt again and holds him tight as he tries to sneak away.)

Melina: John, what're we gonna do? (I sink to my knees feeling defeated.)

John: I don't... I don't know. She's dead so...

Eve: I'll tell you what we're gonna do. I'm going to call the authorities and we'll stay up here with Batista. And you're gonna go get your girl.

John: But she's...

Eve: Go get her. (I look between Melina and Eve. A small fleet of hope fills my heart. If I can get her out of there then maybe the ambulance can save her. I have to try something. I need to. I owe it to her to at least try. I jump to my feet and rush across the small brush to the middle of the burnt remains. I can hear Eve off in the distance talking to the dispatcher.)

I stand in the center of the ash and look around. He said she was in a cellar but I don't see anything. There's no door here. I stumble over a piece of plywood and fall flat on my stomach. I feel wetness pop up on my stomach. Did I fall on something and cut myself? I slowly roll over to my side cautiously to investigate my wounds. My shirt is darker where I feel the wetness coming from. It's not red. It's not blood. I touch it. It's water. Water! Trish! I jump up and kick the ash and debris aside. I find a small handle and I pull it. Water seeps out over the hole and runs under my soles.

The hole is dark and deep. My heart fills with sadness as I imagine Trish living her final moments alone in the cold darkness of this pit. I should have been there for her. I close my eyes and mourn for the woman I've lost. How could I let this happen to her? I'm a horrible man. I should have been there to protect her. I never should have let any of this happen to her.

_Flashback_

_I grasp Trish's hand as we walk on our third date down the busy street. I just took her out to a fancy restaurant and now we're headed for a quick game of bowling before I take her home. Toronto looks amazing this time of the year. Trish rubs her shoulder with her free hand. I look down at her in her short red dress. She looks amazingly stunning._

_John: You cold?_

_Trish: A bit. _

_John: Here. (I pull off my blazer and drape it around her shoulders. She accepts my offer with a huge grin.)_

_John: What?_

_Trish: You're so corny. (I scoff at her accusations.)_

_John: Corny?_

_Trish: Yeah, this is so cliché. Like the movies or something. (I perk up my eyebrow and smirk.)_

_John: Well, in that case let me be a little more realistic. (I grab the hem of my jacket and start to pull it off of her. She yanks it back on and pushes my hand away playfully.)_

_Trish: Hey, no. I like cliché. It's cute. (We share warm genuine smiles. Just as I'm about to lean in for a kiss a bicyclist rushes past about to ram into Trish. I yank her out of his way and she barely escapes injury. I hold her close against my chest and hold her head in my hands.)_

_John: Watch where you're going! (The bicyclist flips me the bird as he zooms around the corner. I look down at Trish who looks up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.)_

_John: You alright?_

_Trish: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save. You're a really good guy, John. I'm surprised. Nobody else would have protected me like that. I was wrong about you._

_John: Well, I promise I'll always protect you._

I shake the memory from my head and sigh heavily. I promised her I'd always be there to protect her and when it matters the most I fail her. There's nothing I can do now but retrieve her body and hope for the best.

Batista: Hey, Cena? (I turn around with a smug look.)

John: What?

Batista: She's nailed to the floor. You're gonna need this. (He tosses me a closed pocket knife. I catch it and stare back at him in shock. Is he actually helping me? I look back down at the knife in my hand and flick it open. Well, I guess it's time to put this bad boy to work. I take a deep breathe and dive into the water. OUCH! It's so cold it burns. I open my eyes in the musty water but can't see anything. I look up at the sun peering through the hole and return to the surface. Water drips from my head into my eyes.)

John: I can't see anything.

Batista: She's in the middle. (I take another gulp of air and descend back into the murky water that'+++++++s holding my soul mate hostage. I open my eyes and strain to see. But nothing. I reach out my left hand to feel around as I use my feet and right hand to swim forward. I quickly brush into a wall. Dammit. Where is she? I turn around and make my way back up to the safety of the oxygen. I take a breathe of fresh air then duck back into the dirty dark water. I swim the opposite way that I did before and feel something furry in my hand. Trish? I place both hands on the object and can feel it's a person. Trish, I found you. I feel blindly around and realize that she is tied to a chair. The chair must be nailed to the ground.)

I reach down her arms and feel the rope tied to her wrists to the chair. I blindly cut the rope hoping I don't cut her as well. I grab her around the abdomen and kick my feet as hard as I can. She doesn't budge. My lungs burn as the air slowly leaks out of them. I resurface and look over at Batista.

John: I can't get her.

Batista: Her hands and feet are tied... (I immediately dive back under the water and find her again. I feel down the chair until I reach her ankles. I feel the dreaded rope. Damn you Orton for causing her this torture and torment. I quickly cut the rope and grab her around the waist. I begin swimming and she floats up with me. She's unconscious and lies limp in my arms. I surface once more and gasp for air. I find a step underneath me and step out of the dark abyss with Trish dangling in my arms. Her head falls back and her arms lay flaccid at her sides. I set her body down on the grass and close my eyes as I sink to my knees next to her. I can't bare to look at her like this any longer.)

Melina: Um, John?

John: What?

Melina: Her eyes are moving. She's responding to the light.

John: So? (I slowly peel my eyes open to look up at Melina.)

Melina: That means she may still be alive. (I kneel next to my lifeless love and gaze at Melina puzzled. I grab Trish's hand and feel for her pulse.)

Melina: I said she is still alive.

John: I don't feel anything... (A thump against my fingers widens my eyes.)

John: Trish? (I place my fingers on her neck to feel for a second pulse. It beats again. I wrap her up in my arms and hold her close to my chest.)

John: Oh my God, you're still alive! Trish! I'm so... (She coughs and water spews out of her mouth. My joy drops down to terror again. I look up at Melina and Eve for an answer.)

Eve: Do CPR! (I nod my head up and down anxiously and quickly lie Trish's head down flat on the grass. I squeeze her nostrils shut and breathe in to her mouth. Nothing. I do it once more and again nothing happens.)

John: It's not working! (I'm panicked and frightened. I'm going to lose her and it'll be all my fault for not preventing this.)

Eve: Damn it, Cena! Try again. You love her! Don't give up. (She's right. I have to keep trying no matter what happens. I lean back down and blow in to her mouth once again. I pump her chest and look down in to her lifeless face.)

John: Stay with me, Trish! Don't leave me yet. (I pump her chest once more and follow up with an open-mouthed deep breath. Nothing changes and I break down. Tears stream down my cheeks. I pull her head against my shoulder and hold her tight.)

John: Damn it, Trish. Why'd it have to be like this? I should've married you. (I cradle her head in my hands against me and bite my lower lip in attempt to control my urge to burst into uncontrollable tears. Trish coughs over my shoulder and I feel wetness drip down the back of my shirt.)

John: Trish? (I pull her head down and look at her. She coughs up more water and I pat her on the back to help bring it up. She slowly opens her eyes which are watery from the choking.)

John: Trish! (I pull her into my arms in a tight hug.)

John: You're alive! You're okay! I thought I lost you. Oh my God. I love you so much. I'm so happy you're alright. (She opens her mouth to say something when an EMT worker swoops in and yanks her from my arms.)

EMT: We need to get you to the hospital to be checked out.

John: What? No, I... (I climb to my feet and grab her hand.)

John: I'm coming with. (A police officer places his hand on my chest pushing me back.)

Officer: No, you don't. You need to come with me for a statement. (I grasp her small hand tighter but we are pulled apart. She stares back at me with a longing look.)

John: Trish... (She disappears into the crowd of emergency workers. I can't bare to be separated from her right now but it appears that I have no choice. The ambulance roars away and the police officer pulls me aside.)

Officer: I've never seen anything like this before. What the hell happened? We have a kidnapped woman, a man thrown off a cliff, cars being thrown off cliffs, everybody is beaten up. It's like a scene from a movie. What the hell is wrong with you people?

John: The guy who fell off the cliff caused that himself...

Officer: And what's his name? (Geez. Typical police. Asking me all these questions but won't even let me get a word out.)

John: Randy Orton. I'm John Cena. The other guy is Dave Batista. Trish Stratus is the woman kidnapped. And Eve Torres and Melina Perez are the other 2 women. Now that you have the whole cast list can I explain? (He stops jotting in his notebook and looks up at me with an annoyed look.)

Officer: Cast list? We have a funny guy here, don't we? (I roll my eyes and cross my arms.)

John: Seriously, my girlfriend almost drowned and I'm in a rush to go see her and make sure she is alright.

Police: She'll be fine. No more funny business. Tell me your side of the story.

John: Orton has been giving us grief for a while. Us, meaning me and Trish. Eve, Melina, everybody. He was my best friend but he turned his back on me and tried to get Trish to kill herself. He tried to smother her in the hospital but Isaved her. Then she got mad because she thought I was taking you guys' side when Randy was bailed out of prison and walked out. Apparently that's when Randy snatched her up. We were supposed to meet here to settle things; Randy and I. But he set me up. And he tried to kill Eve. He was gonna throw her off the cliff. The car got knocked out of gear and knocked him off the cliff. That explains that. And Trish? She was kidnapped by him.

Police: How does this Dave guy fit into all of this?

John: I don't even know. He's pissed off about people hating him when he cheated on Melina. And he's out to get revenge or something. I don't know with him. Him and Orton are a bunch of nutjobs. (He furrows his brows and glares at me with a keen suspicious look.)

Police: So you're telling me that you're the hero who happens to save the day every time?

John: Yes.

Police: And for some reason these 2 guys are out to get you for a reason you don't know of?

John: Yes!

Police: I find that hard to believe, Cena.

John: If you think this was me, you're wrong. Ask anyone else. I'm the good guy. Those 2 tried to kill all of us. Trish, she...

Police: What is your relationship with Miss. Stratus, exactly?

John: I don't know. (I look down shameful.)

Police: What's that supposed to mean?

John: She was my girlfriend at one time but we broke up. And recently she's been giving me mixed signals and I just don't know where we stand.

Police: Ah. One of _those_ relationships then. (He scribbles something in his stupid notebook and I lose my cool.)

John: It's not like that. Would you just do your damn job and not worry about my personal relationships. (He snaps his pen shut and locks eyes with me. He slowly closes his small notebook and places a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.)

Police: I think I have everything I need. For now. I'll give you a call if I have any further questions. Don't go thinking you're out of the clear just yet. And it would be wise if you didn't try to skip town.

John: What so now I'm a suspect?

Police: Good day, sir. (He completely ignores me as he meshes back in with his group of colleagues. I stand in the middle of the parking lot feeling empty. I have no girl, no friends, and no car. Now I'm a suspect when I should be the hero. A horn blasts in the background interrupting my thoughts. I turn to see Melina pull up next to me in her own car. Eve is in the back seat with wide eyes.)

Melina: Jump in, Superman. (I open the door and climb into the front seat. I raise my eyebrows at her.)

John: Really?

Melina: Come on, Cena. You're like a freaking super hero with all these daring rescues and things. If you're not a super hero you're something spectacular. (I turn around and look at Eve. She nods in agreement with Melina.)

John: No, I'm no hero. Just a fool in love. (A small smile cracks on my frenemy's face. It seems like Melina is warming up to me.)

Melina: I was wrong about you, Cena. You're not too bad. You love Trish and you proved that these past few days. I guess if you want to pursue her then... then I'll allow it.

John: I need your permission now? (She rolls her eyes and nudges me with her elbow.)

Melina: Don't make me kick your ass, Cena.

John: I can handle you. (She raises her eyebrows with a smirk.)

Melina: You sure about that? I kicked Dave's ass. I can handle myself.

John: You do have quite a good point there. Remind me to stay on your good side. (Melina chuckles as I glance back at Eve who has a huge grin on her face.)

John: You alright, Eve? You haven't been saying much.

Eve: I'm fine. Just not real good with all this drama and crime stuff. (I chuckle and Melina scoffs.)

John: Neither am I. (Melina meets my gaze with a warm friendly smile.)

Melina: Come on, John. Let's go get your girl. (I sit back in the seat for the first time feeling relieved. Trish seems to be fine. She was responsive and aware before they tore her from my arms. When I see her I'm never letting her go again. I can't bare to lose her. Not again. I sit in the car anxious to see my girl. I need to put a ring on her finger and keep her with me forever. She's the one I belong with.)


	22. The Proposal

**10 Ways To Get Over A Break-Up**

**Chapter 22: The Proposal**

**Trish's POV**

I jolt in pain as the doctor puts an IV line in my right arm. Geez, am I ever going to stay out of the hospital? I roll my eyes at myself for my own stupidity. What the hell was I thinking? Wandering off angrily without anyone knowing where I was. Randy was obviously out to get me and he sure did. I've never been so scared before in my life. I was going to actually die. I mean, I actually was dead for a minute or so until John resuscitated me. I can't believe it. I could have died. Forever. Nobody realizes what death is like until you are actually facing it.

It's an unknown phenomenon. Not only that; but it's permanent. You can't come back. Not ever. You'll never see your family, friends, loved ones, anyone ever again. You don't even know how they react to your death. You can't visit anyone to reassure them. They'll continue to wonder where you are; Heaven or Hell. They will constantly miss you and wish that you were still there with them. Death is a scary unavoidable end. There isn't anything anybody can do to change it. And that's what scares me the most. Not being able to avoid such a mysterious and permanent anomaly.

I'm grateful and thankful that I didn't die. Thank God for John. He is a real life saver. I've been too hard on him. I need to apologize for everything I've ever done to him. I haven't been fair to him. He is the reason why I'm still here. I would have died twice if it weren't for him. I have a whole lot to thank him for. He's been there for me even when I pushed him away. I...

My thoughts are cut short when the door swings open and in walks Melina, Eve, and my John. My heart races as John's eyes meet mine. I'm so nervous. I can feel my hands tremble under the blanket. I can't believe he's having this affect on me. Melina sits on the edge of my bed and grasps my hands under the blanket. Eve takes a seat on the chair across from my bed and John stands next to her with his hands folded in front of his belt.

Melina: Damn,Trish. I can't believe what happened... (She wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I feel a drip of water on my shoulder. Is she... Melina crying? Oh... My... God. I tilt my head back and look at her in bewilderment.)

Trish: Don't cry... (I wipe a tear from her cheek and she takes a deep steadying breath. She nods and hints at a small smile.)

Melina: I'm sorry. I just... we almost lost you. (I feign a small smile and she grabs me up in a big hug once again. I glance up at John and he gives me a small grin as well. Melina breaks our hug and shakes her head in disbelief.)

Melina: How'd this even happen? I mean, the whole kidnapping thing. (I shrug.)

Trish: I was driving back to the hotel and this black car was following me. So I turned off thinking he was just trying to pass me or something but he followed me there, too. Then he hit me with a pit maneuver and my car flipped over. I couldn't get out but Dave, he was there. And he pulled me out. I was confused at first but then he said he needed to take care of some old business and I knew right away he was up to something. So I said I should call my insurance company but he smashed my phone on the ground. Next thing you know Randy is with him, they kidnap me, and lock me in some abandoned dirty cellar. They busted one of the water pipes, tied me up and left me for dead. (Melina and John share a similar expression.)

Melina: You know what happened with us? (I shake my head no and glance at John who perks up his eyebrows.)

Melina: I'll tell you what happened. You just disappeared and I blamed John. I thought you guys had an argument or something but he denied. He said it must have been Randy because he was out of prison and was looking for you guys. So John convinced me to come with him to find you. He set up a time to fight Randy and surprisingly it was around the same place they were holding you. Batista was there of course. And let me tell you, all hell broke loose. John and I were fighting with Dave and Eve was in the car. Randy tried attacking her and apparently they knocked the car out of gear at some point. Randy hung her off a cliff trying to kill her, too. The car rolled back and knocked them both off the cliff.

Eve: Somehow, John was able to grab my hand. Randy, well he wasn't so lucky.

Trish: What? (I furrow my brows.)

Trish: What are you guys saying? (I look between them confused wanting an answer but none of them speak. What are they trying to hide?)

Trish: Well?

John: Randy's dead. (I feel my eyes widen.)

Trish: Dead?

John: Dead. I mean, he was knocked off a cliff by a car. That alone should have killed him. Not to mention that he landed on a bunch of rocks.

Trish: So, what's that mean? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: Nothing. Just that he's dead.

Trish: What about Batista? (I watch as a smirk appears on her face. That's her guilty look. I know she did something to him.)

Trish: What did you do to him? Did you kill him, too?

Melina: No, much better. We were trying to find out where you were but he wouldn't talk. We were trying to be nice but he wouldn't cooperate. (John and Eve nod in agreement.)

Melina: So, I threatened to bash his head in. He answered real fast and we found out where you were. (I look between the three of them in shock.)

Trish: Well, where is he now?

John: He's in jail. (I mouth the words wow as I try to wrap my head around all that's happened.)

Trish: Let me get this right. You guys knew they took me so went to find me. And Randy ended up dying and you threatened Dave into telling you where I was? (Melina nods.)

Trish: So Randy is really dead then? He's not, like, in the hospital or something?

John: He's really dead. (I nod and look up at my friends who have helped to save my life. A police officer walks in and John immediately scowls.)

John: What now? You wanna ask me more bullshit questions? If so, go somewhere with yourself. I'm not interested in talking with you. I'm busy.

Officer: Calm down, Cena. I just came to tell you that you are no longer a suspect. Dave Batista was interrogated and he confessed about everything. The kidnapping, Orton's involvement and your innocence.

John: I told you I was innocent.

Officer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just to let you know, Mr. Orton's remains have been collected from the ocean and the coroner has officially declared him dead. Just thought you should know.

Trish: Are you sure? Because he has a way of somehow surviving things like this.

Officer: Trust me, he's dead. (He nods as a way of his farewell then heads out of the room. We all look at each other in silence. I'm not sure how to react. I mean, he was a vicious sociopath but it's never a good thing for somebody to die. I'm not sure if we should be happy or sad. John rubs his hands together in a that-takes-care-of-that manner.)

John: Guess that's the end of that chapter.

Eve: So what's next?

John: I don't know. That's all up to Trish. (His eyes steady their glare on me with such intensity I have to look away. Melina glances at him then back at me.)

Melina: I think that's our cue to go. Eve. (Melina grabs me in another hug and whispers in my ear.)

Melina: You know what he wants to talk about. Getting back together. (She lets go and Eve replaces her hold.)

Eve: Bye, Trish. (She turns to leave.)

Trish: Hey, thanks for everything. (She nods with a polite smile then closes the door behind them. I'm alone with John and he has his steady glare on me. He steps away from the wall and takes a seat next to me on my bed.)

John: How do you feel? (His eyes look over me with concern.)

Trish: I'm fine. Hungry, thirsty, tired. But I'm alive. (I nod in a reassuring manner and he nods in return.)

John: That's good to hear. I'm sorry for jumping right to the point but I've realized that life is short and there's no point in beating around the bush. So just give me a straight answer. Do you still love me? (I stare back at his blue eyes in wonder. How blunt of him. I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out.)

John: I'm gonna ask you again. Do you...still love me? (He stares into my eyes trying to force out a response. I open my mouth again but I can't get the words out. Why can't I get them out? Ugh! This is so frustrating. Stupid brain.)

John: I ask because, well, I still love you. A lot. I almost lost you and I couldn't handle it. I mean, I was the one who jumped down in that hole and pulled you out. And when I was looking into that dark, cold, watery hole I lost it. All I could think about was how you died. You died alone, cold, and wet in some hidden, unheard of black abyss. You didn't deserve that. Nobody does. Especially not you. And thinking about that drove me insane. I couldn't bare it if you would have died. Especially not alone. I should have been there for you. I owe you an apology for not being there...

Trish: No John, I owe you an apology. A huge one. For everything I've ever put you through. All I could think about was you while I was down there. You didn't deserve anything I did to you. I haven't treated you right. At all. I was wrong for trying to force you to marry me. Marriage isn't for everybody and if you are one of those people then that's fine. (I look up into his gorgeous blue orbs. I reach for his hands and hold one in both of my hands. He turns his head to one side obviously trying to figure this all out.)

Trish: As long as you're happy then I'm happy. I put both of us through some bullshit we could have just avoided all together. I don't know what I was thinking. I was being selfish. If you don't wanna marry me then fine. We won't get married. Just as long as you're loyal, loving, and caring I'll be with you through thick and thin. (He licks his lower lip and smirks. John's face beams with glee. I feel my cheeks warm and I know I'm blushing. I tilt my chin down trying to hide my crimson face. I can't help a grin from sneaking onto my face.)

John: You alright? (I nod and lick my lips.)

Trish: Yeah. I'm just... (I shrug trying to hide my embarrassment.)

Trish: Nervous and shy. (John chuckles ever so slightly it's more like a breath.)

John: And why is that? It's just us. (I take a deep breath in and exhale slowly trying to calm my nerves. Why is he affecting me this way?)

Trish: I think that's why. Because we're alone.

John: You weren't like this the other day when we cuddled.

Trish: Yeah, well I was still lying to myself about my feelings.

John: And what do you feel?

Trish: That I'm still in love with you. (He inhales and rubs his chin like he's deep in thought. He opens his mouth to speak but I hold up my hand.)

Trish: Can I just say something? (He nods and remains silent.)

Trish: Well, I already apologized but I think I really need to thank you as well. You saved my life. Twice. Without out you I would have been dead a while ago. You really pulled through for me and I owe you the biggest thanks you could possibly imagine. I'm gonna always be in debt to you for what you've done for me and I just hope that I'll be able to show you the gratitude I feel. After all that I've put you through, you still protected me. And cared for me. Even when I was treating you like shit. (I look down feeling ashamed of my behavior. (John rubs my chin with his thumb.)

John: No need to apologize. It was my pleasure. Now, there's something that I should have done a long time ago but was too stupid to realize it before. (He reaches into his pocket and my heart skips a beat. What's he doing?)

John: And up until this point I wasn't sure if you still loved me or not. But I think that's clear. (He fidgets around in his pocket some more and the anxiety is killing me. What's he hiding in there?)

John: I was hoping to do this at another time and place but right now seems perfect. (He slowly pulls out a small jewelry box and climbs off the bed sinking to one knee.)

John: Would you do me the honor of finally becoming my wife? (OH MY GOD. I feel my own eyes grow wide and my heart pounds against the bones in my chest. Is this for real? I stare back at him in shock.)

John: Come on, baby. Don't leave me hanging. (I shake my head astonished at the outcome of everything that has transpired.)

Trish: Is this... are you serious? (He grins ear to ear in excitement.)

John: As serious as I've ever been. What do you say? Be my Mrs? (I feel tears prick my cheeks. I let my eyes fall upon the open box and take in the beautiful sight. It's amazing. A beautiful, big, priceless diamond sits in the middle of a solitaire. I nod my head anxiously excited that this is really happening. I throw myself into his arms and he receives me openly.)

Trish: Yes!

John: Re... (I interrupt him with a kiss that literally takes my breath away. He slowly pulls both of us to our feet without breaking our kiss. When I finally pull out of the kiss Melina and Eve are slowly returning. I can't stop the smile or tears.)

Melina: So you finally grew a set and did it, huh Cena? (She pats him on the back.)

Melina: Congratulations. Both of you. (John smiles at her then turns his attention back to me.)

John: I love you. (He plants a sweet kiss on my lips.)

John: Here. (He grabs my left hand and holds it. With his right hand he slowly slides on my engagement ring. Yeah, that's right. MY engagement ring.)

Trish: It's a perfect fit.

John: Like us. (He swoops me up in his arms once again and kisses me passionately like he's never kissed me before.)


End file.
